Broken Wings
by leiasky
Summary: Serenity is shot out of the sky and the crew must struggle with some devastating realizations. Cannon pairings. SEQUEL to 'On The Edge'. READ THAT FIRST!
1. Prologue

Sequel to 'On the Edge'

**Broken Wings**

**Prologue**

Trails of dark smoke rose high into the air. Pieces of wreckage were scattered around the forested landscape; plating and pipes were embedded in trees that had been snapped, their bark charred and leaves scattered. The eerie groan of settling metal echoed through the crushed remains of the ship, but there were no sounds of life within until a slim, bloodied hand reached upward from beneath the twisted console. It waved about slowly, deliberately, testing to see how truly trapped beneath the rubble the body connected to it was.

River groaned as she pushed all her weight against a large piece of metal and cried out in frustration when she couldn't get it to budge. Her body trembled as the pain from the crew rushed into her distracted mind, dull though it was since most of them were unconscious. But one cry, one intense jolt of anguish could be felt far above the others, and River strained with all her might to free herself. "Hold on, Kaylee. Please," River whined, tears sliding down her cheeks partly because of the discomfort caused by her own injuries, and partly because she knew she would not be able to free herself without help.

And by then, she knew it would be too late.

Just as she opened her mouth to let out a frustrated scream, a strong, solid hand grabbed hold of hers and squeezed it tightly.

"Hold on, there, Albatross. Let me find what's got you pinned."

The voice was strained, but a welcome sound to her ears. River closed her eyes with relief. She could hear the pain in the captain's voice, but she could also sense his intense determination, so great it nearly overshadowed all of the other pain – almost. He was injured, but it would not deter him from freeing her. She pushed as he pulled and after far too long a time, she was free.

She knelt briefly at his side as he leaned against the remains of what used to be the control console, panting, eyes closed for just a moment to regain some energy, some strength for the task she knew to be ahead.. When River touched his arm, those blue eyes snapped open and quickly searched her face.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, her face covered in streaks of blood, long hair matted to her face. "I couldn't –"

"We're alive, little one," Mal said, eyes darting around the wreckage. "And we'll find everyone else."

River suddenly stood on shaky legs. "I have to go." Feeling something warm on her skin, she glanced down. Blood ran steadily from a large gash on her upper thigh and she quickly ripped her dress, grateful that she'd thought to wear the leggings beneath it, and tied it tightly around the wound.

Off Mal's confused look, River said simply, "the baby."

The Reader could see her captain swallow convulsively and attempt to sit up. But he couldn't help her now. He knew that and she knew it, too. He was a bit too injured to go crawling through confined spaces. "No," River's voice intruded on what she knew was a single-minded determination to get to his mechanic. "You can't get through," River glanced toward the small space she'd need to crawl through to reach her family and paused so he would understand. Then her eyes swept around the room, saw a dark-skinned arm lying still beneath the rubble. "You need to get Zoe. I'll find Simon and Kaylee." She knew Mal had seen the hesitation and fear flash through her eyes but he simply nodded. She knew he didn't have the strength to fight her on this.

Without a backwards look, River pushed her slender body through the break in the debris, hoping, praying that she would not be too late – but knowing, deep down in her breaking heart, that she would be.

* * *

Maris stared unblinking at the cortex screen before her, listening distractedly to her commanding officer on the other end.

"We need those plans back. We've got a lead on the location of the ship _Serenity_ met. You are the closest to their last known location," he said, his tone firm.

Desire to see if her husband and daughter had survived the impact warred with her intense desire to get back that which he had stolen from her; a professional slight for which she felt deeply betrayed and embarrassed. "I will set course for intercept immediately," she said.

"We will be right behind you," came the voice from the terminal. "We're a few hours out from your position…"

Maris was no longer listening. She flicked off the screen with a snap of her finger and scowled out the window at the planet looming ever closer before glancing down at the console below her, and at the man sitting before it. "Set course for intercept with the Independent ship. We'll return when we've retrieved those plans."

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Mal grunted as he lifted pieces of twisted metal off of his first mate. All he could see of her was an unmoving, dark-skinned arm and he knew he needed to get her free to assess her injuries. His head throbbed and his muscles burned, but he kept working, determination and adrenaline fueling his tired body. If he was alive, then the others had to be as well.

He coughed, sending tendrils of pain down his limbs, and stopped for a moment to regain his breath. He briefly looked around to see if he could find something to wrap around his chest to secure his bruised ribs, but there was nothing, and so he continued working. With each hiss of metal against metal, he could feel yet another stake being driven into his chest. _Serenity_ was down. His ship. His girl. His home. And he held no illusions that it would take a miracle to get her back into the air again. But he had people down too. His friends. His family. He needed to get to the one closest to him first. He'd mourn the loss of his ship later, when they were safe. He grunted and brushed the sweat out of his eyes with the back of his hand.

He knew if Simon were here, he'd insist on wrapping his ribs. Mal let his mind drift to the doctor for a brief moment as he worked, and exhaled sharply through his nose, when he found himself wishing the younger man was beside him. After spending so many months at each other's throats, it was an odd, yet not unwelcome, feeling. He remembered the look on River's face as she left to find her brother, but pushed down the feeling of dread that pooled in the pit of his stomach at the thought and just continued to pull charred and twisted bits of metal from atop his first mate.

When he finally slid the unconscious Zoe out from beneath the fallen bulkhead that had trapped her, he leaned down and listened to her chest, relieved to find her still breathing. His eyes skimmed over her body as his hands did the same, searching for any injuries, hidden or visible.

"Zoe?," Mal said sternly, fighting to keep the desperation from his voice. He gently tapped her cheeks and rolled her head, satisfied when he noticed her eyelids flutter.

"Now don't make any sudden movements. Have to see how bad your injuries are."

"Bad enough," Zoe said, her eyes still closed.

"Where does it hurt?"

One eye popped open and when her eyebrow creased in annoyance, a wry smile tugged at the corner of Mal's mouth.

"What doesn't hurt would be a far shorter list, sir." She tried to move, to push herself into a sitting or reclined position, but Mal's strong hand on her shoulder prevented further movement.

"Not until we figure out how much –"

"Dislocated shoulder, bruised ribs, concussion . . ."

Mal stared as she coolly listed off all the injuries she had sustained.

"Have to get out of here, sir. They'll be coming for us."

Mal glanced up and out what used to be the front window. Shattered glass hung from the frame and littered the bridge; sharp, jagged pieces were embedded into surface and skin. River had landed them in a shaded area. Broken branches and snapped tree limbs dangled in through the window. "Supposin' they don't bother –"

Zoe stared at him through one eye and Mal coughed back a chuckle. "Yeah, we aren't like to be so lucky." He glanced out the window again. "Hope 'Nara got out in time."

"Heard the shuttle disengage," Zoe said, her voice solid with forced conviction.

Mal began to rummage through what used to be small lockers bolted to the back wall, hoping to find something to bind their injuries. After grunting and tugging for what seemed like hours, he finally found a blanket which he promptly tore into strips. Then he had to lay back to rest from the exertion.

"River?" Zoe asked as she lifted her head to look around.

"Went to find Kaylee and Simon."

Zoe nodded, then glanced toward where the co-pilot's station – or, rather, where it used to be. "Aaron? Jayne?"

Mal followed her eyes and sighed. "Haven't seen or heard 'em. Got out with 'Nara maybe?"

Zoe's gaze drifted around the crushed bridge. "Hope so."

* * *

River reached her brother first; he was trapped beneath a piece of metal that would have crushed him had it not been leveraged by another thicker piece jutting up from beneath. Tears stung her eyes. She knew he was hurt badly, and that she should stop and help him, wake him up, get him to safety. _Save first the ones who can be saved and go back for the rest later_. But the overwhelming pain and whimpering coming from a few small feet away tugged at her heart and she knew her brother would approve of her decision to leave him be – for now.

She crawled to Kaylee, digging away the charred pieces of metal and wiring to reach the pregnant mechanic. River blinked away fresh tears as her eyes fell on Kaylee's face, the pain etched there nearly too much for the younger girl to bear.

"The baby," Kaylee whispered, a blood-covered hand protectively cradling her abdomen.

"I know," River said. Her eyes fell on the sharp piece of metal jutting from the mechanic's shoulder and effectively pinning her in place. "I can't move you – but –"

"It's coming," Kaylee moaned, her body shaking from blood loss and pain. She lifted blood-shot eyes to River and mouthed, when a contraction drew away her breath, "Simon?"

River shook her head, wanting to force Kaylee to concentrate. "He's fine. Just unconscious." She clutched the mechanic's hands and forced the older woman to meet her eyes. "We need to deliver the baby, Kaylee. You and me. We can do it."

Kaylee shook her head, whimpering. "Can't. Need S–" Tears leaked from the corner of her eyes, giving her face an almost childlike cherubic look.

"I know what to do. I helped deliver a baby once." River said the words with such conviction that she could see Kaylee begin to believe. She needed hope. She needed to believe that everything would be all right. "Besides, my brother is a doctor. He's taught me a lot."

"Need him," Kaylee breathed as another contraction raced through her battered body.

"Baby's coming. Need to deliver first. Then I can get Simon." River pushed away more debris and pulled Kaylee's coveralls down her legs. Bunching them beneath the woman, she fought to control the nausea that welled in her chest. At least one of Kaylee's legs appeared broken, and she could feel, rather than see, the internal injuries that fought to end the mechanic's life.

With a grimace, River knelt between Kaylee's legs and counted, wanting to be sure, needing to make sure she did this right. "When I tell you to push, you need to push," River instructed, but she could see Kaylee begin to fight to even remain conscious.

"Can't, Riv –" Kaylee breathed. She squeezed her eyes shut as another contraction shook her body. As she tried to breathe through it, she coughed, and drew in a ragged breath.

River looked down quickly, tears wetting her eyes as the blood appeared at the corner of Kaylee's mouth. She knew what she had to do, but it didn't make the reality of that knowledge any easier. In the strongest, sturdiest tone she could muster, River steeled herself and looked up. "You need to do this, Kaylee, or your baby is going to die."

Metal scraped against metal when the ship settled once again. Sparks flew behind them as remnants were dislodged and live wires touched. Kaylee cried out as River instructed her with her limited knowledge of childbirth, neither of them noticing the hand that reached out beside them until it touched Kaylee's shoulder.

Simon looked up at his sister, his eyes full of pain. Blood flowed from a gash at his temple, and his hands were bruised and bloodied. Grateful for his help, but wishing he didn't have to see this, River simply looked at him, her eyes telling him more than words possibly could.

Kaylee's pained voice broke the sibling's locked gazes and Simon crawled to Kaylee's side, grimacing as broken bones and bruised muscles protested each small movement. River knew he was torn – torn between wanting to hold the mother of his child while she struggled to deliver their child, and actually be the one to deliver the baby. But he wasn't up to it, he was far too wounded to stay conscious long enough to catch the baby as it slid out of the birth canal, much less do what needed to be done to keep it alive once it had been born. River could see a checklist in his head; it'd been there a while and she'd peeked at it so many times she'd memorized it, just in case something like this happened. She could do this.

"You have to push, Kaylee," Simon said softly, reaching a hand up to touch her cheek. Losing strength, he lay his head down next to hers and whispered a pained "_please"_ into her ear.

River's bottom lip trembled as she watched bruised and broken fingers close around Kaylee's, allowing the young mother to squeeze them. There wasn't much strength in the grasp because all her energy went to following River's instructions to push with each contraction.

Kaylee whimpered and gasped, breath catching with each sharp inhalation. She struggled to breathe, broken ribs pushing hard against fluid-filled lungs as she tried desperately to give birth to her child. "I'm sorry," she whispered, tilting her head to brush her lips against Simon's dark hair.

"Don't talk," Simon answered slowly, burying his face in her shoulder so she would not see his tears. "Save your strength."

"I can see the head, Kaylee," River exclaimed, hoping to get another push out of the exhausted woman before she finally succumbed to her injuries. "You need to push again. Hard."

"One more push, Kaylee," Simon echoed softly, his voice rough with emotion. "Please. Just one."

River could see him grimace as Kaylee obeyed his whispered instruction. Her hand squeezed his and she screamed loudly, her cries echoing those of the baby as it slid into River's waiting hands.

Kaylee's body sagged against the bulkhead and her head lolled against Simon's, as she heard her baby cry for the first time. With no strength left to even look up, her eyes slid shut and a small, weak smile passed across her lips.

River met her brother's eyes as he squinted down at her. "It's a boy."

* * *

"Lots of blood, but no sign of him."

"Could be mine." Zoe leaned heavily against some debris, eyes narrowed, searching for signs of life beneath the rubble. She glanced out what used to be the window and squinted, desperately hoping to see something.

The blocked doorway gave precious little information when her gaze swept over the inside of the ship. "Need to get out to the engine room. Get Kaylee, Simon, River and get off the ship. It's too unstable in here." As if the inanimate objects heard and understood, the deck beneath them settled, tilting them off balance. "The quicker, the better."

Zoe's eyes followed Mal's as glanced back toward where River had. "Ain't gettin' out that way."

"Too small," Zoe concurred, her voice taking on an edge he hadn't heard in a long time. "Need to re-group. Find out who made it out on the shuttle - who didn't."

Mal groaned as he pushed himself to his feet, swaying as the ship settled and tilted beneath him again. "Out the window then?" he suggested with an unsteady wave of his hand.

"Only way out," Zoe agreed with a grunt as she leaned against the twisted console. "After you, sir."

Mal scowled at her.

"Ain't always the captain needs to leave his boat last."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Simon," Kaylee whimpered, her hand clutching his, her body trembling from bloodloss and pain.

"Nothing is your fault," he answered, focusing all of his attention on Kaylee. He knew River could take care of the baby. He needed to focus on the dying woman in front of him. "Except maybe for loving me."

"Don't regret none of that, Simon," Kaylee breathed, tears slipping out the corner of her eyes.

Simon wanted to tell her he did – he regretted all of it; bringing River onto _Serenity_, falling in love with Kaylee. It had damned them all. But he couldn't. He couldn't let the last words she ever heard out of his mouth be ones of regret. "Me either, bao bei." He pressed his lips to her cheek, tasting her tears, when River appeared beside him, the baby wrapped in her discarded skirt.

"Need to hold him. Peaceful. Quiet."

Kaylee lifted concerned eyes to River, but as the younger girl bent down to lay the baby against Kaylee's chest, she whispered, "He's just sleeping. He's strong and healthy." River forced a sad smile to her lips.

Simon pressed himself against her side so that he could balance the baby between them. Kaylee didn't have the strength to hold him, but when River put the new mother's arm around the sleeping boy, and then Simon's on top, he dropped his head to her unpinned shoulder.

"Can't get to the infirmary," River said, glancing back at the debris that blocked the path.

"I know," Simon whispered, squeezing his eyes shut and tightening his arm around Kaylee and the baby.

"Love you," Kaylee breathed, coughing as her lungs filled with a fluid he knew she could not expel.

Simon lifted teary eyes to hers and when she saw his face, her own choked sobs echoed through the suddenly silent room. "Sorry, Simon." It was that small gurgle of regret that forced the first sob from his lips.

"No. No." He leaned forward, grimacing as his bruised body protested the movement, and pressed his lips to her cheek. He had to assure her that she should apologize for nothing. His tears dropped onto her bruised and dirty cheek, creating a clean path through the muck. "Never be sorry. Never. I love you."

Kaylee smiled; a small, weak, exhausted thing that pierced Simon's heart the moment her eyes fluttered shut and her body sagged against the cold metal floor.

River closed her eyes at the same time as Simon so she didn't have to watch his reaction to the death of a woman she knew he never believed he could love so deeply. River could already feel the anguish in his heart, so deep and so overwhelming that she had to struggle to even breathe.

TBC

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know. 


	3. Chapter 2

Sequel to 'On the Edge'

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"You gotta stay here with lil-pint," Jayne insisted as he, Inara and Madeline made their way toward the burning wreckage that was their former home. They'd left the shuttle in the first clearing large enough to hold it and disembarked quickly.

"I'm going," Inara replied firmly.

"Nara," Jayne looked up at the clear blue sky. There was no Alliance ship to be seen. "They come lookin' for survivors, you got a better chance of –"

Jayne stopped and met her eyes, taken aback by the determination mirrored there. A lesser man would have wilted beneath the Companion's glare.

"Yeah. All right. But stay behind me."

They both knew the importance of reaching the ship quickly, and so they continued to march toward where the burning trees and charred earth indicated Serenity had crashed.

Madeline sobbed as they made their way through the forest. "They didn't make it," she said. "I know it."

"Won't hear no talk a that," Jayne said. "They ain't dead 'til we see the bodies."

Branches swayed and twigs snapped as they drew closer to the ship. It didn't take that much time to wind their way through the, at times, dense foliage, but each second that ticked by was too long. Metal littered the ground; Jayne scanned it as he walked a few meters ahead of Inara and Madeline. His steps slowed, then he raised his hand to indicate that they stop.

"What is it?" Inara asked, clearly concerned and curious as to what he'd seen.

"Stay here."

"Jayne –"

The mercenary spun around, eyes hard. "Ain't askin'."

Inara nodded slowly, understanding, and dropped to her knees, looking to Madeline as Jayne trudged forward. She fussed with the girl's appearance, brushed away smudges of dirt on her cheeks, all the while looking over her shoulder to watch Jayne.

But Madeline would have none of her fussing and strained to look toward what could be seen of the ship – until Inara finally noticed what Jayne had already seen.

Inara put her hands on the girl's shoulders and turned her back around. "I need you to look at me, all right?" She struggled to keep her voice steady. It couldn't be Mal; the body Jayne had seen. It couldn't be.

"What is it?" Tears leaked out of the corners of the girl's dark eyes and Inara wiped them away with a shaky hand.

"I don't know yet. Jayne is investigating." Inara resisted the urge to glance back over her shoulder.

"He found someone, didn't he?"

Inara inwardly cursed the girl's intellect. Madeline didn't feel comfortable with her, with any of the women, as a matter of fact, but fear kept her at Inara's side.

"I think so."

Madeline tried to turn around but Inara stopped her. "Who is it?"

"I don't know."

Again Inara prayed that it wasn't Mal.

* * *

"Take him and go," Simon said, his voice as determined as River had ever heard it. He pushed his son into his sister's arms. "Get out of the ship."

"Not without you," River said, her eyes wet with tears.

"I –"Simon looked down at Kaylee's face. She was peaceful and beautiful even in death.

"I can't."

"You have to."

Simon shook his head.

"Have to take care of him, now." River knew he needed some time to let Kaylee go, but she was torn. The boy needed his father. She needed her brother. They needed each other.

Simon didn't turn around, simply laid his head against Kaylee's shoulder as if he was too weak to hold himself up any longer.

River tried again. "He needs you."

Simon shook his head and a sob escaped River's lips. The remorse and anguish that filled Simon's heart nearly overwhelmed her. She wanted to run away, put some distance between the source of such gut wrenching pain. But this was her brother; she owed him everything, her life, her sanity. She knew that distance wouldn't heal her. His grief was simply magnifying her own. Only time would heal their pain.

"_I_ need you."

She could feel his determination waver, however slightly.

"Madeline needs you, too."

Simon slowly lifted his head, not bothering to wipe the salty tears from his dirty cheeks. "Aaron?"

River shook her head and Simon took a slow, unsteady breath.

River smiled down at her nephew and then back to her brother. "She'll protect him like you protect me."

* * *

Inara and Madeline approached only when Jayne indicated it was safe to do so. He'd covered the body as best he could and Inara knew to keep Madeline from looking too closely. The girl had seen far too much death in her young life already.

"Who is it?"

Both adults were saved from an explanation by grunts, groans, and curses, not to mention branches and twigs, falling from above.

"Jayne?" came Mal's disjointed voice.

The mercenary exchanged a relieved look with Inara before turning back toward the foliage-covered ship. "Mal?"

"Get up here. We need help!"

Inara's eyes darted from Jayne, clearly wondering how he was going to get 'up' there, and wanting desperately to see Mal's face, and not just hear his voice.

"Workin' on it," Jayne grunted.

Inara pulled Madeline away and the two watched as Jayne climbed up toward the movement in the foliage. Then Jayne disappeared, leaving the two very much alone. Inara hoped Madeline wouldn't want to see the body that Jayne had mostly covered with broken branches.

But it was not to be.

"That's my dad, isn't it?" Her voice was low, sad, resigned.

Inara tore her eyes from the wreckage above. It would do no good to lie to the girl now. "Yes."

Madeline collapsed immediately into a heap on the ground and buried her head in her hands. Her shoulders shook, and sobs wracked her body as and Inara knelt beside the distraught girl and wrapped her arms around the thin shoulders. She returned her gaze to Serenity and prayed they had seen all the death that awaited them today.

* * *

"What's the situation?" Mal asked as soon as Jayne tugged himself up into the cockpit.

Jayne glanced around, taking in their injuries and the surroundings with the eyes of an experienced hunter. He brushed shards of glass off his hands and noted the small ticks of blood that dotted his skin for the effort. "Got 'Nara an' lil-pint down there. Found Aaron's body too."

Mal nodded slowly and met Zoe's eyes. "That's what we were afraid of."

"River?" Jayne asked, eyes searching the rubble. "Ka –"

"She went to get Kaylee and Simon. Ain't seen her since –"

From behind them, River's head appeared on the other side of the jagged hole she'd pushed through to get to her brother. "Help."

Jayne lurched forward on uninjured legs and took the baby she held through the small hole. "What the –"

"Get him out, Jayne. Please."

Jayne glanced down at the strangely silent baby River held.

"Take him to Maddy and Inara," Mal said then looked to River. "Kaylee?"

Jayne watched the emotion play across River's face and his eyes widened. He didn't need to hear the girl speak. He already knew what her answer was going to be.

River shook her head and glanced down at the baby in her arms. Zoe hobbled closer to Mal. Jayne could feel them pressing in to hear River's news.

"Simon won't leave her. He's too hurt to move, and there's really no way out." River looked around, the stains on her dirt-covered cheeks clearly made by tears. "Everything's so – broken."

"We'll get him out, River," Mal said, and Jayne recognized the tone instantly. One that indicated they'd get it done, whatever it was, and deal with everything else later. And he'd do the same. He'd follow Mal's example. He stepped forward and held out his hands.

River hesitated only a moment before placing her nephew into the big man's arms.

"What can we do?" Zoe asked River as she and Mal moved forward after Jayne left.

River looked around. "Can't do anything right now. You're hurt. Need to rest. Can't come in here with me."

Mal's eyes flashed. He didn't like the helpless feeling that was beginning to settle like a dead weight on his shoulders. "River, I ain't gonna –"

But River interrupted. "Inara needs you. Go down. Help will come." Her eyes shifted to Zoe and Mal had the distinct impression the girl was trying to recruit his first mate into coercing him into doing what she wanted.

"She is right, sir. We need to rest, re-group –"

"It's my ship, Zoe –" Mal started, nearly regretting the sharp movement he'd made to turn and look at her. He grimaced and wrapped an arm around his injured side. "I can't sit here and do noth-"

"Going to sit with Simon." River pushed herself away from the opening. "Don't want him to be alone."

"River, wait," Mal called. He was unwilling to let her go without at least offering some help, but he knew he couldn't get through that hole without doing further injury to himself. He bent down to collect another blanket that they'd pulled from the overturned cabinets. The motion made him wince, as it pushed against his bruised and broken ribs, but he managed to offer the material to River. "Make sure he's warm."

* * *

Inara blinked when she noticed Jayne appear out of the foliage. She watched, her eyes glued to his back, as he climbed down with a small bundle in his arms. The baby began to cry halfway down the rope and Inara felt her heart lurch at the sound.

By the time Jayne got to her, the baby was crying full out. Deprived of his mother's nutrition and warm embrace, the boy no doubt felt lost and alone. Inara opened her arms immediately and when she opened her mouth to ask Jayne a question, he simply turned away and walked back to the ship, unable or unwilling to answer any of the many questions poised on her lips.

"He's so tiny," Madeline observed, reaching a thin finger toward the pale, clenched fists. It was the first time she'd moved and Inara was grateful for something to occupy the girl's attention.

Inara glanced down at the bundle buried for warmth in her skirts and nodded, barely able to keep her eyes on the baby. She selfishly wanted to see Mal climb down from the ship. She wanted to see him with her own eyes. Jayne had said nothing, his expression revealing to Inara only one thing; the baby she held now had come into this war ravaged 'verse without a mother to care for him. And it took every ounce of strength Inara possessed not to break down and cry for her mei mei.

While Madeline cooed and entertained the baby, fingers ghosting over his smooth skin, Inara's eyes remained firmly fixed on the swaying branches and the metal hull visible through them. Her heart skipped when she noticed someone moving slowly through the path Jayne had haphazardly cut through the foliage. She had to force herself to remain calm as a familiar form came into view – it wasn't Jayne.

In the low light, she couldn't truly make out their faces, but her body tensed in hope that it was Mal. She had so much to say, so much to –

When he lifted his head and she saw, without a doubt, that her prayers had been answered, her shoulders slumped and her body collapsed around the baby. She pulled him into her arms, dislodging Madeline from where he had drawn her undivided attention, and stood on shaky legs.

"Mal . . ." Inara whispered as he approached her with a limp. He was bruised and battered – but he was alive. She could see he was exhausted and when he leaned against her, she could feel it too. They stood that way for a long moment, wanting, needing, what little comfort they could provide one another.

They didn't part until Madeline's tiny voice asked, "Where's Kaylee and Doctor Simon?"

Inara searched Mal's face, hoping he would have an answer where Jayne had none.

"Still inside, kiddo," Mal answered, his voice thick with emotion.

They watched Madeline reach up and try to touch the baby Inara held tight to her breast. "But he needs his mom. And –"

"'Nara needs to be his mom for now," Mal interrupted, and Inara could see that this was something he didn't want to have to explain. She met his eyes, needing to hear from his own lips that her mei mei was dead. When he looked at her, eyes sad and soulful, she swallowed back a sob. "Ya need to be his ma for now."

Tears leaked down the corner of her cheeks as she asked, "Simon?"

"Hurt bad. Won't leave without her."

"River?"

"Won't leave 'er brother."

Inara bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling and nodded her understanding. Tears welled in her dark eyes but she set her jaw to keep them from falling. Just a little longer. She needed to be strong until it was all done.

"We'll get 'em out." Jayne puffed, dropping a torn bag full of supplies that he'd managed to gather from the ship.

Inara lifted her eyes to the mercenary, surprised to see the determined set of his jaw.

"_All_ of 'em." He turned around and headed back into the wreckage, his stance sure and confident.

TBC

---------

Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know.


	4. Chapter 3

Sequel to 'On the Edge'

**Chapter 3**

With a grunt, Jayne dropped another bag beside Inara and then leaned back, stretching his sore muscles. He'd been working non-stop to get as much out of the ship as he could and he'd had to do it all alone.

Everyone else was too injured to assist. Inara and the lil-pint were all enamored of the new baby, using him as a distraction so they wouldn't need to think about what they'd lost. Mal and Zoe were helping as much as they could once Jayne dropped the bagfuls of items to the ground. River, who hadn't been too badly hurt, refused to leave her brother's side. Kaylee – Jayne shook his head, unwilling to let his thoughts go in that direction. He'd want to hit things then. Cave in and crush skulls. Make things bleed.

He glanced around the forest, lush in places, bare in others, and heaved a huge sigh. In lieu of doing damage to those responsible, he'd had to settle for manual labor. He was used to it. It was nothing new. And it kept him from dwelling on what they'd lost because of - he glanced sideways at Mal - the captain's bad decision. The mercenary glanced up toward the ship and gnashed his teeth together, clenching his jaw until it hurt as he thought about all of the mistakes the captain had made that had cost lives.

The baby whimpered in Inara's arms and Jayne's head swiveled to take in the tiny face, eyes scrunched and short, stubby fingers balled into tight fists. It was difficult to hate the little boy, but the big man could still be angry at his father and the crazy little moonbrain the captain had allowed onto his boat almost two years ago now. If Mal had just turned them away or flushed them out the airlock, this would never have happened.

The snap of a twig and the rustle of approaching footsteps alerted the survivors that someone was coming. Jayne slipped his pistol from its holster faster than the eye could see and blended into the foliage, determined to kill as many Alliance scum as he could before they took him.

Mal and Zoe drew much slower, their injuries clearly preventing them from moving at their normal speed.

"We saw the crash," a grey haired woman said as she walked around a large tree trunk, a group of curious and wide-eyed people behind her. "Can we be of any aid?" She approached where Inara, Madeline and the baby sat. The others who accompanied her looked cautiously at the wreckage littering the forest.

It was difficult to miss the grateful look that passed across Inara's face. "It would be appreciated, thank you."

"I'm Kara Eldar, from Flagstaff." She arched her neck to indicate the direction from which they'd come. "Town not too far from here."

"That your transport back there?" A man asked, pointing in the direction the shuttle had landed.

Inara nodded. "It is."

The older woman glanced down at the fussing bundle wrapped in Inara's skirts. "This little one is small."

Inara bit back a sob and tightened her hold on the baby. "Born just today."

A look of surprise passed across the older woman's face. "You look well, but you should probably –"

"He's not mine."

The woman stared at Inara for a long moment then glanced at the ship, understanding dawning behind her bright blue eyes.

"His mother is trapped inside the ship – with his father," Inara clarified.

"I see." Kara knelt beside Inara and held out her hand. "We'd like to help you. So many folks gettin' caught in the battles lately."

''ppreciate it," Mal answered from where he limped back toward them from the ship, holstering his weapon.

A man with a medical bag hurried forward and helped Mal to sit. "Let me look at your wounds."

"Worse one's our doc, inside," Mal grit out when the man pressed on a particularly sensitive rib.

"We'll get to him. Let me treat you first." The young man held out his hand, "Rand Bas. My sister and I are the town's doctors. Don't usually got much need to go into the city for medical care. 'Cept, your people might be bad off enough we need to take you there."

Mal tensed, drawing the attention of an armed man who stood behind Kara. "You Independents?"

"Got caught in the middle," Mal offered. It was the truth, if not the whole of it. "Got shot down because of it."

Zoe's eyes darted back and forth between a few of the rougher looking men and the doctor who was treating Mal's wounds with surprising efficiency. "Still got people in there if you can get 'em out."

The man behind Kara nodded curtly, motioned to the others, and moved toward the ship. When Mal called out a warning, they paused to wait for 'Jayne' to show them the safest way in.

A younger woman, Rand's sister, carrying what looked like a medical bag, knelt beside Inara. "Could I examine him? Make sure he's healthy?"

Inara nodded to the young woman, whose curiously kind hazel eyes reminded her of Kaylee. She nodded a response, and opened the material covering the newborn – but did not relinquish her hold.

* * *

"Lily, we need a hand up here!" One of the men called from the ship after noticing Rand was still busy with his two patients. 

The young girl smiled kindly at Inara and hurried over to where the knotted rope dangled from the top of the ship. She glanced up expectantly. The bits of waning sunlight that peeked through the trees highlighted strands of red in her otherwise honey-hued hair.

"Got some wounded up here needs your care."

Fearless, the woman slung her bag over her head and gripped the rope. "Lift me up!"

In no time, the men had pulled the young doctor into the wreckage and were leading her back toward the bowels of the ship; a small passage had been cleared so that she could crawl through unhindered.. Wiping sweat from her eyes, Lily took in the damage with an astonished eye. "How'd anyone live through this?"

"One didn't," the man in front of her answered as they began to crawl through torn and bent metal.

Once reaching their destination, Lily immediately noticed the three people huddled together. Heaving a deep breath, Lily moved through the men, on her hands and knees, to triage the situation.

A dark-haired girl, eyes swollen and puffy, looked up and moved out of the way from where she lay, head pillowed on a man's arm. Lily reached for her but the girl pushed away the attention.

"I'll be fine. Simon needs help. He's hurt."

Lily nodded and crawled to Simon's side, instantly noting the chill of his skin beneath hers. "Simon?" she asked, hoping to rouse him. His eyes were closed and as she leaned closer, she noticed his labored breathing. Reaching into her bag, she drew out some equipment, and stopped short when she heard him speak.

"Please don't take her away." The sadness in his voice sent chills down her spine.

Lily's eyes flicked toward the pale woman who lay still on the other side of him. The distress and sadness in his voice caused her heart to skip and she swallowed hard against the sudden lump that formed in her throat.

"I need to treat you. Can you let me do that?" She leaned down and began to diagnose his injuries. They were extensive, but probably not fatal if treated right away. Most of the blood covering him was from the woman lying at his side, a woman who, clearly, had been someone very special to him.

"Doesn't matter." His voice was flat. "Nothing matters anymore."

The dark-haired girl suddenly appeared at Lily's side, clutching Simon's hand. "Don't say that. Your son needs you. _I_ need you."

"Kaylee needed me too." Simon hissed in pain as Lily pulled open his already torn shirt and swabbed at a particularly large gash that ran the length of his chest.

"Not your fault."

Lily was startled when Simon's head lolled to one side and he looked directly at her – through her. The heartache reflected in those striking blue eyes stole her breath and she found herself having to glance away.

The young girl's eyes narrowed and Lily felt immediately uncomfortable, as if she had intruded on something intensely personal between the two. She continued her work in silence, only asking questions when she absolutely needed to know the answers.

* * *

By the time they'd managed to get Simon and Kaylee out of the ship, night had fallen. It was too dark to traverse the forest, especially with so many injured, so fires were built in a small clearing and everyone huddled around them for warmth. Tall trees swayed above them, providing a thick canopy of dark protection from anyone looking down from above. 

The shuttle wasn't far off, but Inara had refused to leave Mal's side when the doctors decided it wouldn't be wise for the injured to try and make it even that far.

Lily and Kara brewed some weak tea and they passed the few cups around to keep everyone occupied. River refused it. She just continued her vigil by her brother's side. She watched him, and everyone, closely, her gaze mostly hidden by a veil of long dark hair that fell over her face.

Simon lolled in and out of consciousness, muttering, whispering words no one could understand. His skin was damp and clammy. The hours trapped inside the ship had taken their toll and River knew some of his wounds were now infected.

She reached out and rested a hand on his shoulder, then trailed slim fingers his cheek. Some part of her always touched him, even as her eyes scanned the group huddled around the fires.

She couldn't bring herself to smile when her gaze fell on Mal. But she tried. He sat with Inara, and River could sense that the two desperately tried to take comfort from one another's closeness. It hadn't worked well, but the wounds were still fresh – the memories, the grief. And they were the two most stubborn people she knew. They would never just fall into one another arms like Simon and Kaylee finally had. There was too much baggage. For a moment, River hoped that these events would begin a union they both clearly wanted, but had been far too afraid to begin.

As if sensing River's eyes on her, Inara lifted her head. River could see her arms tense, prepare to offer the sleeping baby to her, but she shook her head and smiled sadly at her unconscious brother. Inara understood and lowered her gaze again.

River's eyes swept around the campfires, lingered briefly on the two doctors huddled together and speaking in whispers, before focusing on the darkness which surrounded them. She watched like a hawk for movement in the treeline. She knew Jayne was there keeping watch, alternating duties with the rest of the men, to make sure nothing dangerous could approach the group without warning.

Movement at her side drew back her attention and River rested a hand on Madeline's shoulder. The girl had filled her awake time by fawning over the baby, but when her eyes began to droop, she hovered close to Simon, and had fallen asleep as close to him as anyone would allow.

Each time the baby woke, Simon would toss and turn, clearly agitated by the sound of his son's cries. Madeline would wake too and reach out her small hand to touch whatever part of him she could reach. It seemed to calm him more than the drugs.

River closely watched each injection Lily gave to Simon. He would calm for a few moments and then fall asleep again, and she would settle against him for another few hours of uneasy rest. Because even though his body was still, his mind was not. She could feel the numb nothingness that surrounded him. It was a sharp contrast to Jayne's anger, Mal's fear, and Inara's heartache. And it settled around her shoulders like the weight of a wet, chilly blanket. She closed her eyes and tried to retreat into her own mind. She needed to combat her own grief, find a way to stabilize it. She needed to ground herself. Otherwise, she would be no use to her brother, no use to anyone. And they needed her now. They needed her to be sane.

* * *

Simon was cold. Numb. He could feel each injection as if it were a knife slicing open already raw and bleeding skin. But he didn't have the energy to even open his eyes. He simply waited for the barely efficient drugs to take effect and force him back into dream-filled sleep. 

He could remember each time he woke. Pain shot through his body, but the medication couldn't numb the pain in his mind – and heart.

If the doctor had anything stronger, it wasn't being used. He didn't think he was hurt badly enough for the good stuff anyway, or, they just simply didn't have it. So, instead of a blissful, painless, dreamless sleep, his body relaxed and the pain receded to a dull roar. But his mind remained active, replaying every event that had led him to this point in his life in clarifying detail.

Guilt over the deaths of so many innocents weighed heavily on him. Friends he'd seen die because of choices he'd made, loved ones who he would never again touch, hold, kiss. In his dreams, he sobbed for their loss, tears flowed freely down his cheeks as he remembered it all, as he watched it replay in his mind with no way to stop it.

He didn't realize that River heard it all as she snuggled close to him, and in his dreams he felt her wipe away the very real tears that leaked out from beneath his tightly closed eyelids.

* * *

Simon said nothing as he was carried out of the forest on a man-made gurney. Inara asked multiple times if he wanted to hold his son, but he continued to stare up at the trees swaying in the morning breeze. He couldn't look at the boy right now, and yet all he wanted to do was hold the little one. It was a contrast of emotion so strong, Simon didn't know how to respond, so he remained silent. 

Finally, Inara stopped asking and with another needle to the neck, Simon was once again unconscious.

Only the sound and smell of something familiar woke him again. As he peeled open his eyes and stared straight up at the sterile white washed walls, he felt like he'd come home. A nurse hovered around him and smiled kindly when she noticed his eyes flutter open. She said something that Simon couldn't acknowledge, much less process, but that didn't stop the smile from crossing her face.

"Good of you to join us, doctor," another voice, this one firmer, steadier than the last, echoed from the other side of the room.

Simon's head swiveled toward the sound and he blinked several times to get his bearings as the white-clad form focused in front of him. His mouth moved and the nurse put a straw to his lips to allow him a small sip to wet his pallet.

As the doctor explained the injuries Simon had sustained, he simply nodded, understanding. He didn't question how the man knew he was a doctor. He had to guess that someone had told him.

When the doctor was done speaking, Simon whispered Kaylee's name.

"We have her," the doctor confirmed with a slow nod. "Your sister is outside waiting with your son. He checked out fine. We've just given him a few vitamin supplements to allow his immune system to more fully develop since he arrived early."

"Can I see them?" Simon whispered, taking a deep, shaky breath.

The doctor nodded and motioned to the nurse still hovering in the background. "Of course. I'll be back later."

When Simon heard the door open, he turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw Inara walk in holding the baby.

"My –"

"Sister," Inara nodded slowly and sat down beside him, tilting the baby up so that Simon could see his face.

"Where's –"

Inara's eyes bore into his, pleading with him to not ask for his real sister by name.

Somewhere in the back of his drugged mind, Simon understood. He blinked several more times in an attempt to recover more focus, but it was little use and he sank into the bed with a heavy sigh.

"Don't rush it, Simon." Inara moved closer and took his hand after noticing the look of frustration the passed across his face. "You're injured and you need time to recover."

His eyes shifted the dark-haired boy as he chewed on a tiny fist and stared right at his father.

A lump forming in his throat, Simon could only nod. He hesitated for a moment, and simply watched his son, wanting to see the life he and Kaylee had created. That life was both a reminder of what he'd lost and what he'd gained. So much more had been lost and Simon had a difficult time sorting it out in his mind. He blamed the drugs, but in truth, Simon had just had the only thing stable about his life pulled out from beneath him. Kaylee had made him feel at home on that derelict ship she'd more than once been angry at him for calling a piece of junk. He'd gotten used to the place, called it home, and now it was gone – and so was the woman who had made him feel that way.

As the emotions of the last few days barreled through his drug-induced system, he had to turn away so that Inara wouldn't see the tears that rolled unwelcome down a bruised cheek.

* * *

As he raised his hand to knock on the open door, Mal stopped and hesitated, his eyes falling on Inara's face as she hummed to the baby. His heart twisted and churned in many ways, most of them unnerving instead of uncomfortable. He found himself standing there just listening to the hypnotizing sound, before finding his voice and rapping his knuckles on the open door. 

There was no smile in her eyes anymore, not since Kaylee – Mal swallowed thickly. He didn't want to think about his beloved mei mei, but everywhere he turned, there was something in his path to remind him of his oft times annoyingly bubbly mechanic. He couldn't even take refuge in his home; it was gone too.

He had to face some very real fears now. He couldn't run from them any longer. He'd been afraid to support the Independents for fear of what might happen to his crew. But the worst had happened anyway, despite how hard he'd tried to keep out of the fighting. He felt the very real pull to act now, do more than what little they'd already accomplished.

But as he stared at Inara, he realized that decision that had been nagging at him for the past few days, coupled with sadness and anger, needed to wait – for just a little while longer.

He needed to start with something simple: an apology. He'd put it off for far too long, using his injuries as an excuse, and Kaylee's death as a reason for his increasing detachment. No one had pushed him to answer questions or reassure them in any way. They were all grieving. And they each had their own methods of doing so.

"Mal." Inara's voice was low, gentle. She turned her gaze back to the gibbering bundle in her arms and forced a small smile.

Mal entered, walking in slow, measured steps toward Inara. His advance stopped when she said, "you haven't really seen much of him."

Mal's eyes flicked to the baby. "Ain't seen much of anyone bein' cooped up in that bed." Mal stopped. Now was not the time for excuses, and simply said, "He's been in good hands."

"Would have been –" Inara shook her head and Mal's eyes narrowed. "Nevermind."

Mal knew exactly what she meant. "Ain't been easy."

Her head snapped up and she met his narrowed gaze with one of her own. Mal recoiled at the look, unsure his fragile heart could take another emotional beating.

Inara opened her mouth but closed it again and glanced down at the baby in her arms. "He was early, but the doctors say he's strong."

Mal could sense her wish to talk, but he could hear the hesitance in her tone, the unwillingness to look too weak before him. He swallowed hard. "Just like his ma."

Inara pursed her lips and for a moment Mal thought she was going to cry. But she simply nodded slowly and ran a long, slim finger over the baby's pudgy cheek. "Yes." After a moment, she glanced up. "Simon?"

Mal's jaw tensed and his eyes hardened. He didn't want to talk about Simon. Instead, he shrugged and took a few more steps into the room. He glanced down at the baby and finally answered with an unconcerned, "Ain't seen 'im."

He felt his cheeks flame as Inara's eyes searched his face. He hadn't been entirely truthful in his answer. He'd just come from Simon's room. But he hadn't been able to go in. He found himself torn between wanting to wrap his hands around the boy's neck and choke the life out of him for – so many things he'd lost count, and dearly needing to reminisce about the little mechanic they both loved so much, but he'd only stood at the door, unable to force his feet into the room.

"We're all grieving, Mal." Inara's soft voice broke his reverie and his hands unconsciously balled into fists at his side.

"An' Simon don't want to even see his kid. The kid Kaylee died to –" he choked, unable to continue, and turned away so Inara would not see his weakness. He moved to the small window and looked out, seeing nothing.

"We all grieve in our own way." Her voice was soft, gentle, and Mal knew it was more to keep the baby quiet, than representative of how she really felt about the situation. She was a fiercely loyal and opinionated woman, and he wished she'd stand up and yell, scream – cry, for all they had lost.

Mal set his jaw, took a deep breath, and turned around. "They released me and Zoe. We can –"

"Can what, Mal?" Her interruption surprised him and his mouth hung open as she continued. "Can go home now?" She pressed a gentle kiss to the baby's cheek before laying him back in the small crib that had been brought in for her to use. When she stood and stalked toward him, Mal stood his ground, though the fire in her eyes told him quite plainly that he should take several steps back.

"We have no home to go back to. We're trapped here. Like sitting ducks waiting for the Alliance to come back and take their revenge. We have no –"

He quickly enveloped her in his arms and held her tight, needing to do something but unable to speak. She tensed in his arms, and even balled her hands into fists and struck his chest – out of anger, frustration, despair, he didn't know which, but figured it to be a combination of all three.

After a few moments, Inara lifted her head. Her eyes were wet, but no tears had fallen. Instead, they were hard, angry, as she spoke, exasperation evident in her tone. "Kaylee's dead, Mal. Gone. And I've been caring for her infant son for the last few days because his father is unable and, currently, unwilling, to do it himself. Me? Caring for a baby."

Mal couldn't voice how unusual, yet so natural, it looked to see her holding a little one.

But Inara continued, forcing his attention to her words. "His aunt is hiding outside of town so anyone who has seen the news feeds about the Tams doesn't immediately suspect our injured doctor. You are hurt. Zoe is hurt. Madeline's father is dead. And I – I don't know who to grieve for more. There isn't enough of me to go around."

When she tired and weakly leaned against him, he simply held her, wishing there was something he could do or say to put their family back together again.

TBC

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know. 


	5. Chapter 4

Sequel to 'On the Edge'

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 4**

The two men were silent as the land-bound mule rolled across the country side, each lost in their own thoughts. Simon winced as his still healing body bounced in the uncomfortable seat and he shot an annoyed look at Jayne, who he figured was driving this way on purpose.

He noticed Jayne look at him out of the corner of his eye before muttering," Didn't make the roads." The expression on his face was anything but apologetic.

Simon didn't even bother to keep the snark out of his tone. "You could drive _on_ them." He looked away when Jayne didn't respond.

Minutes of relieving silence passed, and Simon was already lost in his own thoughts when Jayne's annoying voice intruded. "You got responsibilities now."

Simon's eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips, snorting indignantly as he exhaled through his nose. Jayne was the last person to be counseling him on responsibility. "You wouldn't know anything about –"

"That's lil' Kaylee's kid Inara been carin' for. _Your_ kid. Ain't right for you to be ignorin' –"

Simon clenched his jaw. "I'm not talking about this with you." He'd had more than enough time to think about his responsibilities, he didn't need Jayne to point them all out.

"Gotta talk about it with someone. An' seein' as I'm sittin' right here an' we got a long way to go, guess you're gonna have to listen."

"I have my sister to talk with. She's my family." The implication that Simon didn't consider Jayne family was not lost on the big man. "Kindly keep your opinions to yourself until we get to wherever you're taking me."

"Could just snap your neck and dump you in the woods, instead," came the quick retort. "No one'd ever find yer body."

Simon had long ago stopped flinching beneath Jayne's threats, but he also knew he would never be able to hold his own against the larger man. "And my sister would respond in kind."

Jayne grunted and Simon couldn't help but feel even more disgusted than usual at the sound. "Fight your own battles, little man. Don't ask baby sis to fight 'em for ya."

If he'd been a dragon of old earth-that-was lore, fire would have erupted from Simon's nostrils. "Stop. Right now. I'm getting out," he hissed. He wasn't going to talk to anyone, much less Jayne, about – well anything. Remembering Kaylee's bright eyes and cheerful disposition made Simon hurt more than any physical injury ever could. Not for the first time did he wish the ship had taken him instead of Kaylee.

The mule stopped and Simon leaped out, wincing as his ribs twisted uncomfortably. He walked in the opposite direction, limping badly on his still healing leg.

"Should just leave ya!" Jayne growled behind him.

"I'm not stopping you," Simon answered, walking faster as he felt Jayne trudging toward him.

"I loved her like everybody else!"

Simon whirled on unsteady legs and met Jayne's eyes. He could see the truth of those words and it startled him speechless. He didn't even have the energy to look disgusted.

His voice was softer now, but still hard. "Ain't right she chose you."

Simon bit back the bile rising in his throat and said simply. "That may be the one and only thing we ever agree on."

"You gotta do right by Kaylee's boy."

Simon's gaze hardened. He'd tolerated this conversation for as long as he intended. Taking parenting advice from Jayne Cobb was the last thing Simon Tam ever intended to do. "That your oversized ape-ish brain thinks it knows what I should or shouldn't do is a wonder. "

The fist Jayne swung at Simon's face connected so quickly even at his best Simon would not have been able to avoid it. He landed on his backside with a painful thud and stared up at Jayne, dumbstruck by the big ape's audacity.

"This ain't about me not likin' you, or you not likin' me. It's about that boy. He don't deserve none a this. But his ma's gone and now he's stuck with just _you_." Jayne's disapproving gaze was unmistakable. "Ain't none of it fair. But – that's life. An' we're gonna make the best of it for that kid."

Simon pushed himself to his feet, incensed. It had been building for a long time, this anger, and trapped in a hospital bed, Simon'd had no outlet. Jayne's face, Simon quickly deduced, would make a large, ugly one. But regardless of how lost he felt without Kaylee to stabilize him, he refused to let Jayne tell him what to do. "_We_, aren't going to do anything. He's _my_ responsibility."

Jayne stepped back, unclenched his fists and walked away. "An' it only took you a week to admit it."

Simon huffed, shocked that Jayne backed away from a fair fight. One that Simon desperately needed. "I hardly think you have the qualifications to council me on –"

Jayne whirled on Simon, cutting his stride short. "We was friends. Kaylee an' me. An' that kid. He's innocent. Just like lil' pint."

Simon recoiled as if he'd been hit again. He couldn't think about Madeline right now; there was only so much heartache he could take. But even the mention of her name forced even more regret to invade his already guilty conscious; He'd refused to see her at the hospital and had left her to Inara's care – just like his son.

He was a fish out of water in this place – in the Black, outside of the stark cleanliness of a medical ward, or the neat, opulent home he'd grown up in. It had taken a year, but Kaylee had helped him to adjust, get used to living on the run. Now that she was gone, the strongest connection to this new life was gone, and he felt himself spiraling out of control. He needed to find something to steady him. Maybe it had been there all along and he just hadn't seen it. His son would be a constant reminder of what he'd lost, but the boy would also be a reminder of what he'd gained – if even for a short time.

Simon suddenly how badly he'd handled everything that had happened, and felt ashamed. He stared at Jayne, annoyed that it had taken a painful punch from the big man to make him see that a solution to his grief had been right in front of his eyes the entire time.

* * *

"Jayne better not have killed 'em," Mal said to the wind. He could sense Zoe behind him but didn't bother to turn around. She'd speak up when she felt the need. He gripped the wood railing and continued to stare down the road, expecting the mule to come into view at any time.

"Jayne ain't that dumb."

"Rough him up a bit then?" The hopeful look on Mal's face made Zoe chuckle.

"Doc's already hurt enough. Don't need to add to it."

Mal glanced back, unable to see inside the house, but it was a clear indicator to Zoe all the same. "Ain't no one that ain't hurt here, Zoe."

"Give him some time."

"He's had a week."

"Been recoverin' from wounds for that week."

Mal didn't like the direction this conversation was heading. "Plenty of time to think."

"I know what he's going through."

The voice was soft, low, and Mal's head whipped around to take in Zoe's face, the sadness in her eyes. He felt like a heel, guilty – for more than he could even begin to admit, truth be told. He'd forgotten. With all of his self-righteous pain and anger directed at Simon, he'd forgotten how Zoe'd lost Wash. She'd struggled with that pain alone, pushing everyone away – including him. She'd kept on with her duties…

But that didn't excuse Simon's behavior. _He_ had a son. Zoe had not been so blessed – or cursed.

"Give him some time."

"He's had enough time." The annoyance was clear in Mal's tone.

"You push him and he may snap."

"Better than the nothin' we been gettin' so far."

"Everyone deals with grief in their own way." Zoe's voice was quiet, reflective.

"Not used to anyone caring so much."

The two turned at the sad sound of River's voice.

"Never been part of a family – a real, true family. He doesn't know what to do. He's lost." River lifted her eyes to Mal's. "Lost in the woods." She walked to the railing, curled her fingers around the rough-hewn wood. "He doesn't like it there."

Mal's gaze softened instantly. Over the last months, River had slipped into a special place in his heart. He was surprised to learn that he loved her – every bit as much as he loved Kaylee. And as such felt an overwhelming desire to protect her. He stepped forward to embrace the girl, but River tensed, and he stopped his advance.

River eyes pierced his deliberately hardened heart. "You don't really like it there either. But it's safer. Can't get hurt as badly."

Mal was instantly defensive. "Ain't about me, Albatross."

"Not right now." She looked around his shoulder to see the mule approaching from a great distance. Mal's gaze followed and he inhaled deeply.

"Help him – please." River pleaded with Mal. She took his hands and squeezed them. "He needs you." She closed her eyes and when she opened them, they were wet with un-fallen tears. "We all do."

"Ain't sure there's much I can do." Mal wasn't sure he wanted to do anything but hit something – or someone.

River offered him a sad smile. "You'll find a way."

* * *

When he finally hobbled up onto the porch, Simon hugged his sister tightly, sinking into her welcome embrace with a heavy sigh. He hadn't seen her at all during his stay in the hospital, though Inara brought him messages, handwritten notes and drawings, to try and help his increasingly melancholy mood.

River stepped away and prodded him toward the door. He knew what waited for him there. More guilt. More regret. And probably more than one angry word. "Go. They're waiting for you."

Simon nodded, unable to completely mask his fear. He knew it wouldn't do any good. His sister could feel it anyway. She briefly touched his bruising cheek before turning away, forcing Simon to make the long journey inside alone.

After he'd gone, River glared at Jayne. "You didn't have to hit him."

The big man shrugged. "Seemed like the thing to do."

Mal stared incredulously at the mercenary. "You hit him?"

"Had it comin'."

Mal was torn between annoyance and pride. "It's _my_ job to hit him, Jayne." He pointed at his chest.

Jayne ascended the steps and shrugged again. "You can do it next time."

"Won't be a next time," River said, hugging the big mercenary. "He knows what he has to do now."

Jayne patted her slim shoulders, clearly uncomfortable, and looked around. "Where's lil' pint?"

River smiled at the endearment. "Out playing with some of the local boys in the back yard."

Both men visibly bristled at this new information.

* * *

Inara made no move to stand when Simon approached. His entire stance was one of nervous apprehension but Inara didn't want to make this easy for him. He'd rejected his own son, only seeing the boy once since he'd been in the hospital, and somewhere in the back of her mind she wanted to punish him for that.

But another part of her, the part that grieved for their lost friend, understood. And as she watched the myriad of expressions and uncertainty that crossed Simon's face now, she couldn't, in good conscious, lash out. Everyone grieved differently.

Inara settled the boy into her arms. "He's missed you." It sounded lame even to her own ears but she needed to say something. She knew too much of Simon's history with Kaylee to think he would be the one to speak first – or even well.

"He doesn't even know me."

"Whose fault is that?" Inara winced at the instant retort. She'd vowed not to do this. "I'm sorry. That wasn't fair."

"It was fair. You're right." He took a step closer, his eyes falling to the bundle wrapped in her arms.

"He needs his father."

It was clear Simon didn't know what to say. If this hadn't been such an important moment, Inara would have laughed at his reversion to the man who had been unable to speak well around any of them when he'd first boarded Serenity. "I don't know how –"

"You and Kaylee planned for this. You talked about it. You were ready." Inara lifted her eyes to his and smiled. "She told me all about it."

The wry grin that crossed Simon's face was not lost on Inara. "I'm not ready to do it without her." Simon sank into the closest chair and Inara found it difficult to be angry at him as she watched the grief and fear pass across his face.

"_So, you're ok with this?" Simon asked as Kaylee snuggled against his side. "It's a big step. I'm –"_

"_Should be askin' you that question, Simon." Her bright eyes could warm the coldest heart and Simon found himself smiling despite his nervousness._

"_I'm ok." He took a deep breath. "Mal won't be. He'll be mad."_

_Kaylee pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "We don't gotta tell him right away." She nuzzled her cheek against his and sighed. "You just let me handle the cap."_

_Simon chuckled and tightened his arms around her shoulders. "Gladly."_

"_You'll make such a good dad." Her fingers tapped out an uneven rhythm on his bare chest._

_For the moment, he ignored how the simple touch aroused him, and asked, "Why do you say that?"_

"'_Cause what you did for River is the most selfless thing I ever seen." She snuggled closer, fingers slipping now beneath the waistband of his sweatpants._

"_That doesn't make me fit to be a parent." Simon tried to concentrate, wanting to finish their conversation. He was nervous. But with Kaylee by his side, he knew they could raise this child. They'd made a home here –together, and it would be as safe as they could make it._

"_Love like that ain't somethin' that can be taught or learned." Kaylee's eyes twinkled mischievously and Simon knew their conversation had come to an end. The blood pooling in his groin was as clear an indicator as Kaylee's teasing fingers and matching grin._

_When Kaylee leaned over and kissed him, her touch fueled a fire in his blood that he hoped would never be quenched. _

He couldn't keep the sad longing out of his voice as he relived the memory. "Things don't always turn out the way we planned."

Simon shook his head to clear his thoughts. He could _feel_ Kaylee close to him, _smell_ her. When he opened his eyes and she wasn't there, it was as if all the stability in his life had suddenly been pulled out from beneath him. His heart leapt into his throat when he lifted his head and saw Inara standing over him.

"But this little boy needs you." She placed the squirming baby into his arms and stepped away. "I know, just like Kaylee did, that you'll be a good father."

Simon glanced down at the little boy, his dark tuft of hair standing on end. He settled the baby in his arms and then lifted a hand to run a solitary finger down his forehead to his nose. Simon traced the outline of the boy's thin lips before curling a finger around his cheek and beneath his chin.

"You should probably start by giving him a name."

By the time Simon could tear his gaze away from the little one lying in his arms, Inara was gone.

* * *

Later that evening, Simon stood on the old wooden porch, staring out into the flat landscape that surrounded them. Kara Eldar had kindly offered them a place to stay – in exchange for assisting around her ranch. They'd had the money, thanks to the case Jayne had dragged out of the wreckage; the compensation from the Independents to whom they'd delivered those weapon plans, to pay for everyone's medical bills, and they even had some left over. It had been squirreled away in case it was needed. For now, they could work on the ranch before deciding what they needed to do next.

The baby cooed in his arms, and as the cooling breeze ruffled his hair, he tugged the blanket around the little bundle and buried his nose in the sweet smell. His eyes slid shut and he tried in vain not to let despair overwhelm him. He wasn't ready to be a single parent.

He'd been able to weep in peace for the last week, and now, seeing his family, his friends, his son, again, had brought more unwanted loneliness and tears. Kaylee wanted this little one so badly, was so happy with her life – except when he and Mal fought. Nothing, Simon knew, had ever dimmed her bright, cheerful nature.

Nothing but the sting of death.

Lost in his thoughts, he sensed, rather than heard, an approach from behind. Mal still walked with a little bit of a limp, but Simon would have recognized the heavy footfalls anyway. He glanced down at the cane he used to get around on his own healing leg, before lifting his face into the breeze in hopes it would dry the lingering tears before Mal reached his side.

They hadn't spoken much, and if Simon really thought about it, he was to blame. He'd pushed everyone away this last week, preferring to wallow in his guilt and sadness alone. Only since he'd been here, in this old, rickety farmhouse, had he begun to re-stitch the friendships that had been forged over the last two years.

No Alliance ships had returned to see that _Serenity_ had been properly dispatched. Maris Kim must have had more important fish to fry, though Simon could not fathom how she wouldn't want to know if her own daughter had survived. Looking down at his son now, he couldn't imagine how any parent could not want to know if their child was alive or dead. He couldn't imagine not searching to the end of the 'Verse for his flesh and blood. But his father was living proof, as was Maris Kim, that sometimes people didn't deserve the children with whom they'd been blessed.

"Gettin' cold," Mal said, a hint of reproach in his tone that Simon did not acknowledge.

"What is her father's name?"

Simon could sense Mal's surprise at the sound of his voice and he waited expectantly for the captain to answer. The older man's voice was quiet, when he finally spoke, "William."

Simon nodded and said nothing more.

"That the little tyke's –"

"Yes," Simon interrupted, and glanced down at the bundle in his arms. Silence fell for a moment and Simon pushed back the sadness that constricted every muscle in his chest whenever he thought about Kaylee.

"I want to take her home." Simon turned around and met Mal's wide eyes. "Somehow."

He could see Mal's jaw tighten. _Serenity_ wouldn't fly again. Not without a lot of work and money.

Simon felt a great sense of overwhelming relief when Mal took a step forward and laid a firm hand on his shoulder. "We'll get her home, Simon. I don't know how. But we will."

Clearly identifiable gratitude welled in place of tears in Simon's eyes. It'd been a very long time since he'd felt anything but anger and disdain for Malcolm Reynolds. No matter how much the two men went through, how they suffered together, they'd always maintained a kind of unspoken distance. Not quite the uneasy truce that Simon and Jayne had managed to form, but something akin to it, which was even further strained when Mal had learned about Kaylee's pregnancy. But something had drawn them closer this time. The distance between them had shortened, despite the damage Simon felt he'd done to all his friendships over the last week.

Mal squeezed Simon's shoulder one last time before turning away and whispering to the wind, "Somehow."

TBC

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know.

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

Sequel to 'On the Edge'

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 5**

The uneasy truce the survivors had forged came crashing down around their heads when Mal stood up at dinner one night and announced that he was leaving.

Arguments broke out around the table and if it hadn't been for Inara and Zoe, fists would have flown as quickly as the words.

But Mal wouldn't budge, no matter who tried to convince him otherwise. He had things needing done and they couldn't wait any longer.

"Thought you didn't want to get involved." Zoe stood back later that evening, watching Mal stuff what few possessions he now owned into a canvas pack. She could see the exhaustion in his features; verbal sparring with Simon, not to mention everyone else, had taken a lot out of him. But he'd brought it upon himself and for the way it was done, she pitied him not a jot.

"Don't see as we got any choice now."

"Always have a choice, sir."

"Didn't get involved to protect my crew. See how well that worked out." His jaw was set and Zoe knew not to argue when he'd made up his mind.

"You do this. I'm going with you."

Mal's back went rigid and he slowly turned to face his former first mate. "Ain't askin' for that."

"Ain't offerin'. I'm tellin'."

Mal clasped Zoe's forearm and squeezed, unspoken gratitude flickering in his eyes.

"Got a promise to keep first," Zoe said, carefully gauging his reaction.

Mal stepped away with a shake of his head. "Minds made up. I'll take care of it later."

Zoe sighed. He was running and it was up to her to make sure he didn't run into something that didn't give as much as Simon's face had for Jayne's fist. It wasn't the first time she'd seen this kind of reaction to something that he just couldn't, or didn't want to, deal with. He'd come to his senses eventually. In the meantime, she'd have to make sure he was still alive when the idiocy of his behavior hit him squarely upside the head.

Knowing the attempt would be in vain, she tried again. "It shouldn't wait, sir." She knew the promise he'd made to Simon. She'd overheard him whispering to his son about taking his mother home.

Zoe clenched her jaw when Mal spoke again, his words clearly ending the topic.

"It'll have to."

* * *

Kara Eldar's old eyes followed the large man as he moved around the small room. "Where will you go?"

"Ain't sure. Can't stay here." He shoved what was left of his belongings into a pack.

"You could. I've not asked you, any of you, to leave. And – there's been no news of that Alliance ship that shot you down. Not since –"

Jayne looked up sharply. He'd been in town when everyone huddled around the only Cortez screen available to watch what news had reached this far out on the Rim. There'd been a big battle not far away the day _Serenity_ crashed. The Alliance had gone up against some big Independent force. But there hadn't been a clear victor. Heavy damage and casualties had been sustained on all sides. That had to have been why Maris Kim's ship hadn't returned for them.

Jayne wasn't too keen on sticking around to wait for that day. He bent down and resumed his packing.

"The crew, they're all fixin' to go in opposite directions. I need to be movin' on."

"You've done some mighty fine work 'round my ranch, son. You're always welcome here."

A wry grin tugged at the corner of Jayne's mouth. "Thanks, Kara. Appreciate everythin' ya done."

He glanced around the small room that had been his home for the last few weeks. He needed to go. It was far past time. He'd made his plans, contacted the appropriate parties. It was time to go meet them.

It was time to put his plan into action.

* * *

"You told me we could take her home." The fire burning in Simon's eyes struck an already raw nerve and Mal whirled on the younger man. They'd argued about this ever since Mal'd made his announcement.

"That'd require a ship of my own, now wouldn't it? Somethin' I ain't got."

"We can pay for passage with the –"

"I'm splittin' it all up. What's left. You can all do with it as you please."

Simon hadn't hit Jayne that time and he'd badly needed an outlet then. He needed one even more desperately now. "So you're just going to abandon everyone to their own –"

"You're welcome to come. Sure the Independents would love another doc on their roster."

Simon knew that Mal had made the offer because there would be no chance he would even consider it. He had a son to care for now. And – he'd already made his own plans. He knew there was no way he would change Mal's mind.

"_Of course you're welcome." The woman's voice was full of relief. "Your father will take care of everything."_

"_It will only be for a short time until I can –"_

"_Simon," the woman's exasperated voice made him smile ever so slightly. "We'll send a ship for you immediately."_

"_I'll send you the coordinates."_

"_It will be good to have you home. It's been so long –We've missed you."_

Simon couldn't help but scowl deeply at the captain. He'd made a promise and now he was breaking it.

"Where are you going?" Simon asked, though the tone sounded like more of a demand.

"To do somethin' I shoulda done a long time ago."

Simon stared at Mal's back as the man slung the pack across his shoulder and walked out the door.

* * *

She'd avoided him ever since he'd made his announcement. She knew he would come to her in his own time to say goodbye and she'd planned her assault for that moment. Even though she didn't want their last words to be ones said in anger, she couldn't let him go like this.

"I have to do this, 'Nara."

There was a glimmer of regret in his gaze. Or – Inara admitted, perhaps she simply wanted to see something that wasn't there. "No you don't."

His jaw set in that stubborn way she both hated and loved. "Ain't gonna argue."

With a resigned sigh and a roll of the eyes, Inara said, "It's what we do best."

"Yeah, well, I'm sick a arguin'."

A brief glimmer of hope burned in Inara's heart. "Then stay and –"

"And what?"

Inara took an involuntary step back when he whirled on her, his voice raised.

"Wait for the Alliance to finish whatever they run off to do and come back to take us all in? Ain't gonna wait around for that – and neither should you."

"So you're just going to abandon your crew?" He wouldn't do it. She'd guilt him into not leaving if she had to.

"Time for all of us to go our separate ways. Long past time."

"You don't believe that."

Mal stared her straight in the eyes, and the determination in his voice sent a chill down her spine. "No, problem is I shoulda split everyone up long ago."

Inara stared at his back as he walked out the door. He was running: from the pain of Kaylee's death, the loss of his home, responsibility, from _her –_ Or a combination of all those things and more. It was plain as day to anyone with half a mind to see it. If Zoe had been unable to stop him, Inara knew she'd have no chance.

She resisted the urge to chase him down and slap some sense into him knowing it wouldn't change things, knowing it would make his leaving all the more painful.

* * *

River stood still as a board as Simon moved about the room they shared with his son.

"Be careful."

Simon meticulously packed what little he still owned into a bag. "I will." A smaller bag he filled with Billy's things, baby clothes and a few toys that had been given to him by his hostess.

"I love you, mei mei." There was a sadness, a regret in his voice that River couldn't block. But she hadn't been able to block much of anything since _Serenity_ had fallen out of the sky.

"Love you, too." River embraced her brother tightly before glancing down at her sleeping nephew. "It's all set?"

"I called them yesterday. It's set."

A small smile appeared on her face. "They'll be glad to see you."

"You know why I have to –"

A slim finger to his lips silenced his explanation.

River tilted her head and affixed him with her craziest look. "She understands. She wishes she didn't comprehend."

Simon frowned. "That's not funny, River."

"Neither is what you're doing."

Simon glanced away and hesitated for a moment before saying, "It's what I have to do."

She covered his hands with her own. "I know."

* * *

"They're all leaving." The sadness in Madeline's voice echoed around Simon's ears and he couldn't help but look down at the little girl standing beside him.

The small swinging bench he sat on stopped for a moment and he slid to the side, giving silent permission for Madeline to sit next to him.

"You're going to leave too, aren't you?"

Simon swallowed thickly. The only reason he hadn't left yet was because he wanted everyone else to be gone before the transport arrived for him. "Yes."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Madeline's shoulders slump. He repositioned Billy in his arms and turned as well as he could to look down at the little girl. "And I'd like you to come with me."

Madeline's eyes widened. "Really?"

A sad smile quirked the corner of his lips. "I have it all planned."

Madeline looked hopeful. "How?"

Simon gave her all of his attention. "I've contacted my parents. Asked them if I can come home. With you and Billy."

Madeline inhaled sharply and Simon noticed her hands begin to tremble. "My mother – she'll –"

"I've worked it all out. You'll be my daughter. We'll just need to go over a few details."

Madeline's eyes narrowed and the end of Simon's mouth quirked in response. It would be a little unusual for him to return to Osiris with such an old child. But he'd worked it all out. She would be the result of one night when he was very young, inexperienced and traveling offworld. Madeline's mother would be dead and Simon had already assured his parents that the necessary paternity tests had been performed.

Simon stopped thinking for a moment to watch Madeline's expression carefully. He hadn't expected that perhaps she wouldn't want to go along with this ruse. Concern tinged his voice as he asked, "Is that all right with you?"

Madeline nodded. "I guess." She looked around and Simon felt his growing love for this girl tug at his already fractured heart. "I can't stay here."

"I'm glad." He lifted the sleeping Billy so that she could see inside the blanket. "He needs a big sister to help care for him."

Madeline smiled for the first time in a very long time. "I can be a good big sister."

Simon wrapped his arm around her shoulder and drew her close. "I'm counting on it."

* * *

Inara glided gracefully around the empty room. She had a few more things to pack, but it didn't take long.

"I want to go with you."

Inara stopped and turned her gaze toward the younger girl. "River –"

The Reader slung a pack over her shoulder. "I can help."

"And leave Simon –"

"He has his own work to do. I cannot be a part of it now."

Inara linked her wrists in front of her. Simon wouldn't willingly leave his sister behind. She waited for the younger girl to go on.

"He's going home."

Inara raised a well manicured eyebrow at this news. The last time she checked, the Tams were still wanted criminals.

"Father wants the line to continue. Will pay off and pull strings. Simon can go back to his life." River drew closer and Inara could see something else swirling in the girl's dark eyes. "He'll say that I'm dead. No one will ever know."

Inara inhaled sharply and decided she'd need to talk to Simon, find out why he was really willing to leave his sister behind. A sister he'd risked so much to protect and keep safe. "He'll go back to that –"

"He has plans." River turned away and looked up into the night sky. "I have my own."

Inara's eyes narrowed. "And Simon's ok with this? You coming with me?"

"Don't need his permission. I'm of legal age. He's not my guardian."

Inara frowned. Stubbornness abounded in this crew and Inara was annoyed to admit that the trait didn't just fall on the male gender. "That would be River speak for you haven't even asked."

"He knows." There was something in her expression Inara couldn't read.

"That's not an answer."

"I'm safer with you than I am with Jayne."

Inara exhaled sharply through her nose. No doubt everyone would agree with that assessment, but she was still not comfortable with letting River come with her – and why Simon would be so adamant about leaving without his sister. "I don't know, River –"

"Please," River pleaded.

"I'll make my decision after I talk to your brother." Inara was grateful when River didn't argue.

* * *

Simon glanced up when Inara appeared in the open doorway, looking at the occupants inside with concern. Simon rubbed the wailing baby's back, whispered to him, fed him, but he would still not stop crying. The sound echoed through the house and the exasperated look on Simon's face indicated very clearly that he was at his wit's end.

"It's as if he knows," the exasperated father said as Inara stepped over the threshold.

Inara touched the small red cheek with a slim finger. "I'm sure he can feel the tension." She looked around the room, noting a certain child's absence. "Where's Madeline?"

"I sent her downstairs to ask Kara if she had anything that might calm him."

Inara nodded as he continued to pace, his steely composure splintering just a little more with each continued high-pitched wail. She didn't dispense with pleasantries. "You know River has asked to come with me."

Simon hesitated only a moment in his pacing. "Yes."

"I fail to understand why you don't want to take her with you – after everything you risked to protect her."

"Right now she'll be far more protected with you than she ever could be with me." The comment came so very quickly, Inara knew he'd rehearsed it.

"Simon –"

"Just – " He stopped his pacing and Inara could see the pain in his eyes. "Find a way to tell me how she's doing, all right?" It wasn't really a question. "I can't know where she is – in case –" he took a deep breath. "In case they don't believe my story and try to get the information out of me without my cooperation."

"You don't have to go back there." Inara wasn't certain why he was even going to try.

"I have to do this, Inara."

"Will you tell me why?"

"The less you know the better."

Inara's only response was a frown.

He shrugged. "It's not as if Mal is eager to put his crew back together anyway." There was a bit of resentment in his tone that Inara had to admit she shared.

"You're sure its going to be safe?" With a grateful look from Simon, she took the baby from his arms and tried to sooth his cries.

"I've already spoken to my parents."

Inara's breath caught but she hid it well. "So they think River is dead?"

"Yes."

Simon turned away and looked out the window, and his vision was suddenly filled with the image of Kaylee running through the large wheat fields toward him, arms outstretched, that big, neverending smile on her face. "I have to do something."

"She wouldn't want you to do this."

Simon exhaled loudly. "I can't have this conversation again, Inara."

Inara could only nod. "I know."

"Take care of River for me, please."

Inara closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "I will."

TBC

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know. 


	7. Chapter 6

Sequel to 'On the Edge'

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 6**

Simon took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment to try and steady his pounding heart. This wasn't a meeting he was looking forward to; on the contrary, he would have preferred never to see this place, or its people, ever again. But he needed them. He had no choice.

Madeline slung Billy's baby bag over her shoulder and clutched Simon's hand as they walked off the transport together. It didn't take long for Simon to hear the voice that would forever be engrained in his mind.

"Simon!" Regan Tam hurried toward her son, arms outstretched.

"Mother," Simon allowed her to pull him into a tight embrace, careful to remain just stiff enough, just distant enough, that she didn't crush Billy in the process. But as she held him, a completely unwelcome realization startled him. It felt good to lean on someone else for a change instead of having to be the one everyone else depended on. The feeling didn't last long – he remembered what this woman had done to her children – or rather, had not done for them.

"Oh, it's so good to have you back." There were tears in Regan's eyes. Simon couldn't ever remember seeing tears there before. "Your father will meet us at home. He had a board meeting he simply couldn't miss." She directed him off the platform.

"Of course." Simon carefully kept his disappointment hidden. Some things never changed. His children were never important enough for Gabriel Tam to leave work early.

Regan smiled down at Madeline and extended her hand. "Hello dear."

Simon held his breath, hoping, praying, that the ruse would hold long enough for him to execute his plans.

Madeline glanced hesitantly up at Simon before un-enthusiastically reaching up to shake Regan's hand. "Hello."

Simon rested a comforting and calming hand on her back, giving her support when he knew Madeline just wanted to run and hide. The little girl didn't like women at all.

"Oh, there's no need to be shy, Madeline."

Simon inwardly cringed at the saccharine sweet sound of his mother's voice. He knew, from his knowledge and experience of Core world protocol, that neither Madeline nor Billy were children she would want to parade proudly around to their friends – despite their protestations of the opposite. Bastard children would not elevate their social standing or give them respect in the eyes of their peers.

Pleasantries dispensed, Regan returned her attention to her son. "How have you been? You must tell me everything." She fussed over Simon all the way to the waiting hovercar.

His annoyance grew when she ignored Madeline in favor of Billy, though the girl was as much a part of the family now as the newborn. He finally relinquished his son to her arms to help Madeline into the opulent vehicle. She sat close, hands crossed politely in her lap, legs dangling from the seat because they couldn't reach the floor. It hadn't really been so long since she'd been away from the Core worlds. She knew her manners. At least his mother could take pride in that – if nothing else.

When he turned to take his son back, Regan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm not letting this dear go so quickly."

"Mother –"

"I know how protective you must be feeling, Simon. But really, he's fine." She cooed at the baby before fixing him with a grin. "I have done this before, you know."

As much as Simon didn't want to admit it, Billy hadn't made a peep since being settled into her arms. He watched his son like a hawk, and steeled himself for the volley of questions he knew would be waiting at the tip of his mother's lips as soon as they were on their way back to the Tam Estate.

So taken was she with the babe in her arms, it took longer than Simon anticipated for his mother's questions to begin. But when she finally raised a serious gaze to his face, he knew he was in for a very long day.

"What happened, Simon?"

* * *

Men of all sizes walked around the small, isolated camp. Jayne watched them out of the corner of his eye, noticing the mix of new and old weaponry slung over their shoulders.

"You're sure?" The man standing before him asked again.

Jayne leveled his eyes at the man. "Yeah."

"We don't get many volunteers for this kind of work."

Jayne settled the pack over his shoulder. "'S why I'm here."

"We're glad of it, believe me. This isn't an easy job." The man looked over his shoulder at the small ship being readied for its mission.

"I got experience in 'not easy.'

"So you say." The man glanced down at the paperwork in his hand; it was fairly straightforward. There wasn't much Jayne Cobb could hide from him. There wasn't much a man like Jayne would want to hide at this point in his life.

For a few moments, Jayne felt as if his request might be denied. "Got plenty a muscle to back up my words."

A grin spread across the man's face. "I don't need further convincing."

"So – am I in?" Jayne's impatience was palpable.

The man extended a hand, which Jayne took with a feral grin.

"Welcome to the Independent Special Ops team, Mister Cobb."

* * *

A grey haired man clutched the lightstick in his hand and glanced over at the two new arrivals. He limped over to where the man and woman stood, waiting for their transport. Their uniforms were crisp and clean, but, he knew these two were not newbies. Not by a long shot. They were seasoned vets. Malcolm Reynolds had saved his life all those years ago. He'd never forget that face. "Good to have you back, sir."

Mal nodded and pursed his lips, seemingly lost in thought. "Yeah. Waited too long. Had – responsibilities."

"Understood." The man glanced around the bay, at the soldiers hurrying around them, tasks set to complete. "May not be much to fight for about now but –"

"We ain't lost yet." Zoe said, her eyes hard as she clutched the straps of the pack sitting on her back.

The man remembered Zoe Alleyne too. Tough woman. Pulled her sarge out of more than one scrape that would have left a lesser man dead.

Announcements echoed over the speaker in the bay, disrupting any further discussion. Zoe and Mal exchanged looks.

"That's our ship."

"Good luck to you." The deck officer shook Mal and Zoe's hands before moving away to finish his job.

"You ready?" Zoe asked as they walked toward the transport ship that would take them into the thick of what remained of the fighting.

"I'm ready to kick some Alliance pigu," Mal said, his jaw set.

"Looking forward to it myself, sir."

Once they got settled into the transport, introduced to the rest of their team, Mal sat looking out the window. He watched as the stars drew closer, and wondered, for the first time in a long while, if everyone else was safe. Simon had returned to Osiris with Madeline and his son. Mal knew the man would take care of his little family at all costs. Jayne – the mercenary hadn't told him where he was headed. But Mal wondered anyway. River and Inara – they were safe at a training house, somewhere, hidden from the Alliance. _Serenity_ – well, she was lying in a crushed ruin outside a small backwater town.

He didn't expect to ever see them again, but he carried a small capture of them, snapped when times were good, that he held close to his heart. The memories of those good times, and bad, would live on in the hearts of those most dearest to him – even if he did not.

But he didn't care about his life right now. All he wanted to do was get into battle. Rage burned in his blood and the sooner he could see an enemy target in his sights, the happier he would be.

* * *

"She really is very graceful," Sheydra said as they watched River go through a particularly difficult exercise. The garden was secluded, and it was just the four of them present – as always. Two watching, one learning, one teaching.

"She was a dancer."

"That's very apparent."

Silence fell as they watched River go through the motions; each movement quick and precise.

"She would make an excellent Companion." It wasn't the first time it had been mentioned.

"I don't think she's ready for such a step."

Sheydra's nod was nearly imperceptible. "She does seem a bit –"

"She's very brilliant, but certain – _people_ would like nothing more than to use her for their own means."

Sheydra diligently kept her eyes on River. This was a conversation they'd had before and she was no closer to discovering where Inara had found this girl than when they first arrived. "Fine, keep your secrets."

"I'm sorry, my friend. But I must."

"I understand. The 'verse is not the safest place right now."

"Not even this world is safe," Inara finished, leaving Sheydra to wonder just what Inara had seen during her time out in the Black.

* * *

Simon walked slowly around the hospital with a look of remembrance on his face. Returning now, he didn't feel the determination that once drove his every action, his every decision, now it was just a means to an end – revenge.

The chief of staff, an older, grey-haired man by the name of Ashton Whitmore, walked Simon around the hospital, re-acquainting him with the layout. As they rounded the corner, Simon stopped and stared at a dark-haired woman as she bent over a chart, writing what he knew were meticulous and detailed notes. Mai had always been meticulous. She handed the chart back to a nearby intern, straightened and smiled at the chief for a moment. But that smile faded when her eyes fell on Simon.

Ashton, oblivious, moved toward her, a smile on his face.

"Simon Tam, this is Mai Cheung. Brilliant doctor, this one. She'll be head of pediatrics before too long." He offered her a warm smile and didn't notice when it was not returned. Ashton, after all, had only been in the position for a year. He wouldn't be aware of their history.

A call pulled him away from the two and so Mai and Simon stood there, staring, waiting for the other to speak.

"You should just move in," Mai rested her chin on his chest, eyes twinkling even through the darkness spilling through the window on the other side of the room.

"Yes, I can just imagine how that would look," Simon drawled, drawn to the depth reflected in her midnight-hued eyes. 'Moving in' hadn't helped his relationship with Lynn Yang.

"Simon, you and I specialize in different fields –"The exasperated tone in her voice was not lost on him.

"And we're both up for the –"

"In name only. We know you'll be chosen." There was a hint of regret in her voice.

"And how would it look –"He was rapidly running out of excuses and he knew it.

"Since when do you care about appearances?" She challenged with a knowing smirk.

"I –" He glanced around the room, at the immaculate appearance, before settling his gaze on the woman staring expectantly up at him. "I do – you know that."

"That's your parents talking."

"Oh, yes, and they'll be thrilled with this, no doubt." He'd gone back home after his breakup with Lynn. It hadn't even been six months yet.

"You're an adult. You don't need to clear every decision you make with them." She lifted her chin in that familiar defiant look that he loved so well. "And who cares if you live with me. Everyone in the hospital knows we're seeing each other."

"There might be someone on the cleaning crew who doesn't know yet," Simon deadpanned. At least Lynn had taken a position at another hospital. She probably didn't know.

A well-manicured eyebrow rose high over her oval face. "Don't even pretend that our relationship embarrasses you."

Simon shrugged, but he knew that she recognized it for the playful movement that it was. "I don't know, shacking up with an older woman. People might talk."

"They already do tal–" Mai's jaw fell open and she playfully swatted at his side. "Did you just call me old?"

"Older than me." Simon was used to this game. It was one they played often. Their six year age difference had been the topic of much conversation over the course of the last few months.

"Well, I think every doctor in the hospital is older than you, Mr. finished-a-two- year- internship- in-eight- months."

Simon nodded, grinning. "Including you."

"You want to sleep on the balcony tonight, don't you?"

He glanced toward the sliding glass door. "It's a nice, warm evening."

"Naked."

Simon paused for a brief moment before sliding his arms around her shoulders. "I think I'm quite comfortable right here."

"Naked." Mai nodded in agreement and pressed her lips to his chest.

His eyes fluttered closed as her mouth moved lower. He wanted to talk about River. There was something wrong since she'd left for the Academy. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Lynn hadn't understood. And so they'd ended their relationship. He couldn't keep it together if he'd even wanted to try. They ended up wanting different things. She wanted a man who doted on her. Not one who had separation anxiety because his baby sister had gone away to school.

Mai understood, or he thought she did –wanted her to. They'd talked a lot about River in the time they'd been together and Simon wasn't so dumb as to realize that he clung to her desperately because she'd been so willing to listen to his rather unbelievable suspicions.

"Mai," Simon finally stammered first. He shook his head to clear the memories and extended his hand.

Out of professional courtesy, she took it, but the shake was quick. Simon wasn't surprised. He'd hurt her when he'd left. And, no doubt, that hadn't been the first time.

"I never thought I'd see you again." He could hear the cleverly disguised venom in her tone.

Simon swallowed thickly. "It's a – long story." One too painful to get into, even with an ex whom he'd loved, or thought he'd loved, very deeply.

Simon noticed Mai struggle to keep from rolling her eyes. "One I don't wish to hear." She said with a smile as the chief returned with an apology for leaving the two of them alone.

Mai shook her head politely. "Not a problem at all. I'm sure Doctor Tam will be quite comfortable here."

She inclined her head respectfully and barely spared Simon a glance before saying, "I must be going. Have a good day."

The chief was called away again and Simon simply stared at Mai as she walked away. He shook his head and muttered, "That went – well."

* * *

"Very good." The instructor returned to an upright position, hands positioned in front of him.

"I know," River said as she followed suit.

The man's eyes narrowed to slits. "Arrogance leads to failure."

"Do not mistake confidence for arrogance, Master," River said. Her entire demeanor bespoke a power no one, save for Inara, knew she had. The instructor, though well-trained in the art of reading people's words and body language, could only see the layers she allowed him to see.

He bowed and, with a smile, said, "You are a very strange woman."

Memories of a different time and place flooded River's mind… a conversation she'd had with Mal after she'd effectively and easily disposed of Jubal Early. "That's the popular theory."

"That will be all for today. You did well."

River smiled. She knew she'd done well. But she wasn't done yet. "There's something I must ask you."

"Yes?"

"I want to join. Will you take me?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "My vote alone does not grant entrance into the Companion guild."

"I'm not talking about the Guild." River stared, unblinking, into the man's eyes and waited.

The instructor glanced over to where Inara and Sheydra stood, watching closely. "I don't know what you're talking about."

River took a step closer and whispered. "I believe you do."

* * *

Madeline came running when the door opened and an exhausted Simon stepped through. Still unaccustomed to having the butler take his things the moment he walked in, he shook his head and smiled widely at the young girl carrying his son.

The nanny was at her heels, making sure she didn't drop the child.

Simon waved the nursemaid away. "She's fine."

"Yes, sir." The woman blended into the background as Simon turned his full attention toward his son. He lifted the baby out of Madeline's arms and together they went upstairs.

It was a daily ritual, one Simon had begun from the moment he'd gone back to work. It was important for him to form a bond with his children, and for them to know that he loved them unconditionally and above all else.

He glanced sadly around the room; at the ornate furniture, the dust free surfaces, the immaculately kept rooms. This was more a museum than a place for children. It was a place for them to be seen, for people to know they existed, but not heard.

Simon grinned at Billy when he squealed loudly, his voice no doubt echoing down the long hallway and into the rooms below. But he didn't care. He was determined to give Billy everything he'd had growing up and more; much more.

"How was your day?" Simon asked Madeline as he sat down and bounced Billy on his leg.

With a dramatic sigh, Madeline answered, "Boring."

Madeline had grown up in these circles; she was used to living like this. And Simon knew just why she was so exasperated. He remembered the feeling well. "No one likes school."

He watched Madeline bend down to get one of Billy's toys and then turn to dangle it in front of him.

The boy giggled loudly and reached out, but lost his balance. "Whoa, there, little one," Simon scolded with a warm smile. "You're not quite coordinated enough yet for that sort of movement."

"He didn't have his nap today."

Simon raised an eyebrow at his bright-eyed son. "Is that so? You were disobeying Mrs. Wu?"

"She wasn't happy," Madeline added with a giggle when the little boy reached for the stuffed toy she held. "But he wouldn't go to sleep. I even played with him." She turned her own big eyes on her surrogate father. "He missed you."

Simon reached out and ruffled her hair. "It's ok to disobey once in a while." He winked and then forced a stern look onto his face when Madeline's smile widened. "Mrs. Wu. Not me. Never me. You must always obey me."

"Yes, S – dad."

She turned away quickly after nearly having made the mistake and Simon could see the sadness in her face, in the way her shoulders slumped. It had been hard for her, this adjustment. But to protect her, they needed to continue with the ruse.

An uncomfortable moment of silence followed before Simon spoke.

"It's ok to miss those you love," Simon said around the lump forming in his throat. He looked at his little boy and felt his heart break just a little bit more when he thought of how Kaylee would have adored her son.

Madeline turned and launched herself into his arms without so much as a word. He could feel the wetness from her tears but wrapped a tight arm around her anyway and dropped his cheek into her soft hair.

Billy leaned against his father's chest and yawned and Simon desperately tried to immerse himself in the baby's scent, in the overwhelming love he felt for this innocent child. It was difficult, because every thought about his son brought back the immense longing and sadness surrounding his mother's death.

He held the two for a long time, lost in memories of what could have been, but never would be.

* * *

"Is everything all right?" Inara asked as she and River sat down for the evening meal.

"I'm living on a world whose system is surrounded by warring factions of the Alliance and Independents. My brother is living in our old home, raising a son and someone elses daughter – alone." River raised a hand when Inara opened her mouth to speak. "Even if our parents are there – he's doing it alone." She pushed the food around her plate. "And he's risking his life every day to avenge Kaylee's death – even if no one knows it."

"Do you think you would have been able to stop him?"

River sighed. They'd had this conversation before. She knew how it would go. "No. He can be very stubborn when he wants to be."

"I told him I would keep you safe."

River lifted her eyes to Inara's. "You can't. Not anymore."

Inara carefully laid her fork back onto the table. "What have you done?"

"Something I should have done months ago."

"River –"

"I can't – won't, sit by and let everyone go to war without me."

"I did," Inara said quietly. "It hasn't been easy, but we can help them more by –"

"By allowing the Guild to pamper us and keep us safe? Let us live out the remainder of our days wondering if we will ever see those we love again?" River knew Inara's heart and she preyed upon her fears, though it was wrong of her to do so.

River stood. "I have to do this. I've already made the arrangements."

Inara picked up her fork and resumed eating. "I know."

TBC

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know. 


	8. Chapter 7

Sequel to 'On the Edge'

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 7 **

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I'm just –" Simon shook his head. "Nothing."_

_Kaylee sat up, ignoring her nakedness. "Ain't nothing."_

_Simon sighed and smiled slightly at her lack of concern for her state of undress. He shouldn't though, he was the only one in the room and he'd seen much more of her than he was seeing at this very moment._

_"Sim-on."_

_He chuckled at her attempt to look mad._

_"It's just –" he glanced toward the door. "I feel like I'm neglecting River." He'd felt like that for a long while. Even years ago, when he was worried about her being away in school. He'd concentrated on his studies, on his work – and his girlfriend – far too much. He'd worried about his sister, but he'd kept it so internalized that no one knew he was worrying but him._

_Kaylee scoffed and playfully swatted his chest. "Ain't the way of it. She's happy for us."_

_Simon shook his head to clear the unpleasant memories. "I know. I just –"_

_"Worry."_

_Simon grinned wryly. He knew it was foolish. He knew River was happy for them. She was even getting better. There was no reason for him to worry so much. But he still did. It was his nature. And he was certain nothing would ever change it. "Yes."_

_"It's ok. It's allowed."_

_"You have a handbook somewhere that says what's allowed and what isn't?" He jokingly lifted the sheet._

_She tapped her fingers on his chest and smiled playfully. Her eyes twinkled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body into his. "Yeah, wanna come find it?"_

_Simon flattened his hands along her back and kissed her, long and deep. Desire stirred in his groin and all guilt over his sister was wiped away with her skilled tongue and hands._

Simon's eyes popped open and he stared at the dark ceiling for a long moment. He could hear Billy gurgling in his crib, but the boy hadn't cried for attention or food yet. Simon knew, from experience, that he would soon. He sighed heavily and rolled closer toward the edge of the bed. He wanted to lie there for a little longer; he wanted to close his eyes and return to his dreams – where Kaylee was alive and well and lying in his arms teasing him about their perfectly healthy baby boy. He punched his pillow and squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to keep the sting of oncoming tears at bay.

* * *

Zoe raised an eyebrow when a string of obscenities rolled out of Mal's mouth. She clutched her weapon tightly as they crouched behind a crumbled wall and waited for the volley to cease. 

This fight was outwardly similar to the last time she found herself lying side by side on a battlefield with her friend and captain, but something subtle was different. There was more of a desperate determination to win this time. The first war had been to free themselves from the governing might of the Alliance. And while that was still true, now they were fighting for the same thing and more. The Miranda Broadwave acted like salt in a still open and bleeding wound.

The rallying cry behind this new call for support had been to outline the atrocities committed by the Alliance against their own people and the speculation of what might continue if they remained in power. It worked – on the Rim worlds. Even in the Core the Alliance had lost some of its unwavering support.

The Miranda broadwave had driven a very long, sharp nail into the Alliance's side.

"Where is the bloody air support!" A nearby man growled, cowering like the rest of them behind anything large enough to provide protection from the neverending stream of projectiles being hurled in their direction.

"We're outgunned and outmanned," Zoe said truthfully.

Mal met her eyes. "Ain't ever stopped us before."

"Won't stop us now." Zoe tightened her fingers around her weapon. "Just stating fact."

When the barrage of weapon fire stopped, Zoe breathed a sigh of relief.

The man who'd grumbled about the air support glanced up at the sky and whooped his gun into the air. "'Bout time intelligence was right about somethin'."

"Sit your miserable pigu on the ground," Mal hissed. He poked his head around the fallen wall he crouched behind. His eyes darted around the burned landscape, expecting to catch a glimpse of reflected metal or movement. "We don't move until they radio it's clear. Got it?"

"Don't hear nothin'," the newbie said with a frown.

"You never do until they put a slug in your chest." Zoe followed Mal's gaze and nodded. She rolled onto her stomach, flattened herself as far into the ground as she could and let off a single shot, which startled the green soldier sitting beside her. "Then its too late."

Mal stared pointedly at the boy, who Zoe noticed couldn't have been any older than River. "Air support never gets 'em all."

After another few cautious glances and shots from their only remaining sharpshooter, Mal raised his hand and stood. The rest of the company followed without comment or complaint as he led them toward the building where intelligence reported a large supply of munitions to be hidden.

Zoe kept eagle eyes ahead, starting at every sound, at every piece of burning debris that fell to the ground. When they reached the deserted compound, she shared a glance with Mal; one they didn't want anyone else to see.

She went first, gun at the ready, and kicked in the already partially ajar door. She suspected, they both did, but not until she raised her flashlight and swiveled it around the empty room, was it confirmed.

Intelligence had been wrong. There was no collection of weapons stored here. Instead, there was a bright red wire embedded into multiple locations in the wall; blood red – the color that would spill from their bodies if they didn't get out of the vicinity as fast as their legs could carry them.

_The ship shook as Wash held the controls in white-knuckled hands. This escape was different than their last. This time, projectiles were being hurled in their direction, and if one of them punctured the ship, they were done for._

_Zoe stared out the front viewscreen as the Reaver ship closed in on them. "Better be as good as his papers say he is," she said to Mal while she eyed the man sitting in the pilot's seat._

_"Really, ain't no cause to be so hostile."_

_"That's right!" Wash said as he banked the ship hard to one side, throwing the captain and first mate off balance and into the nearest wall. "I'm harmless." He turned around and smiled geekily at Zoe. "Once you get to know me."_

_Zoe could feel the tug of a smirk at the corner of her lips. The man had balls. She had to give him credit. "Ain't gonna happen."_

_Wash's eyes slid down her chest before he reached over and flipped a switch that tilted the ship yet again and sent Mal and Zoe into the opposite bulkhead. "Don't know what you're missing."_

_Mal scowled and this time Zoe allowed herself a small smile. She would never admit how entertaining it was to see Mal all riled over her. "How about you fly this ship and stop hittin' on my first mate."_

_Wash shrugged, which only made Zoe raise an amused eyebrow. "If we're gonna die, I figure I don't have anything to lose."_

_"We ain't dyin'. Not today anyway," Mal growled and flipped on the comm. to the engine room. "Kaylee?"_

_Zoe watched Wash work, listened to him tell Kaylee what he needed from the engine, watched his fingers move effortlessly over the console. It was the first time she'd wondered how those fingers would feel ghosting over her skin._

Dimly, she heard her name. Somewhere in the back of her mind, her mouth formed the word, his name, but couldn't voice it. Somehow she knew that if she did, he wouldn't come; wouldn't answer her. She pried her eyelids apart and squinted into the light shining down on her from above.

"Zoe? You ok?"

She grunted and glanced around at the demolished building. "We got out?"

She saw Mal nod and sat up, groaning as her bruised muscles protested, "Just in time, too. Hundan's wired it."

"Gathered as much."

The newbie dropped beside them and scowled. "Guess intelligence ain't right all the time, huh?"

Zoe just stared. Sometimes words weren't necessary.

* * *

River and her instructor stood in the secluded garden, maintaining a graceful motion as they worked through the kata. She could sense the transmitter that would scramble their voices should anyone attempt to listen to their conversation. It was well hidden, but she knew where it was. 

"You understand the importance of this request."

River forced herself not to roll her eyes. "Yes."

"If you're caught, we will disavow any knowledge of your activities."

"I won't be."

River could sense the man's desire to believe her.

"Your instructions will be waiting for you once you reach your destination. You will have thirty seconds to read and disseminate the information before the message destroys itself."

"I'll only need fifteen."

They moved again, gracefully, exhibiting amazing muscle control as they bent and twisted in the movements of their ancestors.

"Your overconfidence will be a weakness you can ill afford to have."

River hesitated for a split second and stared at him. His faith was his weakness, just as it had been for another. It didn't matter in what he placed it; in God, in the government. "My only weakness is no where near me."

At this admission, a dark eyebrow raised far into the man's wrinkled forehead. "Something you have omitted from us?"

"Nothing important."

"If there is something, or someone, who could stop you –"

"My family is gone. Spread far and wide across the 'verse. I am alone. I will complete my mission, and the next one that you give me, and the next. I will not fail."

"Everyone fails at one time or another."

River smirked but said nothing. He wouldn't believe her if she explained it to him with carefully detailed drawings and diagrams. She was an Alliance made weapon. And that weapon would be their downfall.

TBC

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know. 


	9. Chapter 8

Sequel to 'On the Edge'

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 8**

Mal pulled the body of their communications officer over to him and yanked out the man's radio. He kept his head low and his body pressed to the ground as he called into the handset for reinforcements. He yelled until his voice was raw, but all he got in return was static.

"Not a good place to get caught out in the open, sir."

He glanced around the flat terrain, at the charred remains of the structures that had once stood in this valley. Nothing was whole; there weren't even many trees to shelter beneath.

"I see that Zoe." He shook the handset and exhaled a sigh of relief when a familiar voice came over it. He silenced them immediately with, "we need someone to drop a big, bad bomb about three clicks to the north east before they send us back to Earth-that-Was – in little bitty pieces!" Mal brushed the back of his hand against his forehead, wet with sweat and filthy with three days worth of dirt and blood.

He received confirmation, gave the order for his people to lay low and smiled with relief when he heard the familiar whine of a missile - he only hoped it was headed away from them instead of at them.

He lifted his head and glanced once more at the flattened and utterly destroyed buildings that littered the landscape, at the bodies lying barely recognizable beneath the rubble. As the missiles whirled overhead, he desperately hoped his men would not add to that body count.

Today was not a good day to die.

* * *

Simon had avoided Mai for most of the past week. It helped that their specialties didn't really coincide that much, and that they seemed to work different days and different hours. Simon didn't have time to think about her, he had a job to do, plans to execute, and at the same time had two children to love and support – even though they lived with his parents. 

He finished typing commands into a nearby terminal, glanced around the room, and cut the connection. It wouldn't do for anyone to look over his shoulder and see what he was doing. When finished, he took the chart off the counter and continued his rounds.

He'd told a few old friends that were still at the hospital what had happened – the truth of it all, except the part where his sister was alive and not truly dead. He could see the sympathy in their eyes and they'd all been very happy to have him back _where he belonged. _

It irked him now, the way everyone in the Core looked down on those who lived on the Rim, or lived their lives sailing through the Black, taking jobs as they came – living free. He'd never noticed it before. He'd never noticed that he was truly just like all of these people that he'd chosen to surround himself with – until he'd been shown a different way of life, one more freeing than he could have ever imagined.

Lost in thought, he didn't notice Mai until it was too late, until he'd collided with her and knocked the chart she held to the ground – along with his.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He bent immediately to pick up the charts. He was quick to note that she let him.

"Simon –" he could hear the hesitation in her voice and was shocked when she rested a light hand on his forearm. "I'm – sorry."

It took him a moment to kick start his brain. "It isn't you who should be apologizing."

She smiled, in that way he knew so well, and waited.

"And I –" he shook his head. "I can't apologize for something I would do over again – if given the chance."

She cocked her head and stared at him, unblinking. He briefly wondered if she would reconsider hitting him in a public place. But instead, she simply nodded. "She was your sister."

Simon's heart thudded sharply in his chest. "And my son's mother would have been my wife – if she'd lived." He wasn't sure why he'd felt the overwhelming need to add that last comment.

_A very unhappy Mal glared at his doctor. "I'm thinkin' there needs to be some sorta ceremony, yes?"_

_"I've asked. She said no." Simon didn't want to have this conversation right now._

_At least Mal had the decency to look shocked. "She said no?" he shook his head. "That girl's been wantin' you for –"_

_"She's got me."_

_"Ain't right her bein' in the family way and not havin' a ring to show for it.."_

_Simon sighed. This really wasn't a conversation he should be having with the captain. He should be talking with Kaylee about it. But she'd said no. She didn't want to get married for the wrong reasons._

_He'd tried to see it from Kaylee's perspective, but he'd still been hurt and disappointed. It was just who he was, how he was raised. You married the mother of your child. It was old fashioned and Simon knew it, but it was something from his past that he'd tried to cling to, since there wasn't much left._

_Having Mal, who wasn't happy about her pregnancy in the first place, dig into him like this only served to make him angry._

_"Yes, well, there's not much I can do about it right now. She said no." Simon didn't even try to keep the bitterness out of his voice. He couldn't be this short with Kaylee, but he could with Mal. "And besides, why would she want to marry me? I'm a fugitive. She couldn't even take my name without risk. Why give that curse to a newborn?"_

His name echoed around them and he glanced toward the speaker on the wall above his head. He blinked rapidly to shake the memory from his mind and muttered a quick, "I'm sorry." It sounded lame to his ears, but in those two words, he hoped she understood that it was an apology, not only for right now, but for back then as well. He'd hurt her when he'd disappeared with River.

The wounds of his losses were far too fresh and painful for him to give a fuller explanation. Even if he hadn't told her about everything that had happened in his life over the past year, he knew their mutual friends had. It was clear by the look on her face.

She waved down the hallway that would lead toward one of the emergency bays. "Go save some lives, Doctor Tam."

Relief flooded his chest and he wasn't sure why. He just needed to get away from her, from the memories. He hurried down the hall without another word.

He ran down the hallway and in his minds eye he could see himself moving along another familiar pathway, one that sent tingles down his limbs whenever he thought of it.

_He could still smell her. On his skin, in the clean, crisp sheets changed nightly by the housekeeping staff; in their son who cried for a mother he would never know._

_When he reached his destination, he was in the doorway to the engine room. The lights flickered as she bent over some piece of equipment, talking to it while she worked as if it was a person. The ship shook and he braced himself between the doorframe until the tremors subsided._

_A smile crossed his face when he heard a loud exalted cry and saw Kaylee straighten, a small metal piece clutched in her hand._

_"Gorram thing was caught in the intake valve. My girl'll run smoother now."_

_Simon looked around the dirty room. He was always afraid for her in here; all of the metal pieces, spinning at dangerous speeds, the volts coursing through rusted and substandard parts. But then she smiled at him, and most rational thought fled his brain. When she would saunter over to him and touch him with grease-stained hands, brush her smudged cheek against his, there was no place else he wanted to be – and with no one else._

The stark light of the emergency room replaced the dirty, dark engine room and a different memory pushed itself through his mind, one he'd been all too quick to forget.

_"Status?" he asked the technician as he pushed himself through the doors._

_"Unidentified female, hover crash, appears to be in late term pregnancy." Simon examined the woman as the aide repeated her vitals._

_"Someone page Doctor Cheung." Simon said as he worked to extract a piece of metal embedded in the woman's side. "I need her here stat. This baby is coming. I can't deliver it and keep her alive at the same time."_

_Mai Cheung arrived when Simon was elbow deep in the woman's side, struggling to control the internal bleeding from the multiple injuries she had sustained. She barked orders to the waiting staff and then disappeared between the unconscious woman's legs._

_Simon worked furiously, and dimly heard Mai snapping orders to the aids waiting for her instructions. He knew it wasn't going well and expected to lose both mother and child. It didn't matter what he did, the mother's blood pressure continued to drop and she was hemorrhaging more blood than he could possibly replace._

_When Mai pulled the baby from its mother, Simon heard nothing. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before glancing up at the monitors that tracked the young woman's life signs. With the baby released, the woman's heart rate and blood pressure were stabilizing._

_He continued to repair the internal injuries and after several hours of work, succeeded._

_He felt an unusual urge to check on the baby, and after he'd discarded his bloodied scrubs, he made his way to the neo-natal icu. When he glanced inside, he saw Mai removing her own bloodied coat. He moved to intercept her when she left the room, and she smiled weakly at him._

_"The baby?" Simon asked, feeling dread grow in the pit of his stomach._

_Mai shook her head. "I always think it will get easier."_

He pushed through the doors and the emergency crew immediately began to speak. He listened and nodded, snapped on gloves and stopped cold when he noticed the woman lying on the bed. If she hadn't died in his arms, Simon would have thought, at first glance, that it was Kaylee. He shook his head to clear the lingering remnants of memory and moved forward to assess the woman's condition. She was not Kaylee and he needed to stop seeing her in the faces of every injured woman that came into the ER.

* * *

Buildings both ancient and beautiful towered into the sky, visible for miles even in the darkness. Tight, impenetrable security surrounded them, encouraging the rumors of the awesome power that governed from within. Everyone knew this was the seat of Alliance power on Shinon. No one but those with official business, or those who had been invited, even approached the place. 

Until tonight.

A slim shadow crept along an outer wall. Its inquisitive eyes darted forward, to the side, covering all angles of its approach. There were many compounds to infiltrate before it would reach its target. It moved steadily forward, then paused, tilted, and bent almost inhumanly before disappearing into the darkness.

It moved unhindered through passageways long forgotten. Shadows came and went, blown in whatever direction the wind carried them. And this one was carried far and fast. So far below the building, defensive measures had been neglected. No one had access to construction plans. No one could infiltrate such a structure.

Overconfidence was just one weakness to be exploited within the juggernaut that was the Alliance of Allied Worlds.

Once inside, the shadow moved swiftly through unmarked hallways. It moved with purpose, direction. It was no stray leaf, floating on an errant breeze. It had a mission, a purpose. The mind pushed away all outside thought – except the memories of what they'd made her. They were too strong, overpowering.

The shadow came to a stop outside a large ornate wooden door. It could slip in undetected, slit the throat of the man sitting unawares inside – it was, after all, trained by the best – but it had other plans. It would complete the assigned task in its own time, until then, it wanted to play a game.

The man would remember this game. He played it often. He was the one who'd taught the shadow how to play.

The shadow slipped into the room undetected and stood inside the closed door, waiting . . . The man could sense he was being watched, but, spoiled in his sense of security and haughty in his position, did not deign to look up,

The man sat hunched over a desk, scanning mission reports, reading from the safety of his office just how many soldiers had died on the battlefield today.

River glided toward him on silent feet.

He didn't lift his eyes until he could feel her breath on his cheek.

"You." His Academy's most prized student had come home.

The man's eyes widened and out of some inborn instinct for survival reached futilely for the button that would call security to his aid, but a slim hand darted out and slapped it away. She leveled him with a stare that pinned him in place. They'd taught her well. They'd taught her how to stalk her prey but not pounce before it was time.

"Tell me your secrets," she whispered. She pushed with her mind, already knowing he would say nothing with his lips.

"How did you –"

River raised an eyebrow. "I am a leaf on the wind. I blow where the current carries me."

River could feel his confusion. Surely he had seen what the experiments had done to the other children.

A smile spread across the man's face and he clasped his hands together. "We thought you were dead. It's so good to have you –"

"Would be dead if Simon hadn't come for me." River's eyes narrowed only a fraction. "You would have failed. No mind can take such strain. I'm already crazy." She stood and squared her shoulders. "Better to be crazy than dead."

The man swallowed thickly. "We can help –"

"You do not seek to help the gifted. You seek to exploit them."

The man slowly rested his sweaty palms on the wooden desk. "What do you want?"

"Information."

"I won't tell you anything," the man said stubbornly.

She narrowed her eyes and barreled through his mental defenses.

The man screamed when he realized what she was about to do but River simply smiled.

"You won't have to."

TBC

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know. 


	10. Chapter 9

Sequel to 'On the Edge'

**This chapter is rated R for adult content.**

**Chapter 9 **

Simon rubbed his tired eyes as he typed in the message on his portable cortex unit. Visual communication wasn't possible at this time, and he wasn't surprised. These people didn't know him, and he didn't know them. He knew he needed to be careful. Up until now, he had been covering his tracks well. But now that all the groundwork had been laid, he needed to _do_ something. He needed to make a difference.

Almost instantly, he received another message, coded to a non-existent ID, and he quickly read it before it was scrambled beyond deciphering. It was cryptic, and gave no time and place for a meeting. Only a simple sentence: _We will send someone to you._

He didn't want to wait; he wanted to do something _now_. The message destroyed itself and Simon rubbed his tired eyes. It took a moment before he remembered there was something else he needed to do.

He quickly keyed in another account and tapped a few commands. He had other things that needed his attention and they were just as important as making contact with an Independent representative already placed within the government. With a sigh, he finished his transaction and cut the connection.

He had just slipped the unit into his lab pocket when someone walked into the lounge behind him.

"Lose your patient?"

Simon's head swiveled toward the doorway where Mai Cheung stood, but he didn't answer her right away.

"Yes."

"It doesn't get easier." Mai stepped forward and joined him at the table in the corner of the staff lounge, and he briefly wondered if she remembered their past conversation on the subject.

"She looked like Kaylee," he said softly, sadness evident in his tone. "If I didn't know better, I'd have thought –" He couldn't finish. He didn't want to discuss details of his life with Kaylee with his ex. He simply shook his head. "It will never get easier."

"It's never easy to see –"

"And what's worse is that she was a bystander in some fight that had nothing to do with her." The words just burst out before Simon could stop them. It was difficult having no one to talk to. He paused briefly at the similarities between this stranger's death and Kaylee's.

"I see."

Simon rubbed the back of his neck and leaned back in his chair.

"Isn't your shift over?"

It was, but Simon didn't want to go home. He didn't want Maddy to see him in this state. She'd know something was wrong. And Billy was a perceptive baby, he'd know too. So – he simply answered Mai's question in the affirmative, not really in the mood to hold a conversation.

"Listen, Simon, if you want to –"

He stood, anticipating what she was going to say. Some part of him wondered just how and why she'd begun to treat him nicely – at their first meeting, one couldn't have cut her cold demeanor with a laser saw. He'd known her very well at one time. He knew she wouldn't remain angry for long, especially since he knew she'd discovered what had happened to him in the time he'd been gone. He didn't want her pity, and he didn't want her concern. He had work to do, and getting friendly with Mai Cheung again would only complicate matters. "I can't. I'm sorry. I need to get home."

"Then what are you still doing here?"

His eyes narrowed. He wasn't in the mood for the third degree. Not from her. "I'm just – I needed a few minutes."

She nodded slowly. "I see."

"I'd like to do so alone."

Simon could see her eyes flash and briefly regretted his dismissive words.

She leaned forward conspiratorially. "I'm afraid that isn't possible if you want to help."

Simon's eyes widened and he sat up in his chair. She had his attention now. In the way she stood; how she looked at him. "What did you say?"

Mai pulled a small circular device out of her pocket and sat down. She covered it with her hand and met his eyes. "What'd they do to her?"

Simon swallowed thickly. There was only one '_her'_ in his vocabulary. Did this mean – Was Mai his contact?

"River was a troubled girl." He needed to be sure so he kept his answers as unspecific as possible.

"Tell me everything."

Simon hesitated and wondered if this wasn't some Alliance trick to uncover his true purpose in returning to the Core.

* * *

"You understand that if you are caught, we will disavow any knowledge of your activities."

A slight narrowing of her eyes was the only thing that gave away her irritation. "That seems to be a theme common within your organization."

"Our positions have been secured for a long time, and we've got people deep under cover within the government. Your discovery could jeopardize our work."

"As it could aid that work." Inara didn't want to play games. She wanted to help and she wasn't going to be stopped by this paranoid man.

"We have not denied that fact."

"Then give me my target so that I can begin." She was finished trifling with him.

"Impatient." The man seemed pleased.

"Deternined."

After the connection terminated, Inara sat at the screen and composed herself. It had been a long time since she'd taken a client, but she was well trained in telling a man what he wanted to hear. If she had to sell her body for information, then she would do it, if it would bring the crew back together again.

* * *

It didn't take long before Inara was requested.

"Colonal Radford, it's good to meet you." Inara extended her hand. The tall, silver-haired man did not smile, but simply took her hand and bowed over it.

"Miss Serra. Thank you for coming on such short notice."

They stood on a private landing pad not far from an Alliance base. Shuttles came and went overhead, but Inara paid them no attention. The whine of engines could be heard in the distance as ships readied themselves for launch – for battle against the Independents.

"I was in the area and, I must say, I was curious as to the reason for such – urgency."

"I have need of some relaxation before my ship leaves dry dock."

"Well, then, shall we begin?" Inara curled her arm into his as he led her away from the shuttle and toward a very plain, unmarked building. She didn't know what kind of work was done in these buildings, but she wanted to find out. If the most brilliant strategic minds in the Alliance worked in this place, then from here is where she would need to pick her clients.

As they walked, she paid careful attention to the Colonel's mannerisms, the way he inflected some words, the way he talked about the Independents as uneducated Rim-world scum who were better off dead. That he could hold these opinions of real, living people was astounding to her, and she forced the bile that rose into the back of her throat down with a harsh cough.

"Everything all right, my dear?" Radford asked as they walked passed a lab full of technicians.

"Oh, fine," Inara lied smoothly. "I've never been in such close proximity to the Alliance's war machine. It's rather – daunting." She batted demure eyelashes at him and smiled sultrily.

"I find that hard to believe. You are a most beautiful woman."

"Who has been out of service for the past few months." Inara's voice dropped shyly, playing on this man's desires, hoping that he would take the bait she'd so casually tossed him.

"Oh, it shall be my pleasure to indoctrinate you once again."

Inara met his eyes and pursed her lips prettily. "I am looking forward to it."

They continued their journey and not one person batted an eyelash in her direction.

* * *

Radford rolled off her and sagged into the mattress. "Ah, that was good." He turned sleepy eyes in her direction.

Inara smiled tightly, taking great care that he didn't notice. He'd left her completely unsatisfied but that was common in her line of work. She was there for her client, for their satisfaction. If she got any in return it was always an added bonus. With a believable, sated sigh, she rolled to her side and rapped long, manicured fingers on his damp chest. "That's what I'm here for."

His eyes raked down her body, lingered on her well-shaped breasts for a long moment. "Mmm."

"I trust I've relaxed you well enough for your journey?" her voice was saccharine sweet even to her own ears.

"Oh yes. If we weren't flying into dangers unknown I would engage your services for the duration of my tour." He lifted a large hand to cup her breast and squeezed gently. His thumb passed over a dark nipple, which pebbled slightly beneath his touch.

"Oh, what kind of dangers could possibly be out there to one who commands such a - large," the implication was clear and the man smiled smugly, "contingent of well-trained soldiers." Her fingers traveled across his chest, attended to one sensitive nipple and then the other, before sliding lower.

"Damn independents have some new weapon we're been sent to retrieve."

"I – see." She couldn't help but wonder if this new weapon had been constructed from the plans _Serenity_ had delivered all those months ago. Skilled fingers manipulated his flesh and as it twitched against her, she shifted innocent doe eyes to his face. "Well, do come back to me. I very much look forward to seeing you again."

"Oh, our time is not yet up." He pushed his hips against her hand, wordlessly indicating that she should continue.

"Of course not." She leaned over and pressed her mouth to his, not for the first time wondering when it was that she began to despise her chosen profession.

She braced herself against his chest as he rolled her onto her back. He wasn't quite ready again, but beneath the skilful manipulation of her fingers, he would be soon. She would need to work quickly if she wanted to pry any more information out of him that would be useful to her cause.

* * *

_She knew he wouldn't leave without some sort of goodbye. As angry and upset as he was, there was a history, something between them that she'd hoped he wouldn't let lie – and he didn't._

_"Please understand," he said, his eyes clouded with rare emotion. "I have to do this." _

_She didn't want to spend their last moments arguing, not when she didn't know if she would ever see him again. "I don't understand, but you have to do what you feel is right." _

_"Inara –" The pain on his face made her heart ache. They'd all been through too much, felt so much pain, seen so much death. _

_She reached up and pressed a slim finger to his lips. "Don't." _

_They stood there, staring, each clearly willing the other to make the first move, but instead, Inara pulled a chain out of her pocket and affixed it around his neck. From it hung a symbol which represented something Mal no longer believed in, but she knew he would take it, if only because it had come from her. _

_"Bring it back to me." _

_"Inara – I –" _

_She tried to turn away before the first tear fell, but he stopped her. Not with a hand around her arm, but with both hands wrapped around her cheeks; a kiss. In that one motion, she could feel all of the pent up longing, all of the desire and fear he'd bottled up inside for so long. _

_She deepened the kiss and felt his body tremble. Her mouth tingled as his tongue pushed its way inside. Her skin burned where he touched her. And when he pulled away, she felt a chill sweep across her body, shaking her with an intensity so strong she would have collapsed had his hands not been there to hold her upright. _

_When she met his eyes, they danced in the dim light, and there was a tight smirk split his lips. _

_"You're insufferable," she said. _

_He shot her that lopsided grin she hated. "That's why you love me _

_She never answered him. _

Inara opened her eyes and gasped. Her body trembled as her client touched her, as he moved within her. He grunted and panted in her ear, murmured words she often dreamed coming from another's lips. His large hands gripped her hips and she felt the familiar shudder begin deep within his body that would signal his end.

She welcomed it, reveled in it, even cried out with him to keep up the appearance that she'd enjoyed this moment. When he finished filling her, he rolled onto his side and collapsed, breathing heavily. Once recovered, top secret plans would spill from his lips like water falling through the purest falls on Londinium. And she would drink them in as she wrapped her mouth around him to bring him to life again; to continue the cycle until he'd exhausted himself within her flushed body.

* * *

Beneath a large, camouflage tarp they waited. The handful of men were dressed so that one couldn't tell one from the other. Jayne's eyes scanned the two men waiting with him, before shifting toward the rest of the unguarded compound. He settled his headset and shifted the weight on his back.

"We got accurate Intel this time?" he asked.

A man Jayne only knew as 'Boomer' responded. "Came from a source deep inside the government."

Jayne snorted. He didn't even want to know how such information was obtained. "Ain't always the most reliable."

"We've got to trust it if we've got any hope of success."

Their headsets crackled to life. "Here they come."

"Everyone to positions!"

"Initiate jamming!"

Jayne mounted the large heavy caliber weapon and flipped every switch but one. If he turned on the power, the Alliance' sensors would detect that they were there. He settled the protective gear over his head and held binocs to his eyes to watch as the ships drew closer.

After months of training, months of failed intelligence reports, he wondered if this would be the day one of their plans succeeded. He grinned, his teeth glowing white in the semi-darkness. His hand hovered over the controls and his thighs flexed with tension. That was a lot of ships coming in their direction. If they were going to fire, this plan would fail. They needed to come just a little closer –

His hands shook and he flexed his fingers.

The ships inched closer. Small missiles launched from their bellies and he held his breath when they exploded in the center of the compound, away from any buildings, and away from those lying in wait.

He'd never been so nervous in his life.

No, that was wrong. He'd been afraid once before.

_He crouched low as he stared in through the infirmary window. That prissy hundan fugitive worked on Kaylee, hunched over her unconscious form. Every muscle in his body was taut, tense, and he simply waited. As soon as the doctor stepped away from Mal, the boy was going to bleed out all over the deck. _

_Wasn't fair that the little mechanic had been shot because of – well anyone. With a smile that could light up any dark space, she'd wormed her way into his hard heart and made him **feel**. He'd never shown it. Didn't do no good. She was off limits from day one, and he'd abided by the captain's rules. He'd had his fun teasing her, and no one realized that it was because he couldn't do more. It chafed him something fierce to see her go all moon-eyed over that prissy doc. Maybe when she woke up, he'd – Didn't do any good to think on it too much. She was hurt bad and he knew the ship's infirmary wasn't stocked for wounds like what she had. _

_So instead he kept vigil outside, waiting, watching, afraid that he would never see her pretty smile, or bright hazel eyes shine on anyone ever again. _

The order to fire drew Jayne out of his reverie with a snap. He flipped a switch and braced himself against his seat as he depressed the trigger that would knock the acquired targets from the sky.

A toothy grin spread across his face and his body shook from the force of the gun turret sending dozens of rounds into the air. He had his own special brand of vengeance planned to bring to the Alliance.

TBC

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know. 


	11. Chapter 10

Sequel to 'On the Edge'

**Chapter 10**

Simon stood on the walkway, fidgeting. "I don't like this," he said.

The large home loomed over them, dark, despite the Chinese lanterns lining the walkway, and not at all inviting.

"In this line of work you do what you're told, what you must do for the greater good." Mai smiled as if she enjoyed his discomfort. It was clear she was used to this. Not for the first time, Simon wondered how long she'd been spying for the Independents.

"That's not –" Simon closed his mouth and pulled at his tie.

"My father is the head of one of the largest pharmaceutical companies in the Core."

"Pharmaceutical. Is that what they're calling it now?"

Mai didn't look at him.

"And besides," Simon continued. "He hates me."

"Not anymore."

Simon rolled his eyes, unconvinced.

"Look, we've gone over this. He's very influential. If you convince him you'll be a good son-in-law –"

"Mai –"

She sighed loudly, very clearly annoyed now. "I know, Simon. We've gone over this too."

"I can't –"

"You have a part to play, as do I." Her eyes hardened. "If you want to be of any help, you will do this."

* * *

"It's good to have you back, Simon." Mai's father leaned back and took a careful sip of brandy. "What's happened to you over the last few years has been terrible, to be sure." 

"Oh, let's not bring up those uncomfortable memories." Mai's mother rested a gentle hand on her husband's arm.

"Of course not." Mr. Cheung nodded politely. "We've got far more important things to discuss."

Simon hid his discomfort behind his own brandy glass. He took a sip and smiled tightly at Mai, who had been glued to his side all evening.

"More important things?" Simon asked, oblivious.

"I'm sure Mai has told you about my position."

Simon exchanged a small smile with his date before he returned his attention to her father. "Honestly, we haven't discussed much of you since I've been back – you understand." He offered a small shrug.

Mai's mother grinned happily and squeezed her husband's arm. "Of course you should be more interested in reacquainting yourselves with one another."

Mai leaned over and pressed her chest against Simon's arm before giving him a little less than chaste kiss on the cheek. "Exactly."

"Well," Mr. Cheung tried to look indignant, but failed when his daughter batted her eyes at him. He cleared his throat. "That's not at all – unexpected." He stood swiftly. "Perhaps we should return to the drawing room. I've got a proposition for you." He glanced down at his wife. "I'm sure the ladies would love the chance to gossip in private."

Simon stood, quickly took the hand that rested on his arm, and kissed it gently. He stared into Mai's eyes for a moment before nodding to her father. "Of course. I'm intrigued."

After they'd left, Mai's mother took her hands as they settled onto the setee. "Well, perhaps we'll see you marry that boy after all."

Mai cast a longing glance toward the doorway. "We'll see, mother. We'll see."

* * *

"It was good to see you again, Simon. You must come by again. Next week, perhaps?" Mai's mother raised a hopeful eyebrow and offered her daughter a conspiratorial smile. 

"Now that he's working for me, I'm sure an evening or two off can be arranged." Mr. Cheung draped an arm around his wife's waist and smiled kindly as Simon held his daughter's coat.

"Wonderful!" Mrs. Cheung stepped forward and kissed Simon's cheek before hugging her daughter. "We'll look forward to it."

Simon had the decency to smile shyly while he settled Mai's coat onto her shoulders and then shrugged into his own. "Until next week." Simon bowed gently to Mrs. Cheung before shaking her husband's hand.

When the young people had left, Cheung turned to his wife. "That boy is a genius. He'll do very well in the bio lab." He glanced toward where Simon had just assisted his daughter into the waiting hovercar. "And, he'll be far easier to watch in such a controlled facility."

"Why would a trauma surgeon in one of the best hospitals in Capitol City be interested in – research?"

Mr. Cheung smiled widely. "Because I offered him something that no young man in his position could possibly turn down."

His wife stared at him and he chuckled as he led her inside. "Vengeance on those disgusting traitorous Independents who killed his sister."

* * *

Simon's parents were waiting in the drawing room when he returned and as much as he just wanted to go kiss his children and crawl into bed, he knew they weren't going to dismiss his evening so quickly. 

They'd been overjoyed when he'd begun 'dating' Mai Cheung. Someone bright, respected, beautiful, who was interested in their son despite his past … indiscretions. It disgusted Simon how they could dismiss Madeline and Billy, because he hadn't been married to Kaylee or to the fictional woman he'd claimed to have fathered Madeline with.

But they were excited like he'd never seen before when he walked unhurriedly into the room, prepared for the volley of questions he had no doubt they'd been planning all evening.

Simon raised his hand as his mother opened her mouth and turned to his father, who held a brandy glass to his lips.

"I'll take one, please."

Gabriel's eyes rose over the glass and Simon would have chuckled with amusement at his father's reaction if he didn't want to just get this conversation over with quickly so he could go to bed.

"So how was your evening?" Regan could hardly contain her excitement and Simon simply rolled his eyes as he took the glass from his father.

"It was fine, mother."

"Oh, nonsense. Tell us everything."

Simon raised an eyebrow. He was far too old to be grilled about a date. And his mother's excitement was far too – genuine. "We had a nice dinner. Really, there's nothing more to say."

"You were fairly serious about this young woman before you –" Gabriel didn't finish his sentence. He didn't need to. "She will do you good. Stabilize your life."

Simon resisted the urge to lash out at his father. His parents were still so clueless. But he'd made the decision not to try and further convince them of their faults. He was going to use them to carry out his own plans.

"And her parents are lovely people. Her father is –"

He knew his mother was already planning the wedding. "I know, mother. We had dinner with them this evening."

Regan gave a little giggle of excitement. "Oh, yes, of course."

"I'd appreciate it if you don't wait up for me next time." Simon took a long sip of brandy and smiled at his mother. Maybe they'd understand –

Again, his father's eyebrow rose high into his forehead. "Perhaps if we had done that more often you wouldn't have –"

"Don't say another word, father," Simon glared. This was no time to berate him for his 'indiscretions'.

"Gabriel –" Regan began and Simon noticed his father simply raise his glass to hide his view of the reproachful glare from his wife.

Simon felt grateful for his mother's interference. Of course, he knew that meant she would corner him elsewhere and attempt to learn more about his evening.

"You're looking tired, Simon," Regan placed a gentle hand on Simon's arm, further convincing him that she would be asking about his date later. "We can discuss this tomorrow. Why don't you go do bed."

Simon drained the glass and returned it to the bar. Thankfully, his parents didn't know his work schedule. "Yes, I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning."

He quickly exited the room before either of them could say another word. At least he wouldn't see them tomorrow. His schedule would see to that

* * *

Inara sat at her terminal and waited until the screen confirmed that the transmission had been securely scrambled. 

"You're certain these are the plans?"

"I am."

"You know what this means?"

"Biological warfare on a scale that dwarfs what was done on Miranda? Yes, I'm quite aware."

"We'll get this information to our operative on the inside. You've just saved millions of lives."

Inara glanced back at the client she'd drugged unconscious. "I've saved no one until your doctors can come up with an anti-toxin to nullify the effects."

"We now have a chance."

"Good luck." Inara cut the connection and slid the data stick out of the port. She returned it to the officer's uniform, where it had been hidden in a small compartment beneath a pocket, and slid off her robe. With a heavy sigh, she slipped back into bed beside the large man and prayed selling her body was worth it.

* * *

"Dad?" 

Simon glanced up at Madeline and folded the small album he'd been looking at against his chest.

"What is it?"

"He eat yet?" Madeline ambled closer until she was standing beside her surrogate father. She glanced down at Simon, and the sleeping baby he held in his arms.

Simon glanced toward the empty bottle sitting on the immaculately dusted wooden table at his elbow.

"Oh, yeah, I guess so."

Her voice was sad, and he could hear it very clearly. He groaned inwardly. As much as he loved children, it was a huge task raising two of them without a mother – and with grandparents more concerned with their standing in the community, than the wellbeing of their grandchildren. "Is something wrong?"

Madeline shrugged. With a hint of reluctance, Simon moved the small album to the table and shifted the sleeping baby. He patted his leg and Madeline climbed into his lap.

He wasn't the best with words in the easiest of circumstances, and handling both Maddy and Billy was especially challenging. "I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately." It was a lame apology and he knew it. But something had to be said. "I know my parents aren't the easiest –"

"It's ok. I just – some days I miss 'em, you know?"

Simon dropped his cheek to her head and closed his eyes. His 'I know,' was soft, barely a whisper, but he could feel her exhale at his understanding.

Billy whimpered in his sleep and Maddy reached out a small hand and drew a finger down his smooth, round cheek. "But I love Billy too – and you," she glanced shyly up at Simon and he felt a smile tug at his lips for the first time all evening.

When she reached over and picked up the small capture album, he felt at once tense and relieved. He wanted to talk about the pictures with someone, but there was no one left. Those who knew the people in the captures were spread far and wide across the 'Verse and Simon had no idea if he would ever see them again.

"She's so pretty." Maddy's small voice drew him out of his thoughts and he glanced down at the image that he'd been looking at when she'd walked in.

"She is." Even now, Simon still had difficulty showing his strong and overwhelming feelings for his son's mother.

"You loved her a lot."

Simon could feel loneliness and despair creeping into his heart again. "I did."

"Grandma Tam always says you're a man of few words, just like your dad." Maddy looked toward the window, at the tree swaying in the breeze outside of it.

Simon bit back a derisive snort and simply clenched his jaw.

"My –" she caught herself and Simon swallowed thickly. This was as difficult, maybe moreso, for her, than it was for him. "He was the same too."

Simon didn't need to guess who he was.

"Men are just conditioned this way, I think. We have to be strong all the time, not weak, can't show emotion, have to protect and defend those we love." Memories of different events, different circumstances, passed through his thoughts.

_Simon balled his fingers into a fist and struck the counter so hard the pain reverberated up his arm. He swore beneath his breath and unfolded his fingers, knowing, but not caring at this very moment, that he could have really done some damage. He was a doctor. He needed his hands._

_River's charts lay sprawled across the area, handwritten notes detailing every bit of research, every test, every treatment he'd administered since his troubled sister had woken up on Serenity._

_He scanned everything for the hundredth time, probably more. He didn't know what to do anymore. Nothing he tried worked – for long. He felt helpless. There was nothing in his training that had prepared him for this; even the psych 101 classes he'd taken. River wasn't the same, and he was fairly certain he'd never be able to fix her._

_It wasn't often Simon felt so utterly helpless. The tools he'd had access to in the past were no longer available to him. He was a fugitive. He couldn't go back. He could never take his sister to a facility with the capabilities to treat her. Those were in the Core. And their faces were listed on every wanted bulletin on the Central planets._

_But he had to keep trying. He had nothing else to do. His life no longer had purpose, other than to treat the unusually high amount of wounds sustained on the ship. But he'd gotten used to that by now. Most of them, with the exception of the big thug, seemed to accept him and River, their eccentricities, their lack of Rim world experiences._

_Simon heaved a huge, defeated sigh and went to his room. River was finally sleeping. But he'd had to drug her to accomplish even that small victory. He was tired, and could barely focus his eyes on anything but the path directly in front of his feet._

_But he wasn't paying attention and ran right into Kaylee; Grease-covered, energetic, always smiling, Kaylee. Sometimes, he couldn't even look at her, that smile she gave him was so bright. And then there were the times when he would be so depressed, so upset at his lack of ability to help his sister, that he just wanted to lose himself in her sunshine. It was a complete contrast of emotion that Simon wished he had the ability to meld into one._

_"Kaylee – I'm –" He stumbled over the words but she smiled and dismissed his blunder with a wave of her hand._

_"Oh, 's all right, Simon." There was that smile again. But today, today he couldn't take it. He just wanted to go to his room. Wanted to be left alone to punch pillows in his anger, or cry – whichever came first._

_After a very brief moment, Kaylee's smile vanished. "Somethin' wrong?"_

_Simon sighed. He really didn't want to talk about it. Not now. Maybe later. "It's just –"_

_"River?"_

_Her eyes were so pretty, her face so concerned, that Simon had a difficult time not asking for help, asking her to sit with him, listen to all his problems – maybe put her arms around him and hold him for just a few moments. But he couldn't. He needed to be strong. And he'd never been able to speak well in front of Kaylee anyway. She made him nervous. Far more nervous than he'd ever been in the past with a woman his age._

_Simon shook his head. "I – I just need to be alone for a bit." He turned away so she couldn't see his eyes, afraid that she'd see right through his lie._

_"Oh, ok." He could feel her step back from him and he cursed, yet again, his unwillingness to accept help._

_"Thanks, Kaylee," he mumbled as he quickly took the few extra steps to get to his bunk._

_Once inside, he closed and locked the door in case Kaylee followed him. But he heard nothing. She hadn't. In the back of his heart, he hoped she would realize something was wrong and come offer an ear, but in his mind, he was glad she hadn't. He needed to wallow alone._

_He leaned his back against the wall and pushed his fingers through his un-kept and untrimmed hair. With a heavy sigh, he slid down the wall and buried his face in his arms._

Simon blinked back the tears that formed in his eyes at the memory. He was used to doing things alone. And in this, he would have to be alone as well.

"It's not your fault."

When Simon shifted his eyes from the nothingness he'd been staring at, Maddy was looking into his face, her small smile full of understanding.

"It is. In some small way."

Maddy pursed her lips and turned the capture to another scene with Kaylee, Inara and River. It had been taken just before Inara had left Serenity, before Miranda, before he'd given in to his attraction to Kaylee.

"They're all so pretty."

"The women of Serenity. Only one missing is Zoe."

"She scares me."

Simon chuckled lightly. "Me too."

Maddy giggled and flipped the capture, this time stopping on an image of Kaylee leaning back against Simon's chest, his arms around her as they stood alone on some grassy hilltop with the setting sun silhouetting their bodies.

"River took that," Simon said, remembering that day. He'd told Kaylee he loved her on that hill. He was pretty certain little Billy had been made there. "She was a brat about giving us the capture, too."

"Why?"

Simon opened his mouth to answer her question, but decided now was not the time to have that discussion with the girl.

_"I know what you were doing!" River singsonged around Simon as he tried in vain to look busy. He stacked, moved and then restacked the same box of bandages a handful of times before moving on to something else. He needed to keep Kaylee off his mind, at least until these constant urges to have sex with her anywhere and everywhere dissipated. And this was definitely not a conversation he wanted to have with his sister._

_"That's nice, River."_

_"Think Kaylee will teach me?"_

_The thought froze Simon cold and he carefully set down the box of needles so his vicelike grip didn't result in a few unnecessary punctures. When he glanced up at River, she had a huge smile on her face._

_"That's not funny, River."_

_"Are you this serious during –" River shook her head and Simon could see the disgust spread across her face.. "Ugh. No. Too much information. Don't want to know."_

_Simon couldn't suppress a smile. "Stay out of my head."_

_"Think less nasty thoughts," River shot back and stuck her tongue out at him. "Or I'll ask Kaylee to teach me about sex."_

_Simon rolled his eyes. "If you must learn right now, please go see Inara."_

_Simon could see the excitement in River's eyes and for a moment wondered why until it finally clicked. He was so slow sometimes! "Oh! No. No! You don't need a – a lesson." Simon stumbled over the words like a fourteen year old virgin. "Books. The Cortex. You can learn anything you need from books."_

_There. She wouldn't need to talk to either woman now. And she wouldn't be needing a practical lesson for a long, long while. Not if it was up to him._

_River cocked her head and smiled so widely it took Simon yet another moment before realizing his mistake. "No!" he shook his head and sighed loudly. "That was not permission to look up vids on the Cortex."_

_"Why?" River leaned forward and tilted her head. "Kaylee is –"_

_"Not the best person to teach you about it."_

_River's eyes narrowed. "Why?"_

_"Enough with the questions, River. You're acting like a two year old." Simon knew she would be able to pick up on his frustration._

_"My favorite word wasn't 'why' when I was two."_

_"No, I'm sure it was some big, complicated word that I couldn't spell."_

_"You still can't spell."_

_Simon rolled his eyes. "I spell quite fine, thank you."_

_River stood straight and squared her shoulders. "I'm better."_

_Simon gave her a placating nod. "Of course you are. Now go so I can finish here."_

_"You were done before you started." River twirled around the diagnostic chair. "Can't get Kaylee off the brainpain."_

_Simon sighed. She was right. He couldn't. What was worse, was that his impressionable young sister knew exactly what he was thinking about. And they weren't the cleanest thoughts by any stretch._

_"Jayne's are worse," River said as she moved toward the door._

_Simon groaned but was oddly glad she'd left him alone in peace._

"Is that Billy?"

Madeline's voice drew Simon out of his reverie and he glanced down at the capture she held.

Simon nodded. "That's one of the last ultrasounds I did." He glanced toward his son, sound asleep in his arms.

She didn't linger on the image, instead turned it to another capture of Simon and Kaylee, sitting together on the common room couch.

"I didn't know she'd taken some of these. She must have hidden them." Simon's eyes lingered on Kaylee's face. "River gave this to me just before we left."

"To remember everyone."

Simon nodded and wrapped his free arm tighter around Maddy's shoulders. "Yes."

TBC

-----------------

Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know.


	12. Chapter 11

Sequel to 'On the Edge'

**Chapter 11**

"Ever miss it, Sir?" Zoe said as they crouched behind a large rock wall. A battalion of soldiers sat around them, some worriedly looking over their shoulders, some eagerly swallowing down the one meal they would have today.

For now, the fighting had stopped.

"To which _it_ are you referrin' at this particular time?" Mal spooned some rations into his mouth and chewed quickly.

"_Serenity_."

Mal paused with a spoon halfway to his mouth. "Nope."

Zoe glanced out into the darkness then at the small slit of a moon overhead. "Good to know I ain't loosin' my touch, sir."

Mal raised an eyebrow and Zoe would have laughed if circumstances had been different. She let him think for a moment before clueing him in on her train of thought.

"I can still tell when you're lying."

She went back to her meal but heard Mal snort in response. He said nothing more and she pushed another bite into her mouth before balancing the can on her thigh so she could give him all her attention.

"I miss 'em," she said. "All of 'em. I wonder where they are. Yes, even those that aren't here no more." She wondered briefly why she wanted to talk about this. Therapeutic, she supposed. Maybe it was just time to talk. They hadn't done much of that since they'd re-enlisted.

"We got a job to do, Zoe."

She glanced around, before settling her dark eyes on his can of beans. "Yes, hard work spooning those big, defenseless beans into your mouth. Whatever will you do if they decide to resist the torture?"

Mal's eyes shot up and she let out a short, barely audible snort of laughter. "Interesting sense of humor you've developed there," he said.

" Wash did teach me a few things." The admission was quiet, and only Mal heard, but it was enough to sober his reaction over her talking about their lost friends. A moment of silence followed before Mal spoke.

"Kaylee once said that some people come into our lives and turn right around and leave again just to make a mark on us."

It was Zoe who paused with her spoon halfway to her mouth this time. She'd heard Kaylee say that. It hadn't been long after Wash died.

"For good or bad?" She didn't know why her whole body tensed in anticipation of his answer.

She could see Mal swallow deeply, contemplate his answer. "They changed us for the good, I think." He paused for a moment then added, "Well, I dunno about Jayne."

"Good. He was good, too." Zoe said quickly. She'd never really liked the mercenary, but she respected the position Mal had hired him on to protect. "Look how you were after the war? Not even close to being such an ornery a cuss as that man."

She felt a small victory had been won when she saw him grin.

After a moment of slow, presumably contemplative chewing, he asked quietly, "Wonder where they are?"

"Alive, I hope." Zoe glanced overhead as the bright trail from a missile soared toward them. "And safe."

* * *

The whites of his teeth gleamed in the low light as he fired the large weapon into the darkness. Volley after volley of ordinance exploded around him, but his aim held true. This time, his target disintegrated into large chunks of heaping metal that fell from the air like a lead balloon.

It was exciting, this method he'd chosen for himself. Hidden beneath a camouflage bunker plucking Alliance ships out of the sky. Wasn't anything more fun he'd rather be doing.

The small contingent of men surrounding him whooped and hollered as another ship spiraled out of control and collided with the ground in a colorful explosion.

Yet another successful mission completed.

Jayne couldn't help but wonder when their odd string of luck would run out.

* * *

"I do wonder just why you've chosen me to aid in your – work."

They walked through the bio-research center and Simon took meticulous detailed mental notes as they moved further into the bowels of the structure. The building was large, but each room was not. It was a testing facility used for all kinds of experiments Simon wasn't certain he wanted any more first hand knowledge about. He had a distinct impression he'd been hired because he _did_ have the experience Dr. Cheung was looking for – even if such experience could not be recorded on a resume. He hadn't hidden that he'd tried to cure River, tried to understand what had been done to her.

Still, Simon wondered. He was a trauma surgeon. Not an expert in bio-chemicals. He decided to ask again. Maybe he'd get a straight answer. "I'm not exactly trained for this type of –"

Mr. Cheung dismissed Simon's concern with a wave of his hand. "Oh, nonsense. I've seen your boards. Your test scores were off the charts."

Simon's eyes flashed momentarily at the mention of his grades. But of course a man in Mr. Cheung's position would have investigated a potential employee very carefully. Why, then, after Simon's history with this government, did the man want him working so closely with such – guarded material?

"There's nothing you couldn't do if you put your mind to it."

Truer words were never spoken. Simon knew from experience. He'd broken into a secured Alliance facility and broken out his sister, after all. But still, wouldn't a man like Dr. Cheung want a man qualified to do this type of work? Simon tried again.

"What of my history with –"

Cheung snorted derisively and Simon had the distinct impression the man was tired of discussing this. "Water until the bridge."

A door slid open and Cheung exhaled loudly. "Ah, here we are."

Simon glanced around the glass walled room, suddenly feeling like a lab rat under constant supervision. It would make his work much more difficult if he could be observed at all times, but he was used to obstacles being thrown in his way. He would simply find a way around them.

* * *

It was dark again, just like it usually was when River had these conversations. This time, however, was different, this assignment was different.

"You must meet with our operative on the inside. He cannot make a delivery to you. He must, however, not see you." The man paused for a dramatic affect that made River's eyes roll. "That is of the utmost importance. You must not be identified."

"That won't be a problem," she said with a confidence she nearly always felt.

"Get the information and get out again. No stopping, no hesitating. The information our man carries is essential."

Over the cortex feed, River could not hear his thoughts. She knew he was hiding something, and she wondered just what, exactly, it was. No matter, she dismissed further thought on the subject; it would all become clear when she met with their operative.

"Coordinates are being relayed to you."

River stared at the text until the screen winked off, indicating that the message had been erased

She stood slowly and straightened. She hadn't been back in a long time. And it was only fitting that this mission take her there now. She had to go home sometime. Osiris was 12 only hours away and her meeting with this operative couldn't wait.

* * *

With questions already poised on the tip of his tongue, Simon walked unhindered toward Mr. Cheung's office. There was security in this area of the building, but it was sporadic. It seemed anyone who worked in this location didn't need to be watched too closely; he presumed background checks had already been done. Of course, that still didn't explain why Simon was here despite his checkered past.

But, he'd have to try and pry that information from his boss another day. Right now, he had some concerns as to the stability of the chemicals he'd been asked to work with in relation to the animal testing autopsies.

Sometimes Simon wondered if being the choice for this job was a case of keeping your friends close but your enemies closer.

He stopped at the sound of his boss' voice. "We'll prevail in the end," Simon overheard. "We always do."

"Those he chu sheng za jiao de zang huo used the plans my husband stole from me. I was so close. So close." Simon could hear the frustration in the woman's voice, the barely controlled anger. The hairs on the back of his neck stood instantly on end as he realized who his boss was speaking with.

"They disappeared with my daughter. Even that damnable ship vanished."

Simon glanced around the doorframe, noted the determination in the woman's stance, the stubborn set to her jaw. He briefly noted how similar, yet so very different, his adopted daughter was from her mother.

"I've heard no reports. Seen nothing. They just – vanished." Simon could imagine the woman pacing back and forth in the small office. "No one on that disgusting world even knew of the crash." She gave a snort of disgust. "I questioned a few… undesirables, but got the same story from each of them."

"I'm sure you'll succeed, you always manage to come out on top."

Simon resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He stepped closer and glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one could see him eavesdropping.

"But, now that you're back, I'd like you to meet –"

"I'm only here to pick up your – _package_ – and finish with a few overdue repairs." Maris Kim cut him off. "I intend to find my _husband_ and daughter. And I'll eagerly go through any Independent scum that gets in my way to do so."

Simon stepped back from the door, he didn't want to be caught listening in, and he certainly didn't want Maris Kim to see him and connect him with her missing daughter.

* * *

The Companion Guild on Osiris was not nearly as ornate as the one on Londinium. The main building and outlying structures had been designed far differently. River guessed so that it would blend in more with the surrounding art nouveau architecture.

Inara and her instructors had taught her well. Her hair coifed above her head and an alluring veil crossed her face to add to her sultry appeal, but she could not be identified. To maintain the allusion, her contact would need to stay for at least an hour, so that those spying outside would be satisfied that he'd actually come to the House for some – relief.

Her eyes scanned the people below before falling on the man tailing her operative. She could feel the jealousy radiate from the man, how he would never be able to afford such comforts, to be brought to a satisfying release by such well trained women.

River glanced down at the man she was to meet and watched him enter the ornate building. She would have recognized him anywhere, even if she couldn't feel him approach. He was nervous, but determined, and it pained River to see her brother go to such deceptive lengths for revenge.

But then again, the destruction of _Serenity_ had changed everyone who had survived the crash. For good or ill, she was not, could not, be one to judge.

River turned and entered the room on soft feet. The silks that adorned her slight frame whispered delicately across the plush carpet. He would arrive soon and she would need to keep him occupied long enough so that his tail didn't expect anything else was taking place other than the business for which this establishment was built.

She could feel his apprehension, his nervousness, the tension that radiated through him. He knew he would need to remain in her company for an allotted amount of time and this meeting wasn't something he really wanted to prolong. River even considered going to get another of the girls after she'd retrieved the information, to give him some real relief, but she knew he didn't want that – wouldn't want that.

It was too soon.

She took a deep breath and moved toward him as soon as he was announced. She'd been taught to change her voice, but he could still see her eyes. A simple veil would not keep him from realizing who she was. He would recognize her.

And he did.

His eyes widened but he wisely kept his mouth shut until the attendant had closed the door behind him.

River raised a finger when he stepped closer, mouth agape.

"We have an agreement." Her voice was professional, strong, but her heart cried out for him to embrace her

Her voice stopped him in his tracks. From a hidden inside pocket, he retrieved a vial and a data stick. "We – do."

They were careful to say nothing that could be construed as anything different than a nervous young man contracting with a Companion for the first time.

He dropped the items into her outstretched hand and then closed his eyes when she turned around and deposited them into a hidden compartment.

"I know you're nervous," River said, and reached out to him.

Simon opened his mouth but when her fingers touched his lips he quieted. "Your first time with a Companion is nothing to be nervous about."

She nearly giggled when he blinked rapidly and shook his head.

"It's not – I'm not –" Roleplay was not his forte and River would have teased him mercilessly about this if it was not such an important moment for the both of them.

"I have no doubt you will be able to perform – admirably." She took his hand and led him, wide-eyed, to the bed.

She pushed him down and then lowered the silks that hung from above the elegant four poster bed. They shimmered with an unusual glow and when she touched a small device on the side of the nightstand, a recording began to play.

She removed the veil covering her face then, as indistinct voices behind them began to whisper and soft, calming music began in the background.

Only then did River allow herself to sink in her brother's arms and embrace him tight.

"I didn't know," he whispered against her cheek.

"That's the point," River answered, her breath warm against his ear.

"I've missed you so much."

"I love you, Simon," River pressed herself tightly against his chest, clinging, for the few moments they would be permitted, to the only family she felt she still had left. "How are they?"

"Well," he answered quickly. He knew for whom she was concerned. "Billy's growing so fast. He's got Kaylee's smile."

River smiled at the genuine affection and adoration clear in his voice. "And your looks, I bet."

"And her eyes."

They whispered for nearly an hour about family, reminisced about the good times, and held back the tears as they remembered the bad. When they parted, River kissed his cheek and promised him they would meet again.

But they both knew that was a promise that neither of them could ever dream of keeping. Their work was too dangerous and one day, probably soon, one of them would be caught.

Before he left, Simon used the secure cortex connection in the suite to send an untraceable communiqué. Presumably wiring more funds into the House's account.

River didn't watch but she didn't need to. She knew what he was doing.

TBC

Chinese Trannslation:

**He chu sheng za jiao de zang huo** - filthy fornicators of livestock

-----------------

Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know.


	13. Chapter 12

Sequel to 'On the Edge'

**Chapter 12**

**  
**

"Simon!" Cheung grinned widely as the young doctor entered his office. "How was your weekend? Well spent, I hope?"

Simon could recognize the prompting for information for what it was. He hadn't seen Mai all weekend and he was certain that the older man wanted to find out what he'd done with his time. Thankfully, he wouldn't have to lie if it came to that. He'd spent it home alone with his children.

"It was," Simon said with a tight smile, glancing briefly at the flat cortex screen in the corner of the room. Some kind of news report scrolled across it, but he paid no further mind to it as he entered Cheung's office.

"I was hoping you and Mai would come by for dinner."

"I believe the ladies have planned dinner for later this week," Simon answered as calmly as possible. His heart raced and he willed his tense body to relax. It wasn't unusual in the Core worlds to visit a Companion.

"Ah, yes." He glanced down at what Simon assumed was a calendar. "I see they have."

A moment later, Cheung was distracted by the images flashing across the screen beside him.

"Ah, listen to this." Cheung gestured to the cortex and the volume rose so they could understand what was being said. "It looks as if your work is already bearing fruit."

Simon turned and watched as an aerial view of an Independent compound appeared on the screen. The ground was littered with dead and not a drop of blood could be seen.

Simon swallowed thickly and forced himself to remain calm. "The toxin?" He didn't turn toward Mr. Cheung for fear that the man would recognize the look on his face for what it was – horror.

"Worked well, it appears."

Out of the corner of his eye, Simon could see the man frown. "Unfortunately, the news feeds got a hold of what we did to the civilians helping those traitors."

Simon's eyes widened when the picture changed to reveal civilians, like those Serenity had set down to help not so long ago. They were lying motionless on the ground, inside businesses, in their fields. Dead, and not a speck of blood on them.

"We're working on cutting that feed, but it's constantly being routed. Makes it difficult to trace."

"I – see." Simon couldn't push anything else out of his mouth. _Had the information he'd given River not made it into the right hands in time?_ Guilt crept up his spine and he felt suddenly very sick to his stomach. But he couldn't show it. He couldn't let Mr. Cheung realize that the very thought of having a hand in the deaths of so many innocent people disgusted him.

* * *

Mal and company crowded around the transport's cortex screen, trying to make out the news feed as it crackled across an unsteady connection. Their location on a remote Rim world couldn't be all that was to blame for the poor signal.

"They're tryin' to block it," one of the newbie soldiers sneered. His eyes were glued to the screen, as were every one else's.

"Ain't havin' much success with that." Zoe held a head-sized bag in her lap and fingered it silently.

"Won't do us much good if they drop some of that stuff at our next stop." Mal's jaw was set and his eyes were hard as the news showed everything bad about the war – of course, there was rarely anything good to report about a war either.

"Seems the reporters are on our side this time."

"Ain't the way of it, I'm sure," Mal replied. "They go wherever the news is, broadcast whatever is the most interesting." He fell silent as they continued to listen to the news feed.

**Alliance control on the Core worlds is slipping as more and more people discover what has truly been done to the innocents of this war.**

"Those ain't Alliance reporters," Zoë leaned toward Mal to whisper.

"Sure don't sound like it."

Zoe scowled at a nearby marine who tried to shush them.

**This new information, coupled with the Miranda cover-up, has shed light on corruption within the deepest sections of the government. We've done our best to uncover the truth, but we've been stalled in every conceivable way. **

The reporter continued and the only noise that could be heard was the grinding of the transport as it made its way over rocky terrain.

**We're broadcasting as we can, but they're trying to jam our signals. We route and re-route them but there will come a time when this broadcast will go silent. We hope those of you listening can decipher the truth in our words and make the decision for yourself."**

**Will you stand beside a government that feels it necessary to kill unarmed and innocent civilians to reach its enemies, or will you raise your oices in defiance of this thinking and fight for a better Union?**

**This reporter has supported the government for a long time. Now we've been forced to ground, or risk becoming a casualty of this war. Too many atrocities have been committed and its time for our government to answer for its crimes.**

"Never thought I'd see the day," Mal said as he pulled open the drawstring on his own head-sized bundle.

The news report repeated in the background, revealing that it was just lopped and not a live report.

"Think they've been killed?" Zoe arched her neck toward the cortex screen.

"Be surprised if they haven't. We know first hand how the Alliance handles those who do as they want and not what they're told." He pulled out the mask and began to check it for stability.

Zoe pulled her own mask out of its bag and turned it over in her hand. "Think it'll protect us?"

Mal cocked his head and shot her a wry grin. "Best on the second hand market."

Zoe nodded, but he knew her well enough to recognize the doubt in her eyes.

"That weapon our people been workin' on should tip the scales in our favor." It'd been a long time since he'd felt so optimistic.

"Providin' we don't get gassed off them scales 'fore enough of them weapons are deployed to protect us."

Mal pursed his lips and sighed. He could always count on Zoe to point out the uncomfortable obvious.

* * *

In the opulent penthouse, Inara was not concerned with the man lying in her bed, but instead her eyes were glued on the cortex feed he watched with increasing irritation.

After he'd finished, Inara faked her own satisfaction and then went to freshen up. It had given her the chance to regroup her emotions, and to clean his scent from her body. When she returned, she found her client lounging in the large bed, his eyes glued to the cortex screen.

She didn't immediately move forward. Instead, she watched the feed with increasing horror and disgust.

Bodies lay strewn across the ground, no blood to be seen. It wasn't a battlefield, but a massacre. No better than the one that had occurred on Miranda – except this one had been deliberate.

Delicate fingers came up to touch her lips, to keep the gasp of disgust lodged there.

_She stood outside the makeshift tent, watching as Simon tended to the injured. There weren't many. The chemicals the Alliance had used on this town had been swift and deadly. _

_She could feel a body stop beside her a moment before Mal said, "They don't care who they hurt to get what they want." _

_Inara watched sadly as people milled about them in a daze. She shook her head and exhaled deeply. "So many blindly support this government."_

_"You used to."_

_Inara clamped her mouth shut for a moment before turning to him. He'd been under a lot of stress, they all had, but it didn't give him the right to be so cold toward her and her former way of life.. _

_Her retort was perhaps harsher than she intended. "It's easy for even the most intelligent to be swayed by pretty words and things."_

_"Tellin' the population what they want to hear. Shoulda been the first clue right there." He hesitated for a moment, as if considering that perhaps this wasn't an acceptable topic, but then barreled on. "Some things really are too good to be true."_

_Inara's jaw tightened and she fought to calm the rising ire. They were all under an immense amount of stress. But that didn't give him the right to put down how and where she'd been raised. She was incensed, for herself, for Simon, for those who truly didn't know the lengths their government would go to keep their way of life stable. "We don't live in a completely utopian society, Mal."_

_"Not out here we don't. But most prissy Core folk don't ever leave their mansions to come see how the majority live."_

Inara inhaled sharply when her client's hands circled her waist and gently coaxed her back to the large, plush bed. Opulence surrounded them, not only this room, but this building and this world. It was as close to a utopian society as the Alliance could make it – force it.

"My apologies, Lady, for bringing such disturbing news into this suite." Her client dipped his head and tasted her smooth neck while gentle hands parted the folds of her robe and began to explore the softness of her skin. "Let me wipe it all away." His mouth covered hers and she forced herself to become pliant beneath him, to forget what she had just seen and pretend, yet again, that she enjoyed his touch.

Her thoughts turned inward as her body moved in the familiar way, as her fingers taunted and teased her client into fits of pleasure he'd paid handsomely to receive.

In the middle of all this, as her client's mind turned to whimpering mush, She wondered about Mal, Zoe, Simon, River, and even Jayne. Wondered about where they were, if they'd been anywhere near those chemical attacks. She prayed to every God she knew to keep them safe. And when her client pushed her thighs apart and entered her for the second time, Inara squeezed her eyes shut and clutched his graying hair, wishing, hoping that she would get the chance to see her family again.

* * *

Cheung stared at the cortex screen in front of him as a middle-aged man continued with his report. "He was there for a little over an hour and then left."

Once the report had finished, and the screen winked off, Cheung flipped on a small device at the corner of his desk. A distinctly female voice answered. "Please send Doctor Tam to my office."

"Yes, sir."

He leaned back in his chair and contemplated just what he was going to say to the young man about visiting Companions. It wasn't shameful in any way. He himself had visited countless of them. Mistresses of seduction, intoxicating beauties held up so high on their pedestals that anyone who could afford their services felt as if he was the king of Londinium himself. But – he wanted Simon to seek out his daughter should he have such needs to be slaked, not some Companion schooled in telling a man what he wanted to hear.

His door chimed and Cheung stood, briefly wondering how Simon had so quickly made it from his lab to the office. But instead of Tam, two security officers walked uninvited through the door.

"Yes?"

"Sorry to interrupt. But we've got a few questions we need answered."

Cheung raised an eyebrow and motioned for the men to sit.

"We've monitored a few untraceable communiqué's originating from this office. Do you know anything about this, Director Cheung?"

Cheung had the decency to look incensed. "I most certainly do not."

"We didn't think so. You've been such an asset to this division since your appointment. Has anyone else had access to this office or your cortex connection?"

Cheung inhaled deeply, considering, but giving no information. "None that I can recall."

"You understand that we will need to monitor all communication more closely until such time as we can discover who is using government equipment without authorization."

Cheung's eyes narrowed spitefully. Top secret communication came in and out of this office on a regular basis, scrambled to keep the content of those messages private. He couldn't notify his superiors. He didn't want them aware that there had been a security leak somewhere within his facility. He would have to let internal security handle it. "Of course. You will have my full cooperation."

The head of special security rose and extended his hand. "We expect nothing less, Doctor. Thank you. We will be in touch."

Cheung watched them go with a mixture of annoyance and rage. He wasn't sure with whom he was more annoyed: security for even daring to suspect such an upstanding citizen like himself, or that someone would have the gall to use his property to make unauthorized communications.

Just as he resumed his seat, the chime rang, indicating he had yet another guest.

"Yes."

"Doctor Tam for you, sir."

Cheung leaned back in his seat and set his jaw. Suddenly, he had more than one item on the agenda to discuss with his newest recruit.

"Send him in."

TBC

--------

Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know.


	14. Chapter 13

Sequel to 'On the Edge'

Chapter 13

Simon's eyes darted around the room, even more suspicious after his talk with Mai's father. He willed his voice to remain steady – and it did. "I must have these transferred in a more frequent manner. But they must remain untraceable."

"Of course, sir." The voice on the other end of the line assured. There was no visual connection, only audio.

"Thank you." Simon cut the connection and leaned back, breathing a sigh of relief. "I'll be in touch."

This would only work if he wasn't caught. And if he was – well, he didn't want to think about the consequences.

_"I'm sure I don't have to tell you how dangerous it would be to discuss with anyone outside this facility the kind of work we do here." _

_Simon shook off the chill that shot down his spine and nodded slowly. "Has something happened to give you cause to believe that I've done just that?" _

_Cheung shook his head and Simon carefully kept his face impassive. "Not at all. I'm simply reiterating this to every employee on a case by case basis. You're my most recent hire, so therefore you were the first on my list." _

_"I see." Simon leaned forward and clasped his hands in front of him. He was playing a dangerous game here and he couldn't completely trust anything Cheung said to be truth. "Has there been some kind of information leak?" He could see Cheung hesitate and wondered if he should not have asked _

_"I'm not quite sure. Security is checking into suspicious activities as we speak." _

_Simon nodded and mentally recounted every secretive step he'd taken to make sure he'd left no evidence. He hadn't. He was sure of it. He'd covered his tracks meticulously well. _

Simon shook his head and pushed away from his desk. Everything was neat and orderly, just like he preferred it. He brushed a hand through his hair and quickly exited the room, eager to get home to his children. On his way out, he noticed Mai in the doorway. She smiled brightly as he approached.

"Late night?" she asked.

"Was about to ask you the same thing." He smiled politely.

Mai chuckled. "Father has something important to discuss." She rolled her eyes and he got the distinct impression that the 'important' thing involved him.

"Good luck with that." He moved around her, hoping that she wouldn't beg him to stay and weather the anticipated 'couple' discussion that inevitably came up when they were in the same room with her father. He wasn't ready for that step. He didn't know if or when he ever would be.

She gazed at the ceiling and he held back a chuckle that formed on his lips. Talking to your parents about much of anything didn't get easier as one got older. They just seemed to meddle more. "Yeah, thanks. You're so kind."

"Have a good evening," he called. But as he made his way down the hallway another thought crept into his mind. Perhaps his boss did have particular wanted to question his daughter about suspicious communiqué's.

Once he reached the exit door, he turned and watched as she rounded the corner that would take her to her father's office. Guilt crept into his chest. He should have warned her.

"Guess even family isn't above suspicion," Simon muttered to himself as he turned in the opposite direction and left the building.

* * *

Explosions rocked the ground beneath their feet and dust and debris clouded their vision. There was nothing for them to hide behind, so they ran, ran toward the rock quarry which air support had informed them lay in the distance. They needed some kind of cover, something other than the dead bodies of their colleagues. 

"Keep movin'!" Mal called, sparing a quick glance back at the rag tag group of men that followed.

"Tired, boss!" a soldier answered, his voice weak with exhaustion.

"We don't make it to that quarry, you're not gonna need to worry much 'bout bein' tired!" came the unsupportive response. Mal grabbed a fistful of filthy uniform and pulled the man along behind him. "Can't move when you're dead!"

"Keep goin'." Zoe wrapped strong fingers around another much younger boy's arm and dragged him along. She grunted as she moved. The boy slowed her down, but she wouldn't leave him behind.

"How far is it?" The boy's eyes were wide with fear and Zoe felt for him. She'd seen all manner of men fall in this battle, and the ones before. It was either a testament to the boy's fighting skills, or luck, that had kept him alive thus far.

Zoe squinted ahead. Their destination was still a speck on the horizon.

"Not far." Zoe pulled him along, grunting as the debris from a nearby explosion skittered across the ground at their feet.

She met the young man's determined eyes. He'd only needed a bit of help, a bit of confidence, before he pulled his arm out of hers. "I can do it."

Zoe smiled and continued on without him. She jogged to Mal's side and lifted her eyes to the sky. "They don't get here with some more air support, we're done for."

"Yup."

There was no emotion in his voice, no fear, no hope for help. Just a raw determination she had seen many times before; a determination to get his men to safety.

"Ain't gonna die here, sir."

"Not plannin' on it, Zoe."

"Got a long fight ahead of us – we're gonna take that mine."

"Yup." He was tired. They all were. She didn't need to look at him; she could hear it in his voice.

"We can do it, sir."

"Sure as hell gonna try, Zoe."

The sun was hot overhead, and there was no shade. They were sitting ducks even running as they were. But they had an unspoken hope that someone or something would come to their aid.

* * *

Simon walked around his room, cradling his son in his arms. He whispered to the wailing boy, in an attempt to entice him into taking his bottle, but Billy would have none of it. Simon exhaled deeply and closed his eyes. At least his mother wasn't home to come running in to take the crying babe out of his arms. It ached to not be able to calm his son, when his grandmother seemed to be able to do it so easily. 

But this evening, she had taken Madeline out to get a few clothes, much to her great protest, and his father wasn't even home – as usual.

A knock on his door caused Simon to roll his eyes. He slung the nine month old over his shoulder and pulled open the heavy, cedar door.

"Yes?"

"Master Simon, sir, you have a guest," answered the maid.

"Oh?"

"Yes, sir," she smiled in a way that made Simon instantly suspicious. Like she knew something he didn't.

"Well, is it important? I've got my hands full here." Simon wasn't in the mood to see anyone. He'd been working too much as of late and he felt guilty that he hadn't been home to take care of his son.

"What is all the fuss?" Mai Cheung strode confidently down the long hallway toward them. She reached out and immediately pulled Billy out of Simon's reluctant arms and began to bounce him on her hip. She made funny faces and sang a few notes to him while at the same time reaching up to snatch the bottle of sweet juice Simon still held. Billy stopped his crying and stared at the unknown woman.

Simon was so dumfounded with Mai's actions that he couldn't formulate the words to scold her for snatching away his child. He blinked and shook his head quickly, trying to push away the growing ache in his heart. He knew Kaylee would have been able to calm their son, would probably have snatched him out of his father's arms just like Mai had just done.

Simon watched his guest carefully, suspiciously, and noticed the maid smile approvingly at him before she made her way back to the winding staircase at the end of the hall.

"Oh, you're fine." Mai pressed her lips to Billy's cheek and he gurgled in response.

Simon's chest constricted and he turned away. Mai had never seen Billy before, and standing before him now was the reason. She was a far more qualified and adequate parent than he could ever hope to be. He needed someone other than his mother to help him. He needed Kaylee. And glancing back over his shoulder now, he couldn't fathom another woman standing by his side, raising a child that was not hers. Not in this society. Not in the Core.

"He really is a cute baby." Mai's voice broke through his melancholy thoughts and he turned around to see Billy nestled into her arms calmly sucking on his bottle.

"Yeah." It was a lame response, but it was all Simon's confused mind could come up with.

Simon could see the hope in her eyes as she offered, "I can help you with him whenever you need, you know."

"Thanks." Simon glanced down at his son so he wouldn't need to meet her eyes. "I just – I need to learn how to do it on –"

"You don't need to be alone, Simon." She put a small hand on his arm which forced him to lift his eyes to hers.

"Mai –" He shook his head and took a small step backwards.

"But I didn't come here to talk about us. My father is suspicious of someone at the lab."

He shook his head. "I've not done anything –"

"I know," she glanced around the hallway and then expectantly back at him.

With a sigh, he stepped back so she could enter the room, and closed the door behind her. She pulled a small circular device out of her pocket and set it on the bedside table.

"Doesn't that look even more suspicious if there is someone listening in on our conversation?"

His heart struck his ribcage strongly when she turned twinkling eyes on him. "Oh, I'm sure they think we're engaged in other – activities having nothing to do with betrayal."

"Right." Simon took another step back and sat down on the edge of the bed while Mai settled into the rocking chair, her charge nearly asleep in her arms.

"You need to be more careful."

"I haven't been sending those communiqué's."

"Well someone has, and they're on the verge of being caught." Mai's concern touched him, but he wasn't surprised. She'd always liked him. For an all too brief time, he'd cared very much for her. "I've got an untraceable transport sitting on a private landing pad should it ever be needed." She leaned forward and handed him a small card. "That has all the information you'll need to gain access."

"I'm not going anywhere," Simon said stubbornly. But his fingers closed tightly around the data card anyway.

"No. But if you ever need –"

"Thank you." He hoped she could hear the gratitude in his voice.

Voices wafted through the door and Simon tilted his head. "That would be my mother and Maddy." He stood and took Billy out of her arms. "You should probably go." He laid the sleeping baby in his crib and plucked the device off his nightstand.

He didn't miss the disappointment that crossed her face as he dropped it into her hand.

He walked her toward the entrance as if it were the end of a very awkward first date. "It wouldn't be good for my mother – or Maddy, to find you here behind a closed door."

She nodded but a mischievous smile passed across her face, making Simon instantly uncomfortable. "In your bedroom," she said, then her turned playful. "Alone. Yes, I can see exactly how that would look."

He rolled his eyes at the thought of being embarrassed about having a woman in his room. He was an adult – but one, according to what he'd told his parents, who already had two children out of wedlock.

She leaned forward to place a lingering kiss on his cheek. He watched numbly as she pulled open the door and walked out, just as Madeline bounded through it to tell him of her day.

* * *

River sat in the darkness waiting for the message to finish its security cross check. It was a small room with no distinguishing markings. But it was appropriate for an assassin – a shadow. It was something she needed to be during these times. She couldn't let emotion cloud her judgment, that was one of the main lessons drilled into her head by those at the Academy. But – they were right. If she let emotion get in her way, there was more of a chance that she would stumble, falter, and loose sight of her goal. 

As much as she struggled against what they'd forced her to become, she had to admit that it had been effective – useful to executing her plans effectively now. After Miranda, after the voices that continuously called for her to reveal their secrets, River found that she could switch her emotions off at a whim to get the job done. The days where she would wake up confused and disoriented were few and far between, but she did constantly struggle with the desire to be normal, and the far easier task of Academy trained killer.

It became harder and harder to let the emotion in when the job had been completed. She wasn't an automaton. She was a live, flesh and blood girl. One day, maybe she'd be able to leave this behind her and be that girl again. But for now, she had jobs to do.

A small circular device rested beside her, scrambling any sounds someone on the outside wished to hear.

The console chimed and she glanced down at it, waiting impatiently.

The voice that began was deep. "We need you to go to the House on Sihnon. There is information that must be picked up in person. It is too sensitive to be transmitted over subspace."

"Timeframe?"

"Immediate."

"It will be done."

"Don't let anything, or anyone, get in the way of this mission. It is of the utmost importance that you retrieve –"

"Nothing ever gets in my way."

"The coordinates are being transmitted as we speak."

"I'll be there."

The connection ended and the data port flashed, indicating it had finished its download.

TBC

**--------------**

Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know.


	15. Chapter 14

Sequel to 'On the Edge'

This will be the last chapter before I head out of the country for two weeks. Sorry, well, ok, I'm really not!, about the little cliffhanger . . .

------------------------------

**Broken Wings**

------------------------------

**Chapter 14**

Raymond Yang leaned back with a heavy sigh and gazed down at his lovely companion's face. She was exquisite in every way; her skin soft and still damp from their lovemaking, her hair silky, her mouth capable of bringing the most pleasurable release. He'd not met any woman like her, and he'd spent his life contracting with the most beautiful of Companions.

When she glanced up at him, dark eyes hooded by thick, full eyelashes, his heart slammed sharply against his chest, and his groin stirred. He'd been with many women, but very few had given him such immense satisfaction. When her fingers trailed a delicate path down his bare chest, tweaking one nipple and then the other, he found himself ready to give in to her ministrations again.

But this is where he needed to be careful. Men were admittedly ruled by their sexual appetite, and she brought such ravenous need out in him that he knew he could exhaust himself within her until he was unable to move, until he was pliant and easily deceived.

This woman was good, but he needed to be better. He had a mission to complete. But he wouldn't act rashly. He would gather the facts before condemning this beautiful creature to a life in prison – or worse.

And if he could busy himself between her smooth, creamy thighs a few more times before coming to an informed decision, all the better.

He rolled her onto her back and grinned when her thighs parted with no coaxing necessary. He loved this about a Companion. They always knew what he wanted, how he wanted it, and were always pliant beneath his demands.

Her mouth parted into that virginal 'oh' of surprise when he entered her and her fingers gripped his shoulders as if he was her very first lover. He grunted and groaned as her delicate pants and ever so soft fingers, brought him to a quick, yet very satisfying release.

Perhaps he would prolong his investigation so that he could enjoy the pleasures of this woman's body for a few more days.

* * *

Mal sank to the ground, exhausted, covered in sweat and dirt. But they finally had shade, some cover from the constant barrage of weapon fire. 

Air support had come – at the last moment, too. The Alliance had heavily fortified the mine and its entrances to insure they'd be able to keep it from enemy hands. Mal'd lost more than ¾ of his men in the assault; some alliance soldiers had gone deep into the mine for shelter or an ambush, Mal really didn't care which, and he'd had set up a perimeter inside and out to keep an eye out for those few stragglers that had been left alive.

He forbade his men from chasing the soldiers down for fear that they had booby trapped the mine with explosives. Thinking that rather than loosing the battle and the important ore contained within the quarry, they would simply lure as many Independent's into it and destroy it instead.

Right now they took turns resting inside the mouth of the largest quarry. The ore was expensive, very pure weapon's grade material. And Mal was surprised that it had been so easy – if loosing three quarters of one's attacking squad could be called easy.

Bodies of Independent and Alliance soldiers alike littered the ground and he knew they wouldn't get a proper burial. Casualties of war. The only important ones were those left alive to fight another day.

The mine provided the necessary shelter while newly manufactured weapons were used on the Alliance cruisers bombarding them from above.

"Sure is a sight," Mal observed.

With the explosions lighting up the dark sky, one could almost be fooled into thinking it was daytime. Mal allowed a small smile to cross his face when an Alliance boat was hit. The fiery trail it left in the sky as it plummeted toward the ground was an instant confidence booster.

"We ain't out of the woods yet," Zoë replied. She wasn't sure when their roles had changed, making Mal the more optimistic of the two.

Mal grinned and briefly remembered the day Inara had told a newly arrived Simon that Mal preferred to be lost in the forest. Anything was preferable to being outgunned, outmanned and without any sort of cover. Those who had no wartime experience didn't understand that. Inara, Simon, those from the Core worlds just – didn't.

"No, but we got a fightin' chance now," he said.

"That we do." A concussion blast from surface to air launchers shook the ground. Zoe spared a glance toward where she knew they'd been dropped. The only thing that revealed their location was each shot well-aimed toward an advancing Alliance ship.

Unfortunately, more continued to advance on their location. They knew the importance of this mine and so reinforcements continued to arrive. Thankfully, the Independent army also dropped what men and equipment they could to keep the mine from falling back into Alliance hands.

"Wanna meet 'em," Zoe said, arching her neck toward the turrets scattered around the landscape. They'd been dropped in various locations not at all close to one another to give the ground troops some added cover. It wasn't often that she harbored any admiration for a fellow soldier, but one who sat alone in the middle of a battle zone while a barrage of enemy fire rained down on their head gained a bit more her respect.

"Yeah. Crazy _liumang's_ all of 'em."

They ducked for cover as a missile broke through their defenses and exploded, sending the unlucky bodies of a few soldiers hurling into the air.

* * *

Mai hurried into the lab, ignoring the looks of the other technicians in the room. They knew who she was. The chief's daughter would be stopped from going into only the most classified of areas. She kept the worried look off her face and forced a more intimate one to grace her smooth features instead. But she was worried. She'd overheard officers talking in her father's office and knew they were going to come for Simon. And she needed to get to him first. 

She touched his arm and he glanced up, surprised that she would seek him out in this location. He was probably surprised that she even had the clearance to be in the room.

"We need to go," she leaned toward him to whisper quickly. To anyone else's eavesdropping eye, she made it look like a small intimate thing.

She was relieved when he turned to face her so that no one could read his lips. "What? Why? Has something happened?"

She wrapped her fingers around his arm and led him away, ignoring the grins from the other two men in the room.

"What's going on?" Simon whispered as she slid her hand into his arm and sauntered down the hallway, hips swaying so that anyone who observed the two would think nothing nefarious was happening but a mid-day tryst. Cameras tracked every employee's move – except in the private offices, but she didn't lead him to one of those.

The only one she had access to was currently occupied.

Instead, they headed straight for her private hovercar.

"Mai –"

She keyed the entry code and the door swung open. "I'll meet you at the transport in an hour. Go get Madeline and Billy."

His eyes widened in fear. "What?"

"We can't take the chance. We've done what we can. Now we need to get out or they're going to catch us."

"How –"

"I'll explain it all later." She pushed him toward the open door. "Go. Now."

"Why aren't you coming?"

"I've got something I need to finish. It's you they suspect, not me. You need to get out."

"If I'm not there by 1300, leave without me and don't look back." She knew there was a good possibility that she would be detained. Plus, she truly did have something she needed to take care of before she could leave.

"Mai –" Her heart plummeted to her knees when he turned those concerned blue eyes on her. It had been a long time since he'd looked at her like that. "Don't risk –"

She wrapped both hands around his face and pulled him close for a kiss. In the back of her mind, she was surprised when he didn't immediately pull away. But neither did he return the kiss with the enthusiasm of a lover. It was chaste, kind, accommodating, but not intimate.

When she pulled away, she almost grinned at the dumfounded look on his face. "Just go." She pushed him further into the hovercar and walked away. She needed to get back into the lab. She pulled her hands through her hair, ruffled it as if she'd just had a quick encounter with her boyfriend in a supply closet. The ruse only needed to work for the next few minutes.

She ignored Simon's call for her to come with him and entered the lift without turning back. Hopefully, he would get far enough away that they wouldn't be able to track him. She needed to make sure of that - and she needed to send that call for help.

She made her way toward her father's office, hoping that he and security had already left. She needed to send one last message, and she needed to do it from the secure network located in her father's office.

She paid no heed that the door was wide open. She simply walked through it, closed it behind her, and hurried to the terminal. She opened a secure connection using her father's authentication code and scrambled the signal. Pulling the data stick out of a hidden pocket, she inserted it into the port and waited impatiently for the upload to finish. Her eyes darted toward the door and back to the upload percentage. She heard voices approaching and drummed her fingers urgently on the desk.

It was over for her if she was caught in her father's office. She pulled out a small communication's device and clicked it on.

The voices were coming closer and she closed her eyes, held the device close to her mouth and whispered a clear warning, "Don't use the transport. They know."

She smashed the device on the countertop as the door swung open and her father stepped through.

The two security officers flanking him moved their weapons from his back to aim them at her.

The screen chimed, indicating that the upload from the data disk was complete. Mai ignored it. Instead, her eyes locked with her father's and she prayed that at least Simon and his family would get out of the city without being caught.

* * *

She lolled in and out of consciousness as the small ship sailed toward its destination. Her mission was a simple one, all things considered, and she was looking forward to seeing Inara again. 

But in her dreams, her mission turned into a nightmare. She failed – something so rare River could barely fathom it. Her body trembled as she watched Inara gunned down before her eyes. Hands grabbed at her from behind and as she whirled on her attacker, she found herself face to face with her brother. Madeline clutched her baby brother behind Simon, screaming at him. But he didn't listen. His eyes met hers and as he raised his hand to touch her face, River noticed it was covered in blood.

River opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. She struggled to reach him, but the hands were behind her again, preventing her from taking that one step further to where she could touch him. They pulled her back as he fell to his knees, blue eyes asking why she had abandoned them.

"Simon!" River sat upright in bed, her body shaking from the intensity of the dream, her skin damp in sweat. She moved quickly to the shuttle's controls and checked her destination. She was on her way to Londinium, but her current trajectory would have her pass very close to Osiris.

The console chimed, indicating an incoming text only message. It was scrambled but River knew what it would say when the system had decoded it. River's eyes scanned the words and her heart leapt into her throat.

**Discovery imminent. Extraction Needed. **

**Osiris. Capitol City. Tam estate.**

River shook her head, as if trying to deny her nightmare could very well come to pass if she didn't hurry. She altered her course, drew her knees to her chest and waited. There was no need to prepare. She knew every secret way in and out of her former home. But the nightmare lingered in her memory, giving her a sense of helplessness. She'd failed in the dream. She set her jaw and stared out into the blackness of space.

The dream was the only place she would fail.

* * *

Jayne clutched the controls tightly and clenched his jaw. The turret beneath him vibrated with every shot. But he knew that with each volley he sent into the air, it would be much easier for the Alliance to target his position. Even in the dark, he wasn't completely invisible. 

But he had a mission to complete. This world was important to the Independents. He knew it had ore capable of being used in multitudes of weapons. It was no wonder the Alliance was trying so desperately to hold it. But now that he was all respectable, serving in the military and such, he had to obey orders – even if he didn't understand them.

The few chances he had to look into the sky, he hoped that the large explosions he saw there were the result of some super secret Independent weapon being used on the Alliance.

"Got the cover set up, boss!" A newb who went by the name of 'X' hurried under the tarp he'd just finished securing. "Be harder for 'em to see us now!"

"Good goin', boy!" Jayne yelled over the sound of the launcher. "Now pull out your rifle and make sure no one comes at us on foot. You tell me if they start comin' too fast."

"You got it, boss!"

Jayne shook his head. He weren't anyone's boss. He was just far better trained in the use of these weapons. Were someone else better trained to come along, he'd be the one out there circling this metallic heap, keeping watch so that no one could sneak up and destroy the weapon from the ground.

He spared a glance toward the quarry submerged in the far distance. All he could see of it was brief piles of ore and dirt every time a missile landed close to the troops held up there. But the enemy fire was growing now, and more shots were making it past the defenses he and the others had set up around the mine.

If they were going to hold this place, they were going to need a lot more firepower. He just hoped the explosions he could see from space were enemy ships being destroyed, because if they were friendly, there was no way any Independent would make it off this world alive.

But – he hadn't signed up to live through this war. He'd signed up to take as many of the hundan's as he could with him before he was sent to meet his maker.

* * *

Simon hurried into the estate amidst curious looks from the staff. He ran into the yard where Madeline and Billy were playing with the nanny. The sound of his baby son's laughter struck a longing so deep in his heart that he paused for a moment before closing the distance between them. 

"You're home early!" Madeline turned a bight, big smile on him.

Simon didn't answer her. He simply lifted Billy off of his blanket and took Madeline's hand. "We need to go." He couldn't elaborate, not right now. Not in front of the nanny. He couldn't incriminate anyone. He led Madeline up to her room.

"What we talked about. Remember." He knew she already had a bag packed. She just needed to get it.

Madeline shook her head, mouth hung open in shock, eyes full of fear.

"Go, quickly."

He pushed a big, colorful bird toy into Billy's hand as he lay the baby down in his traveling bassinet. His bags were already packed for this eventuality and as he pushed open a false back to his wardrobe and drew them out, he struggled to calm his racing heart. He needed to get the kids away from this place, away from the innocents that cared for them. It wasn't fair for them to be punished for his actions.

Just as he bent to pick up Billy, the communicator in his pocket chimed. He yanked it out, hoping that it was a message from Mai.

It was. But it was a recording. He'd missed the incoming message in his rush to get home.

He pressed the playback button.

_"Don't use the transport. They know."_

He clutched the device in his hand and closed his eyes. That was it then. It was over. She'd been caught. He took one last, slow look at the communicator and slammed it into the nightstand, shattering it into many unidentifiable pieces.

He'd arranged for a backup plan in case he was discovered, but he didn't know how they would get to his family's summer house. The authorities were probably already on their way. And any access ports off world would be monitored.

He'd gone through this before, but then he'd had his inheritance to fall back on, previous contacts. He had something similar now, but nothing like that vast network of safety that he'd had back then.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice a waif-like shadow walk straight into the room and over to Billy's bassinet. But, like all parents, he could feel something watching him. He whirled around and came face to face with his sister as she slung Billy's bag over her shoulder.

"Found you." River smiled proudly at him, like she had that day on Jiangyn that seemed so long ago now.

Simon's jaw fell open and he whispered her name. He embraced his sister tightly as Madeline came into the room and squealed.

"Time to go." River moved out of her brother's embrace and picked up Billy – who was still fascinated with his mechanical toy – a toy Simon hadn't realized until now that he had not bought for the boy.

"Gave it to him." River smiled as they both shared a glance at Billy.

"Have to go. They're coming."

"Yes." Simon slung Madeline's bag over his shoulder, took her hand and led her out of his room – right into his father.

TBC

----------------

Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know.


	16. Chapter 15

Sequel to 'On the Edge'

**CHAPTER 15 **

"Simon, what –" Gabriel Tam stared at his son, at the harried and worried look on his face, before his eyes fell on his daughter. She moved out from behind her brother quietly, and he would never have noticed her if Simon's eyes hadn't wavered in that moment, so intently had he been watching his son.

"River?" Gabriel's eyes widened and his jaw fell slack. Simon had told them she was dead. His eyes darted from the woman his daughter had become to his deceitful son. His eyes hardened as he addressed the younger man. "What have you done?"

"Struck back." Simon tried to maneuver around his father but Gabriel reached out and grabbed his arm.

"At – whom?" His eyes fell on River, his implication clear. "And why did you lie to us?"

"It was the only way."

"The only way for – what?" His voice had taken on an irritated tone. If his son didn't start giving him answers soon . . .

"The Alliance. They've done enough harm. They needed to pay."

Gabriel couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Pay for what?"

The muscle in Simon's arm tensed but Gabriel held firm. "Pay. For. What?" he demanded.

"Torturing River! They experimented on her brain. They hurt her. Just like I told you they were doing! They killed the mother of my son. Do you want a list? It would be as long as your arm." Gabriel would have found Simon's defiance awe-inspiring, if it hadn't been directed at him.

"You've done something to betray your family, haven't you?" Gabriel was incensed. He'd believed everything Simon had told him about what had happened in the nearly two years he'd been gone. The boy had been so angry at the Independents for killing his sister. "You lied to us." His gaze shifted toward River and back again. "Came home under false pretenses."

"I did what I had to do," said Simon stubbornly.

"Which was?" Gabriel prompted. There were so many scenarios his mind could conjure and not one of them would do the Tam family any service.

The arm he held tensed. "Let go." The venom and determination in his son's voice gave him pause.

"Papa Tam, please?" Madeline turned big, frightened eyes on him and Gabriel felt his resolve weaken. He'd grown to love this bastard grandchild of his, even if he didn't show it. And it was a rare day when he could say no to that little girl – just as it had been with River when she was that age. If he stopped to admit it to himself, Madeline had become a replacement for River.

River. His only daughter. Standing alive before him and just as defiant as Simon. Gabriel was shocked and confused and it was difficult to split his attention between his two children in an effort to glean some clear answers out of one of them.

"Daddy?" River circled her brother and drew herself close to her father. Billy cooed in her arms, still fascinated with the toy he held in his hand. "We need to go." Her big brown eyes pleaded with him.

Gabriel raised his head, an air of superiority surrounding him. "I should call the authorities."

He could see Simon's jaw set. He let the arm go when Simon roughly pulled it from his grasp.

"I would stop you." River's voice was so soft, that he nearly missed it, with Simon's eyes shooting daggers at him in that moment.

Simon turned to his sister and some unspoken communication passed between them before he turned back to his father. "Or I would."

"You can't stop us, daddy."

Gabriel squinted at his daughter, at how she carried herself. Her body was tense, alert, and he had this vision of the tiny little gentle dancer she used to be. She was different now. He wasn't sure if he liked this new version of his grown daughter.

"Not that girl anymore."

He blinked rapidly, not quite understanding.

"She's a Reader, father," Simon answered before he could push the question past his lips.

"What?" He shook his head disbelievingly. "No. No, we had you tested –"

"You knew – ?" Simon interrupted, his eyes widening with astonishment.

He whirled on his son. "You have children of your own! Were they not tested for psychic abilities? The government checks everyone."

"Do you know why, father?" Simon stepped between River and the larger man. "So that they will know, so they can come for those _special_ children. To teach them. Train them to be their own personal assassins."

Gabriel shook his head. "No."

"They came to River, don't you remember?"

"No, there were brochures, ads on the cortex – we'd heard about the school from –" Gabriel faltered and looked at his little girl again. Only, she wasn't so little anymore. And she clearly wasn't the same as he remembered.

"She had a gift. They exploited it," Simon continued. "You know they did. You let them fool you into thinking that they accepted her because she was a brilliant student incapable of learning in a normal schooling environment."

"No." Gabriel shook his head in denial.

"We're leaving," Simon announced and maneuvered Madeline around his father's still form.

"River –" Gabriel began. There was more to this story. He wanted – needed to hear it.

"Please, Daddy. We have to go." She touched his arm. There was a gentleness in that touch, but the strength in those small fingers made him believe that just maybe his son was right. Had been right all those years ago

"We will tell you after we've gone," River said, and Gabriel couldn't fathom how she knew exactly what he wanted. "Can't incriminate the innocent." River stepped closer. "And you _are_ innocent." Gabriel couldn't help but think she wasn't talking about this situation specifically. His heart lurched when she added, "So was I – once."

As Simon defiantly turned his back, he reached out and grabbed the younger man's arm. He needed to know how he'd failed to recognize the signs Simon had caught so quickly. Gabriel released Simon's arm quickly when his son whirled, his fist raised. He had no doubt in that moment that his son would strike him to save his family; a family that Gabriel didn't feel as if he was a part of anymore.

"Wait! Yes. Yes. All right. Go." Simon backed down and started to turn away, but Gabriel plowed ahead before his children disappeared from his life forever. "Promise me." He stared at Simon. He knew his son didn't break a promise lightly. Out of fear or loyalty to his father, he didn't know. But it had been that way ever since he was a child. Gabriel hoped his son still held himself to those standards.

"Once we're settled," Simon agreed.

Gabriel turned at the sound of the door chime. They all fell silent as the voices below became demanding, insistent. "Go out the back."

"Have secret ways in and out of the house," River grinned mischievously.

He leaned forward and touched his daughter's cheek. "Go then. I'll stall them."

"Thank you," Simon said and hurried after his sister as she led the way toward an older section of the house, the one filled with secret passageways and ancient relics from Earth-that-Was.

Yes, he'd known about those 'secret ways'. He'd used them himself as a child.

Heavy footfalls drew his gaze back to the winding staircase and he moved quickly toward it to intercept those who would take away his children – again.

* * *

Simon ushered Madeline into the small shuttle and took Billy from River's arms. The boy began to cry and the harried father rocked awkwardly to try and silence the upset child. River made her way to the cockpit and Simon could feel the flight sequence begin as the ship rumbled to life beneath his feet.

"Where are we going?" the ever inquisitive Madeline asked. Simon strapped her into the closest seat.

"Home," River answered from a few feet away. She readied the ship for departure while Simon watched from behind her.

"River –"

She turned slightly and Simon hoped she would say something other than, "Go strap in, Simon."

Simon stood his ground. He'd never liked his sister's games and cryptic answers to important questions. "Not until you tell me where we're going."

"Have a mission." River's slim fingers delicately tapped the controls in front of her. "Diverted to rescue you. Have to drop you off and complete it."

Alarm crossed Simon's features. "Drop us where?"

"With friends."

Simon exhaled deeply. "I don't have any friends, River. They're all –"

River swiveled around to face him. "They need the kind of help you can give them."

A light flashed on the console, drawing Simon's eyes away from his sister. She turned to answer it and he stepped back, not wanting anyone to know he was with her. He bent his head close to Billy's and whispered to the boy, desperately hoping he would be quiet for the duration of River's call.

Simon tried to eavesdrop, but the task of entertaining his son so that he wouldn't start crying took too much of his attention and he didn't look up again until he noticed River cut the audio connection.

"What's happening, River?" Simon asked once she'd set the autopilot and turned to him.

"Need to rendezvous with Independent heavy cruiser, _Akori_. Can't bring you back into the Core with me."

"You're going back?" Simon knew his eyes had widened to the size of saucers.

"Have a mission to –"

"Yes, you said that, what kind of mission?" As much as he didn't want to know what his sister had been doing since they'd parted last, he really _did_. There was no need to endanger herself any longer. He just wanted to get out and away – with her.

Her features darkened a bit and he knew she'd caught his thought. "A secret one."

Simon cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. "River –"

"I have my duties and you had yours, Simon. Yours are done. Mine – are not."

Simon stubbornly refused to believe her. "So you're going to drop us off and –"

She reached a slim hand out and touched his arm. The grip was gentle, but solid, firm, determined. "I'll come back for you."

Simon could only nod and embrace her tightly. "I know you will," he whispered into her hair.

* * *

The small shuttle River piloted was one of the best. Designed to get to its destination very quickly, they reached their destination in a little under a day.

The cruiser was big, far larger than anything Simon had ever seen. Small box-shaped ships sat in a neat line, being filled with large containers of what Simon could only guess.

Before he could ask his sister what was going on, another man, one wearing a high ranking uniform, stepped in front of him. "Welcome to _The Akori_ Doctor Tam. I'm Commander Rashad."

Simon didn't bother to ask how the man knew his name. River must have told him. He nodded stiffly as soldiers hurried around him toward those cargo ships.

"We've got a child care facility set up on board if you would like to –"

"I'm not leaving my children."

"We're heading into a hot zone. The facility is located in the safest section of the ship, and designed to break away should we face imminent danger."

"My sister dropped us off on a ship headed into battle?"

"Rescue, actually. The fighting will be done by the time we get there."

"Will we win?"

The commander allowed a small smile. "We've received no word as of yet, but early reports looked promising."

"I see." Simon glanced down at Madeline, who clung to his side like an extra appendage. Even Billy had begun to fuss at all the noise. "I'd like to get them situated, then I'll be at your service."

The commander called over an aid. " Jackson will be your escort."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Madeline asked Simon as they walked down the long, long hallways of the unfamiliar ship.

"Someplace safe."

The tone of Madeline's voice was a sad one. "There isn't anyplace like that anymore."

"There will be."

"But not before lots of people die to make it safer."

Simon sighed sadly. This little girl had lived through so much death and grief, it wasn't fair.

"It's not right," Madeline muttered.

"War never is."

The aid pushed open a door and they were greeted with an entirely different environment than the one visible from the hallway. Inside this relatively small room was a vibrant array of colorful walls, and children of all ages sitting at small desks, playing, writing, talking.

"Welcome." An older woman, not unlike Simon's mother, came forward. "We have a few more recruits?"

It took a moment for Simon to answer. He ushered Madeline inside and the loud clang of wartime noise sank away when the door slid shut. "Ah, yes, my daughter Madeline and my son Billy. I was told –"

"We'll take good care of them." The woman moved to take Billy from Simon's arms but he stepped back for a moment.

"It's all right." The older woman assured him. "They'll be safer here than anywhere else."

Simon looked down at Madeline, who turned big fearful eyes on him. "Don't leave us."

Simon knelt and embraced her. He shifted Billy in his arms so that her cheek fit neatly into the empty space against his chest.

"It's ok. It'll be ok. I need to go help with the wounded."

"But – you're leaving us."

"I'll be back."

"Promise?"

Simon met the woman's eyes over Madeline's shoulder and then returned a hesitant smile to her cherubic face. "I promise."

* * *

The battle had gone on for days. The Independents continued to hold their ground, but as more and more Alliance reinforcements arrived, it looked as if they might not be able to hold out indefinitely.

Jayne didn't know how much longer he'd be able to cheat death. He'd lost a few men as bombs or sharpshooters got too close. He himself had taken a slug to the arm. But his launcher was still working, he had plenty of rounds, and he was going to keep firing on those gorram purplebellies until he was dead or they were.

"Suppose I should be grateful they ain't turned EMP's on us yet," he grit out as a shell exploded far too close to his camouflaged turret.

"Can't get through, probably. Our ships are stoppin' 'em!" his current rifleman answered from below.

Jayne took a moment to squint into the distance. Wasn't a shock he couldn't see any movement by the quarry. If there was anyone still alive over there, they'd have kept their heads down and let the heavy artillery defend the position.

"If any a thems held up in there live, I'll be surprised."

"A wonder _we're_ still alive!" the man said as he adjusted his heat indicating goggles and loosed a round at an approaching enemy soldier.

"Yeah, well, there is that." Jayne whirled around to make sure his man had gotten them all when he noticed the kid's head snap back.

"Ni ta ma de tian xia suo you de ren dou gai si!" Jayne cursed as he pulled a pistol out of his vest. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and whirled on the approaching man. He fired a few quick shots and the man fell, but not before another took his place.

A slug hit Jayne in the chest and knocked him off balance. The bullet proof vest stopped most of the damage, but the delay it caused was not one Jayne could recover from. Another shot whirled past his head and he ducked – right into another shot that bit into his shoulder.

"Come on you tian sha de e mo!" Jayne growled as he took aim and fired off a few more shots, downing those coming close. He could see another yelling into what looked like a little hand held radio, but he was taking cover behind a few fallen comrades so Jayne didn't have a clear shot. The former mercenary turned Independent rushed forward, exposing himself from beneath his camouflaged turret, and fired. As the shot hit the man between the eyes, Jayne whooped triumphantly, just before a missile landed into his turret and exploded outward.

Jayne was thrown to the ground, and the last thing he thought before loosing consciousness was that he hadn't taken nearly enough purplebelly lives to make up for Kaylee's death.

TBC

Notes: Akori is an earth god in ancient Egyptian.

----------------

Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know.


	17. Chapter 16

Sequel to 'On the Edge'

**CHAPTER 16 **

"It's gettin' worse, sir," Zoe noted as she fired on the approaching soldiers. Her aim was impeccable and she wasted not a shot.

"Can't get much worse, Zoe." Mal followed suit and together they dropped the few men advancing on their position.

"They just took out another turret. Those things are the only heavy artillery we have left to defend this position."

Suddenly, far above them, several large cruisers broke atmo and hurled downward with increasing speed.

"That doesn't look good," Mal said, cocking his head as if it would give him a better idea of where the ships would crash.

"We move, we're gonna be picked off by those purplebellies!" one soldier cried as he glanced upward at the shadows rapidly descending over them.

"And we're sitting ducks here!" another man called, panic clearly evident in his voice.

"They'll destroy it," Mal said with a confidence Zoe didn't in any way feel. "That's one of our ships in pursuit. They'll get it."

Zoe raised an eyebrow.

Mal shrugged at her. "Either we sit or we run and take our chances."

Zoe's sharp gaze rested the landscape in front of them – and on the soldiers approaching their flank.

Explosions rocked the ground beneath them as the ship hurtling downward let off its ordinance in a last ditch effort to do as much damage as it could before it was blown out of the sky. Zoe ducked when the Independent cruiser's missiles struck home and the Alliance ship exploded far too close for comfort. Debris rained down on them from above, which sent everyone scrambling for a safer position – including the Alliance troops advancing on them.

"Rather take that chance, sir!" Zoe grabbed a fistful of Mal's jacket and pulled him toward the nearest mineshaft.

If they didn't move, the ships would hit them, or the large debris breaking away from the larger whole would. They'd need to take their chances inside. If the mine collapsed…. So many scenarios and possibilities barreled through Zoe's mind. But it only took a split second to make the decision she thought best.

As they ran, men beside them fell at their feet, picked off by the Alliance troops now carelessly chasing behind. They wove around the fallen and Zoe set her jaw. She couldn't turn around and fire, as much as she really wanted to take as many of them with her as she could.

_'Ain't many left, sir." Zoe's eyes darted around the small camp. The men who rested there, small spoons in their hands as they shoveled possibly their last meal into their mouths, could barely have been of age. Children. Fighting a war they couldn't win. _

_Mal's voice was determined, his eyes focused. "We'll fight to the last man." _

_Zoe nodded. "Won't be much longer then." _

_She saw the hopelessness in his gaze when he turned his eyes to her. He didn't think they would survive this fight either. No one had come for them. No reinforcements. Nothing. They were running out of food, water and ammo. _

_An armored vehicle crashed through the camp and behind it several __Alliance__ soldiers came out firing. Men fell like leaves in the harshest wind, dead with spoons in their mouths or crushed beneath the might of the __Alliance__' war machine. _

_Mal grabbed her then, pulled until she stood upright enough to follow. They wove between fallen concrete, over and around the bodies of their friends. Bullets ricocheted off the stone, off the ground, kicking up the dirt at their feet. Once they reached a mostly solid wall, she turned and fired into the crowd of approaching soldiers. She took several of them down before light ordinance exploded nearby and shattered the wall they'd taken refuge behind. _

_They landed on their backsides as the tanks rolled forward. The foot soldiers had taken cover behind the advancing vehicles, used them as protection. _

_"Lets go!" Mal dragged her to her feet and they ran. What was left of their men followed, but they were all cut down when they stopped to return fire. _

Radio's crackled and another explosion to their right signaled the destruction of another turret that had been protecting their position. Over the sound of pained screams, debris raining down from above, and ships soaring overhead, she could barely hear the voice saying that help was on the way.

She glanced up as they ran, at the dark trail of smoke that soared quickly toward them. They were almost at the shaft entrance, but Zoe knew they wouldn't make it. She pushed Mal ahead of her just as a missile impacted the already blackened ground beside them. The explosion pushed the friends apart, and the last thing Zoe saw before falling unconscious was her friend lying face first in the sand too far away for her to reach.

* * *

"So what are we walking into?" Simon asked a med tech as they waited to board one of the shuttles.

"Right now, it's safe down there. We've dispatched all of the hostiles in the area. But more could arrive at any time so you docs need to –"

"– triage and get the wounded back up here as soon as possible." Another doctor stopped beside Simon and finished for the soldier.

Simon glanced around the landing bay, at the soldiers all boarding their own shuttles." Looks like we'll be well protected." He swallowed thickly, thinking about how he would be leaving Madeline and his son. "This ship. It will be – safe enough?"

"We've got plenty of firepower in the area, and more are arriving all the time," the solder beside him answered. "Think the brass is gonna use this planet as some big staging point to launch an attack closer to the Core." The man smiled happily. "We got some really big guns recently."

Simon opened his mouth to comment but was drowned out by the PA system informing everyone waiting for departure to board their assigned craft. He moved in with the other doctors, clutching his bag. At least he could be some use here. He was trained for this.

They strapped in and the pilot wasted no time after authorization was given for take off. Simon clutched his bag and closed his eyes. The time for action would come soon enough. For the few minutes it would take to get to the surface, he needed to relax, to prepare himself for the carnage he would undoubtedly see once they landed.

* * *

Under guise as a Companion, River entered the House. She walked determinedly across the marbled floors and stopped only when she reached the large, ornate door that led to Inara's chamber. It was night, and so few people were milling about, but River was still cautious. Looking each way down the hall, she waited until there would be no one to see, then slipped into the room.

She stood for a moment, waiting for her eyes to get used to the darkness that filled the room. In the hallways, there was still a bit of lamplight, inside the room, only the moonlight lit the room as it spilled in through the parted balcony curtains. Scented candles burned at their bases, nearly extinguished, and gave the room an earthy, yet relaxing feel.

Once River's eyes acclimated to the room she padded forward on silent feet. Her body was tense as her gaze fell on the naked man lying beside Inara, his arm draped possessively around her waist.

River knew Inara was suspect and this man had been gathering evidence of her activities. River wrinkled her nose at the thought of this man using Inara for physical pleasure for as long as he could before he had enough proof to arrest her.

She crouched low on Inara's side of the bed and waited. She didn't need to speak. Like someone who knew they were being watched, Inara woke, her hand sliding into a hidden compartment beside the bed to wrap around a slim bladed dagger hidden there.

"You must come. Now," River whispered. Her eyes shifted to the man still lying quietly behind Inara and then back again. "He will arrest you."

Inara's eyes widened and she slid carefully and silently from beneath the man's arm. She left the small dagger on a nearby nightstand and slipped into the nightclothes she had worn prior to her client removing them.

But her movements woke her bedmate; River blended into the shadows as the man approached Inara from behind. He hadn't realized that there was an intruder. Not yet.

"Where are you going, my dear? As I recall, our arrangement doesn't end before dawn." He dropped his lips to her neck and River held back a groan of disgust.

"A woman must be allowed to freshen herself before her client wakes, should she not?"

River could hear the slight waver in Inara's normally very confident voice.

"Oh, you're quite fresh enough for me, my dear." He reached up to squeeze a silk-clad breast but Inara whirled out of his arms with a fake smile.

"Oh, please, I must prepare for –"

He moved forward again. "You need do no such thing."

"Raymond, I really must insist –"

River could feel the man's temper begin to boil beneath his lust. He wouldn't let Inara leave. He would need to be eliminated.

"I own you until dawn." He pulled her back into his arms and backed her against the closest wall. "I think the time has passed for idle pleasantries."

River waited in the shadows. The time to strike would come soon enough.

"Raymond, you're hurting me." Inara kept up the pretense.

He tore the silk dressing gown and pressed his aroused body against her. But this time, her legs did not part freely. Inara tensed and pushed with all of the strength in her small frame. He stumbled backward toward the bed and Inara swept the dagger off the nightstand.

"Get out," she seethed. "We are not to be treated as common whores. There is protocol –"

"You are a common whore, woman!" Raymond Yang spat as he advanced. He eyed the dagger, and River moved forward. She would stop him before he laid a hand on her friend again. "And – an Independent sympathizer!" He held himself tall, and despite his naked condition, took the bearing of an Alliance official. "Under the authority given to me by the Union of Allied Worlds, you are hereby bound by law."

"Your Alliance will fail," River whispered as she stepped out of the shadows behind him. "The atrocities they've committed will come to light. _All_ of them."

"What?" Yang was confused, and surprised, to discover someone else in the room. This broke his concentration and while he lunged for River, Inara launched herself at him from the front. Her dagger sank deeply into his shoulder and he cried out in pain. As he yanked the dagger out of his shoulder, he backhanded Inara and beckoned to River who stood before him. Very close.

"Come here, little waif."

"You have only to reach out and touch me," River said, her entire bearing showing her confidence.

"I think I'll have my way with you before I turn you both over to the authorities!" He reached for River, but she sidestepped his advance and kicked his legs out from beneath him in a move faster than the eyes of a normal person could see. Inara's little dagger fell from his hand and skittered into the darkness.

River looked back at Inara, who had pulled herself off the bed and was advancing on them. "Go get dressed. We need to leave. Now."

"River –"

Yang's hand wrapped around River's ankle and he turned, taking her down to the floor as he rolled to his feet.

"No!" Inara bent down to retrieve the dagger that had so conveniently fell near her feet. It took her a moment to find it in the darkness, and when she finally looked up again, River was on her feet, facing her opponent.

"I'm fine, Inara," River called as Yang rushed her. She sidestepped him and his naked body collided with a nearby table. He groaned as the wood hit sensitive, unprotected areas of his body, but that only infuriated him more.

"I'm going to snap your neck, little girl!" he seethed.

"Many have tried. All have failed." River sidestepped his swing and dropped him to his knees with a few well placed punches to his abdomen as well as knee to the groin.

"You cannot win."

Yang stared up at her, mouth gaping open. "What _are_ you?"

"What your government made me," River answered.

A large vase cracked over his head and River lifted her eyes to Inara, who stood behind the now unconscious man.

"You didn't need to do that," River said, a small smile spreading across her face.

"Oh, no, River," Inara exhaled deeply. "I really needed to."

River nodded, understanding. This man had used Inara's body. It was only fitting that she be the one to deal the final blow. River glanced down once again before meeting Inara's eyes. "We have to go. Now."

Inara slipped into a dress suitable for making a convincing, but quick exit. It was soft and delicate. It would give the impression she'd been called to a late night appointment. Hopefully no one they met in the hallways would know she'd already _had_ a client for the night. She packed a small bag and slung it over her shoulder.

River held out a voluminous velvet cloak. Inara snatched it out of her hands and in one swift, elegant movement, fastened it around her neck, deftly hiding the bag she'd just packed.

River moved toward the door and Inara followed wordlessly. The Reader could feel the other woman's anxiety and desire to ask questions, but River knew the Companion would hold her tongue until it was safe.

They moved out of the room and down the hallway swiftly. Not thirty minutes later, River's shuttle departed Sihnon airspace, heading for a rendezvous that was nearly a year in the making.

* * *

The first thing Mal noticed when he regained consciousness was the familiar face leaning over him. The second was the immense pain that flooded through his chest.

"Zoe?" He couldn't even feel his lips move.

"Right here, sir."

He groaned a response that was muffled even to his own ears.

"Don't try and talk. Rescue's on the way. Shuttles landing all the time." She smiled, and Mal couldn't remember the last time he'd seen that. Something good must have happened. "We held out. We won. Got help coming."

"'S good." His voice sounded distant, and the pounding in his ears wasn't enough to drown out the pain.

"Stay with me now."

He could hear the desperation in her voice and squinted up at her. His head throbbed and her features were blurry. If he crossed his eyes just right, he could even see two of her. And that frightened him deeply. One Zoe was plenty. He couldn't handle more than one. Heck, he couldn't even handle one most of the time.

His mind wandered as consciousness came and went. But then he grunted when he felt something press against his chest. He tried to look down but it hurt too much.

"Ain't no need to see it. Sure you can feel it plain enough."

So it was Zoe then, holding something to his chest to stem the bleeding, or keep his insides in, one or the other. Mal wasn't quite lucid enough to care.

"We made it," he said, a small smile quirking the corner of his lips.

"That we did." Her eyes were so very dark, and after a very long moment he realized it was because the edges of his vision had clouded over.

He dimly heard her call for aid. The med teams must have arrived. But he couldn't move his head. He couldn't move anything. The longer he lay there, the harder it became to breathe, and he finally let his eyes slip shut.

"You stay with me, sir. I ain't leavin' this battlefield without you!"

The anger in her voice forced him to find the strength to pry open his eyes. "Might not have a choice, there, Zoe," he whispered, his voice failing. It was increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open, and when they fell shut again, his world turned black.

_He stared up as the __Alliance__ warships sailed overhead. The battle was long since over. They'd lost. They waited for troops to come take them away to prison, to war camps, to an interrogation worse than death, but no one came. _

_It was weeks before a ship landed close enough for them to even possibly reach. But by then they were so hungry and thirsty, there was no way they could walk five feet, much less five miles. _

_The __Alliance__ had left them. Their own people had left them. They were trapped until someone came for them, or they all died of starvation. It left a lot of time for thought, reflection, regret. _

_He touched his neck where the pendant once lay. After a week of little to no food, his mind began to play tricks on him. He could feel the weight of the cross on his neck, but when he reached up to rip it away yet again, there was nothing there. _

_So much for faith; it hadn't served him when he'd needed it. He closed his eyes to get some uneasy sleep, and wished the cross still hung there so he could rip it away again. He wished he could do it over and over, tear the thing off him and throw it into the mud. _

"Step back. Please."

Zoe's angry response, coupled with someone's poking and prodding, brought Mal back to consciousness. His head lolled to one side and he came face to face with someone he never thought he'd see again.

"Just like old times, isn't it, Captain?"

In the back of his mind, Mal heard someone correct the doctor kneeling beside him. That wasn't his rank. Mal would have chuckled if he'd had the energy.

Mal blinked dumbly a few times before the name fell from his lips. "Simon?"

"In the flesh."

"He's gonna be ok, right?" Mal heard Zoe ask. He didn't have the strength to turn his head to see where she stood.

"Step back and let us take care of him," came the doctor's short reply.

_Just like old times. _

He felt relief to know that Simon was there to take care of him. He trusted Simon, probably nearly as much as he trusted Zoe. He may not have _liked_ Simon so much, but the man was competent and trustworthy. Mal'd seen evidence of it far too often for him to dismiss his former medic and the aid that he offered.

In his foggy mind, he recalled all the arguments he'd had with Simon over the past year, all of the vitriolic words voiced in anger and frustration. Mal was surprised now to find that he felt safe now, comforted that his friends were there for him.

Friends. In his fragmented mind, he didn't need to put faces with names. There weren't many in the 'verse he could call a friend. The woman standing at his side annoying his former medic could be considered one, though they had never really used the words. It was always 'sir', or 'captain'. But she was his friend. And if he lived through this, he would be certain to tell her so. Might shock her to hear those words out of his mouth, but – in his mind Mal smiled. Didn't know if it transferred to his lips – anything that came as a shock to the warrior queen would be good for a few laughs.

Zoe kept asking questions. Her voice was getting clearer and Simon's responses more curt. The medicine had begun to work, to take his mind off the pain so he could concentrate on his surroundings, on understanding his memories of the past and how they connected with his present.

Simon didn't let anyone give him grief when he was working. Not even Zoe. Mal would have laughed if hands weren't keeping him immobile. Simon had a team to help him now, he didn't need her to act as his assistant like he had on _Serenity_. But she kept asking. And Simon's answers continued to get shorter and more snarky.

Mal winced when cold liquid touched his skin, likewise when anyone touched him with more than – well, anything. Every portion of his body hurt, though it was beginning to dull into a constant ache. He wanted to curse, but he didn't have the strength. He simply lay there and closed his eyes. When his body relaxed and the pain suddenly vanished, he thought fleetingly that death felt good – until more pain shot down his weakened limbs, reminding him that he was very much alive.

But he couldn't keep his eyes open. He remembered Simon was fond of those painkillers that made one sleepy. He was sure that if Simon had it on hand, he'd administered it already. Mal exhaled slowly. Most of the pain was gone now, and he could sleep.

Maybe he'd wake up, maybe he wouldn't. But he had faith now that he knew Simon was here to care for him. He'd ask how and why later.

The last thought Mal had before he fell unconscious again was that maybe there was hope for him after all. Maybe faith wasn't exactly a misplaced thing.

Though it really did have an odd way of showing that it was still there.

Zoe stood outside the medical area, her body tense. Having been treated for her comparably minor wounds, she'd been released to worry and fret over Mal. She watched as he lay on the table, as Simon and other doctors bent over him, battling to save his life.

She stood out of the way, but the large glass window afforded her every view she could possibly want, short of being in there and hearing the doctors herself. But – really, that's what she wanted. And it took every ounce of control she possessed not to slip into the room to hear what they were saying.

Injured on gurneys were wheeled in all around her, but she barely paid them any notice. Doctors swarmed out of the emergency bays to triage the incoming wounded, but her gaze never left Mal. She moved out of the way, allowed herself to be pushed, so long as she didn't loose sight of him.

The only thing that caused her eyes to waver even an inch from that room was the loud, bloodcurdling scream of a man lying on an approaching gurney.

"That hurts gorramit!"

Zoe's head swiveled to her right to regard the blood-covered man. "Jayne?"

She heard the doctors mention a need for immediate assistance, and as she drew closer, she could see why. Blood covered her former shipmate and she could see portions of his body that were not supposed to be visible on the outside.

She stepped back as they were waved into the bay where Simon worked. He whirled away from Mal after speaking to a nurse; presumably, she would finish with his patient.

Zoe could see recognition flash in his eyes but it hindered him not a bit as he got to work. He listened intently to the emergency personnel and then spoke as he began working quickly. He was handed all kinds of instruments Zoe couldn't even begin to identify. But even as she watched Simon work, she glanced back at Mal, at the few people who now surrounded him. She wanted to yell at everyone inside the room to get back to working on him, but she could tell they were done. Many had already moved to Simon's side, some were pushing aside the bloodied rags and aprons, and yet another began to wheel Mal out of the room – via a way Zoe did not have access to.

She fought down the rising panic and rather than disturb Simon by knocking on the glass until he looked up, she decided to follow the long, horizontal window until it _took_ her where she wanted to be or she ran into someone who _told_ her where they were taking her captain.

TBC

----------------

Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know.


	18. Chapter 17

Sequel to 'On the Edge'

**Chapter 17 **

"You look like how I feel," Zoe said when Simon walked in the door.

He offered her a wry smile and lifted the chart from the end of the bed.

"Been a while," Zoe said. She didn't want to interrupt his reading. "You look well – except for the tired, of course."

Simon gave her a wry chuckle

She couldn't stand not knowing. She glanced at Mal lying motionless in the bed and then back to Simon. "He gonna be ok?"

"He's been hurt pretty badly. But he should recover."

He continued reading the chart, making notes. It was a side of him, all clinical and precise, that she wouldn't ever forget, though she was a bit surprised to see it, given what they'd all been through. But then, he and Mal hadn't parted with friendly words, so she couldn't really blame Simon if he was a bit cold.

"Thank you." The words were out of her mouth before she could even contemplate phrasing them differently.

Simon glanced up from the chart, brows knit together, and Zoe arched her neck toward the unconscious Mal. "For saving him."

"Wasn't just me."

"I know but – I could see it in his eyes. He was real grateful it was you tending to him out there."

Simon shifted his gaze toward Mal to hide the embarrassed flush that crept up his neck. "I'm not the only capable –"

"Just take the damn compliment."

Simon closed his mouth and looked back at her. He closed the chart slowly and gave her a once over. "How are your injuries?"

Zoe flexed her shoulder and stretched her back. "Not bad." A silent moment passed before she asked, "Jayne?"

"He's going to be in rehabilitation for a good few weeks when he wakes up, but he's stable and breathing on his own."

"Good to hear."

Simon opened the chart again. Silence fell for another few moments. The only sounds in the room were the scratch of a pen as Simon made more notes and the steady beep of the machinery which assured her Mal was still alive.

"How'd you come to be out here?" She thought he was headed to the Core.

Simon paused and Zoe could tell he was seriously contemplating an answer. "That's a long story."

Zoe glanced back at the sleeping Mal and shrugged. "I got time."

* * *

Simon collapsed into the closest chair and exhaled tiredly. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head in an effort to clear it. There were still so many things that needed to be done. He'd been up for who knows how many hours, performed countless surgeries, had lost more patients than he'd managed to save. He wanted to see his children, but they were safe and happy for the moment. They didn't need to see him like this. And - there was something else he needed to do first, something that weighed heavily on his shoulders and had from the moment he'd left Osiris.

He leaned forward and keyed in the cortex code for Mai Cheung. He waited as the number flashed across the screen indicating an attempt to connect with that port, but no one answered. With a bit of reluctance, Simon keyed in another number, the Cheung family's personal number. He waited yet again, but nothing.

He briefly considered contacting the hospital in Capitol City, but he didn't want to alert anyone as to his whereabouts, nor did he want anyone to suffer the consequences of accepting a call from him. He knew the signals leaving this ship were scrambled, and he held some hope that that was why he could reach no one at the Cheung residence. They wouldn't accept a call from an unknown source. But Mai would, and that left Simon to imagine the worst. He would ask as soon as he had the opportunity. He had to know what had happened to her, if she'd died to make sure he and his children got away. He wanted, _needed_, to know. 

Simon keyed in another contact, one who he'd been working with for nearly a year, and one who he knew would respond. He needed to make sure everything had been transferred into his off-world holdings. He needed to make sure he had enough to support and protect his family.

Once that was done, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. A few minutes of sleep were all he needed. Then he'd go see Maddy and his son. Just a few minutes.

It took less than one for his body to go limp and for his mind to sink into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Hours later, Simon stood in the commander's office, arms crossed.

"I'm sorry there is no more information available," the commander answered.

"So she didn't contact you?" The commander was his last resort. She'd just – disappeared.

"You know I can't give you that information."

"She saved my life. Got me out of there before they discovered what I was doing. What do you mean you can't give me any information?"

The commander appeared to consider his options. "You are not authorized –"

"Then authorize me!" Simon seethed. "I risked my neck for you, so did Mai." He sobered a bit as Simon realized that loosing his temper would get him nowhere. "I just want to know that she's all right."

The commander tapped a few commands into a nearby terminal and then began to read from the screen in front of him. Simon couldn't see the text and so he waited.

"We did receive a transmission from an operative on the inside just before all communication with our people on the Core worlds went dead."

"What did it say?"

"Nothing."

Simon scowled.

"The stream contained data only, no visual and no verbal." The commander rested his hands on his desk. "We've heard from none of our Core-world operatives since you arrived."

Simon pursed his lips and then asked quietly. "Will we ever know what happened to her?"

The commander gestured toward a screen mounted on the far wall. Images, video, some with accompanying audio, some not, streamed in an unending loop. Riots, fires, protests had broken out all over the Core. Simon recognized the very Chinese architecture of Shinon, the very British structures of Londinium, the art nouveau of Osiris' gleaming silver skyscrapers.

"Do you really expect an answer to that question?"

Simon pursed his lips and lowered his gaze. In all the chaos, Simon knew Mai would be lucky to have gotten out alive. And this was a war. The fates of everyone involved were almost never discovered.

* * *

"I need you to do me a favor." Simon stood in the doorway, a determined, yet hesitant look on his face.

Zoe raised a curious eyebrow. It wasn't often Simon asked anything of anyone. She admired him for that. In that way, he was much like her. Preferred to do what he could on his own without bothering anyone else. She nodded and cast a look at the healing Mal. She'd have done nearly anything for Simon at this moment.

"I've had this plan. Ever since everyone – left. I'd – I'd like to put the final touches on it. But I need your help."

Curiosity piqued even more than she thought possible, she stood and left Mal's side. She followed Simon to the door and stood just outside it, so that she could see if Mal regained consciousness, so she could hear the beeps on the machines indicating that he still lived.

"What is it?"

"Once Mal wakes up, do you think you could go to Haven and supervise something for me?"

He was being deliberately cryptic and Zoe wasn't sure she was in the mood for it.

"Tell me what it is and we'll see."

Simon slid a data disk out of his lab coat and placed it in her hand. "All of the information you'll need is there." He gestured to a terminal in the corner of Mal's room. "You can load from there."

"I'll take a look at it and get back to you." Simon's mystery would need to be damn good to be worth leaving her friend's side.

Simon thanked her with a gratefulness she'd not heard in a long time, and took his leave.

Zoe glanced down at the data stick and shrugged; there was nothing like a good mystery to occupy her alone time. It was better than the alternative – being alone with only her thoughts and memories to occupy her. She moved toward the terminal and sat down.

When the screen indicated that she input a command, she slid the disk into the port and waited. When the data had finished loading, her jaw fell open and her eyes welled with rare tears.

She would do whatever Simon asked after this.

* * *

"Where the gorram hell am I?"

Simon glanced down and grinned at his instantly ornery patient. _Leave it to Jayne to wake up pissed off about something._

The former mercenary's eyes widened when they fell on Simon. "I'm in hell."

Simon chuckled at that. "I certainly hope not. I don't relish living out eternity in your company."

Jayne's eyes skimmed down Simon's white-clad form. "You're lookin' all prissified. What're you doin' here – " his eyes widened and he shifted in the bed, suddenly fearful. "They catch me? Them damn purplebellies – you workin' for 'em? What –"

Simon lifted his head from the chart. "Jayne. Shut. Up."

The bigger man closed his mouth and snarled at Simon, who simply shook his head.

"You're on the Independent medical cruiser _Akori_. You were injured. I, along with a multitude of others, have spent considerable time and energy saving your life." Simon rolled his eyes and tried to look indignant. "Try to be at least a little grateful."

Jayne's entire demeanor changed. "We won?"

Simon wasn't sure if he was asking about the battle or the war. "So it would seem."

Jayne frowned at the less than enthusiastic response. "Could be a little happier about it."

Simon carefully closed his chart. "I've been a bit busy, what with spending all my time patching up wounds that people should have died from, to think about what caused the injuries in the first place."

That sobered Jayne a bit, but not much. "Didn't know you was here."

"It came as quite a surprise to find you, and Mal and Zoe as well."

"Zoe'n Mal are here?"

Simon nodded. "Mal was hurt, he's recovering a few doors down."

Jayne looked around as much as he could move. "Where's the little tyke? You didn't leave them kids –"

Simon's eyes narrowed and he fought the ire rising in his chest. His children were not Jayne's responsibility, and every time the bigger man mentioned them, he felt more than a little defensive. "They've got someone to watch Maddy and Billy while I work."

Anger flashed in Jayne's eyes again and Simon forced himself to not take that involuntary step back. "You brought 'em all the way out here?"

"It was either here or a very uncomfortable prison on a penal colony with Buddha knows who raising them," Simon snapped back quickly. He wasn't about to defend himself to the giant thug. "Or – maybe they'd have just executed me. Espionage, crimes against the Union, treason. Take your pick." Simon considered this for a moment. "No, they'd have skipped the prison sentence and executed me instead."

Jayne's face sobered. "Sounds like a story I gotta hear."

Simon dropped the chart at the end of the bed and grinned wryly at Jayne. "Maybe someday."

* * *

Mal had only been awake for less than a day before Zoe announced that she was leaving.

"Where you goin'?" Mal was not at all happy that she was taking her leave. The look on his face made that perfectly clear.

"Got things need done." Zoe shifted the pack on her shoulder.

Mal squinted. "What things?"

"Military things." Zoe hoped he wouldn't question her further. It would be difficult to have this discussion with him, not to mention delay her departure. And this was something she needed to get done.

"They sending you out again?"

Zoe puffed out her chest and forced a smug look to her lips. "My own command even."

If she didn't know him better, she'd have thought he looked disappointed. "You don't say."

"Couldn't believe it, myself." The awe in her face was in no way faked.

"You be careful, Zoe. I can't be there to pull your pigu –"

"As I recall it was me who last pulled your pigu out of the fire."

Mal stretched his neck and cleared his throat. "Lucky break."

Zoe chuckled. "Right."

Mal's face sobered. "I mean it, Zoe."

"I know, sir." She rested a hand on his arm. "I'll be back before you know it."

"You better be. Jayne and Simon ain't the best company, you know." He settled into the mattress.

"Get Simon to tell you his story. It'll keep you entertained for a good long time."

Mal's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "Really?"

"Jayne too."

Mal gawked at that.

"They done us proud, sir. Hear 'em out." She squeezed his arm, slung her pack over her shoulder and walked out the door. "I gotta go. Be back before you know it."

* * *

"Ni ta ma de tian xia suo you de ren dou gai si!"

Simon raised an eyebrow as he walked in the door. Mal was working with a physical therapist to help him regain his ability to walk and, clearly, he'd run into some sort of roadblock.

"Your language is challenging even Jayne's nowadays," Simon commented with a lopsided grin. He wouldn't be smiling if he hadn't already read Mal's chart and noted the incredible progress he'd made in only a week.

Mal, sweat beading his forehead, glanced up sharply – and lost his balance, barely catching himself with a vice-like grip on the bars that rested on either side of him.

Simon chuckled as another string of curses erupted from Mal's mouth. The man righted himself and scowled at Simon.

"You here to mock me or you got somethin' useful to say?"

Simon sobered a bit. "Just checking your progress."

"I'm fine."

Simon's eyes shifted to the bars Mal held and then gave him a quick once-over. "Right. I – see." He'd made an effort to talk to Mal – despite the harsh words they'd exchanged when they'd parted ways. Apparently, Mal didn't care to reciprocate in kind. Simon set the chart back on the table and turned to leave.

"Simon – wait."

Simon hesitated for a moment and then turned. Mal grit his teeth and walked to the end of the bars that would take him closer to Simon.

"Any news about River an' – ' Nara?"

Simon shook his head. At least they were talking. "I've been asking for days. All they'll tell me is I'm not cleared for classified information."

Mal scowled. ''Course you aren't." He looked around the room before settling his eyes on Simon again. "I'm not either, I suppose."

"Doubtful."

"Right," Mal snorted.

"River and I have a backup plan, though. So as soon as you and Jayne can go, if you – if you want, I'm taking Madeline and Billy and –"

"Where?"

Simon swallowed thickly. He knew the day would come when he had to broach this subject. He'd gone over it in his mind a thousand times. But now that it came to full – or mostly full – disclosure, he found his tongue tied as badly as he'd ever been around Kaylee.

He saw Mal's eyes narrow, and if Simon had been able to see the little hairs on the back of the older man's neck, he was certain they would be standing on end.

"Where, Simon?"

Simon squared his shoulders and cleared his throat. Mal had made this promise to him nearly a year ago and hadn't made good.

"Simon? So help me, you don't spill your secrets and I'll wring your scrawny neck –" he glanced down at his uncooperative feet. "– soon as I can get over there."

"I'm going to take Kaylee home."

There. He'd said it. This was something he needed to do. They hadn't even sent word to her family that she'd died. Or – at least Simon didn't think anyone had. He owed it to them. These people he'd never met. And they deserved to meet their grandson. Billy deserved to know at least one of his grandparents.

Mal was clearly taken aback by this announcement. Simon could see it the instant his expression fell. "I see."

Simon swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. "River knew that's what I wanted to do. She'll get there."

"An' Zoe?"

Simon could tell Mal was worried about her. About her being deployed again – without him.

"I told her before she left. She'll make it."

Mal nodded slowly and Simon could see him struggle with something.

"Mal –"

"Look. I'm sorry. I didn't follow through on my promise to you. I just ––" Mal shook his head. "I needed to kill something. I needed to hurt them that eclipsed our sunshine."

Simon raised his hand. The lump in his throat grew and he forced himself to fight back the tears that welled in his eyes. "I know. I know."

Simon walked closer and reached out a hand; one of friendship, aid, camaraderie, and understanding.

Mal took it and squeezed it tightly, pumped it hard – and then lifted his hand from the bar and took a few short, unsteady steps toward his former medic. "Let's take her home."

TBC

----------------

Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know.


	19. Chapter 18

Sequel to 'On the Edge'

**Chapter 18**

Her fingers dusted lightly over the control panel. She stared at them for a long moment before averting her eyes. The message that had been left for her was days old; she had just now been able to retrieve it. "We're too late," River said as she stared into the blackness of space.

"Late?" Inara asked from behind her.

"They've left without us." Her voice held no emotion and it set Inara instantly on edge.

"Without –"

River swiveled toward Inara. "I was too slow. We'll have to hand deliver your data stick and then meet them." She glanced back out into space before returning her gaze to Inara. "Your work for them is done."

Inara was confused and it showed in her expression. "Where are we going?"

A contented smile passed across River's face. "Home."

Inara's eyes narrowed and her heart-rate doubled. "Home?" She could never go back home. And she was certain River couldn't either. And –_ Serenity_ was no more. It had been their last, and really, only, home.

River nodded. "Something we should have done a long time ago. Left a lot of loose ends. Time to tie them together again."

"River –" Inara glanced down at the cortex screen that River had muted when she'd walked in. She changed the subject by arching her head toward the screen. "What are they saying?"

"That the Independents have won a large victory and the Alliance war machine is fracturing." Their eyes met. "Your information on strategic positions and troop deployments proved valuable."

Inara didn't want to guess how River knew what she'd been doing. The young woman had secrets of her own that she would reveal in her own time – or not. And Inara felt a sense of relief at the news, coupled with sadness and just a little bit of fear at what would happen to society as she knew it if the government did collapse. "That's –good to hear."

"Still need to know what you're carrying." River said matter-of-factly.

"Well then let's get there. It's burning a hole in my pocket." She winked at River, the weight of her _duties _suddenly lifted from her shoulders.

"We're a day out." River glanced at Inara's dress. "And you don't have any pockets."

Inara chuckled lightly. "It's an expression, River."

A smile flitted across River's face. "I know."

* * *

"Thank you for watching over it for me." Simon rested his hand on the large cargo container. 

"It's been no trouble." Kara Eldar smiled kindly at Simon.

"It's entirely self contained and –" Simon stopped and looked at his feet, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Why don't I go see how your little ones are doing?" She rested her hand on his shoulder for a brief moment before taking her leave.

"Thank you," Simon managed to say. After she'd gone, he simply stood there, staring at the cryo container expectantly, as if the precious cargo it contained would suddenly come to life and speak to him – tell him what to do next. The container had been River's; they'd salvaged it off _Serenity_ before they'd left the beaten and battered ship to join the war. Simon insisted on keeping Kaylee inside it, to keep her body in stasis until she could be given a proper and final burial.

He flattened the palms of his hands against the cool metal and closed his eyes. It had been nearly a year since he'd seen it. It was easier to forget than to remember, but as he stood staring down at it now, memories filtered through his mind faster than he could stop them.

_"Simon?" River knelt before him, naked, trembling from the cold. _

_ "I'm here. We're safe." He gathered her into his arms, resolved to put himself between her and any danger that came at them ever again._

Simon squeezed his eyes shut. He muttered to himself, wanting the memories to stop. But it was not to be.

_ "Isn't there anything about this place you're glad of?"_

_ Something drew him toward her. Hope, desire, he can't quite put his finger on it._

"No," Simon muttered and raised a hand to his head. He tried to shake the memories away, but they lingered in his unwilling mind.

_ "Or you'll refuse to help me, I'll shoot your brain out, and then I'll go upstairs and spend some time violating the little mechanic I got trussed up in the engine room."_

He knew it then. It was too late. Kaylee had wormed her way into his heart and he knew he'd do anything within his power to protect her. He went with Early willingly, expecting that he wouldn't live to see the next day.

_ "You're sure?" Kaylee's eyes were wide as she stared at him. She'd been leaning over the basin losing the contents of her stomach all morning._

_ Simon turned the test results over in his hand, not quite sure he believed them himself. "They're pretty accurate."_

_ "Least now we know why I been so sick." Kaylee was as pale as he'd ever seen her and he walked forward and held her hair while she bent over the basin once again._

"I'm sorry," Simon muttered as he lay his cheek against the cold metal. Tears leaked out of his tightly closed eyelids but he just repeated, "I'm sorry," over and over until he felt a firm hand land on his shoulder.

Simon inhaled a shaky breath but didn't turn around. He knew who it was. He didn't need to look up. He was embarrassed to be caught in such a weak moment and so waited until he'd composed himself.

Mal said nothing when Simon straightened and nodded. "Thank you."

Without another word, Simon walked by him then and out of the barn. His children would be hungry and he suddenly wanted to spend every waking moment with them.

* * *

"Put us in a little bit of a quandary, Kaylee, you know that?" Mal looked down at the cryo container containing the body of his mechanic. "Ain't got no ship, and even if I did, don't have a mechanic good enough to fix 'er up." 

His voice trembled a bit, from nerves or guilt, he didn't quite know – or really want to admit. "I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise." He glanced back toward the door Simon had gone through a few minutes before. "But you know I'm a mean old man."

He stared down at the silent container and contemplated the decisions he'd made that had brought him, and those he loved, to this point in their lives. "You got a cute kid, too. Simon's done right by him far as I can tell." Mal clenched his jaw. "Now I don't want you to go all bibbly on me, or – I can just see your reaction now – " Mal shook his head, unwilling to let the tears gathering in his eyes to slip down his cheeks. "You done good with Simon. Much as I hate to admit it. Man gets on my nerves something fierce but – he loves your boy." Mal took a deep breath and continued. "Hard for me to admit it, too. I disliked that man from day one."

_"I like to meet new people. They've all got stories..."_

"But you saw somethin' I didn't," Mal continued, but then stopped abruptly when he realized what he'd just said. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head to clear the disturbing image. "Ah! No, no, didn't mean it like that." He groaned. "I think I just made myself sick."

But a bubble of laughter emerged from his lips at the thought. He could imagine Kaylee playfully slapping his shoulder at the mistake. It made his heart ache even more that he'd never be able to hear her voice or laughter again.

_"You're nice, too."_

_ "No I'm not, I'm a mean old man."_

Mal closed his eyes for a brief moment and cleared his throat.

_"I love my captain."_

He would never forget the look on her face, the wide smile as she let his mean remarks just roll off her shoulders.

"Love you too, Kaylee."

* * *

Jayne stood stiffly, watching the chrome colored container with unblinking eyes. He glanced uneasily back at the entrance every other minute, not wanting to be caught talking to a big metal box. But he had things needed to be said, and he figured this would be the only time he'd get to say them. Mal was off brooding somewhere and Simon was busy with the kids.

"Waitin' on 'Nara and moonbrain 'fore we take you home. Doc says we gotta wait so that's what we're doin'." He scoffed at the thought. "Why Mal's listenin' to him I don't –" He stopped himself. Even with Kaylee lying in cryo, he didn't figure it right to bash Simon in front of her. Maybe he'd grown in the last year.

After a while, he got over his unease and sat down on a nearby hay bale.

"Shouldn'ta taken so long, neither. But – guess we all had things needin' doin' before we could get ya back all safe and –" He stopped himself. She _ wasn't _safe and sound. She was dead. And nothing he said or did could ever bring her back.

He pursed his lips and glanced angrily back at the entrance again. "Always said a good woman weren't easy to find. Woman bring ya down. Make ya weak." He leaned forward and flattened a hand on the box. "But you were a good one, girl. Rare in this life."

He had flashes of her up on his shoulders, laughing as he lifted her high enough to dunk the hoopball into the makeshift net.

His next memory was working side by side with her as she attempted to re-wire a dumpster. The concern on her face when he was injured made his heart flutter.

Then as they cleaned Reaver bits out of the cargo bay, he wanted to hurt Mal and Simon for making her sad.

He even smiled when he remembered the fights she and Simon used to have over the tiniest little thing. Jayne knew women were just for ruttin' on. Living with one, all permanent like wasn't something he was prepared to do – ever.

But the more he got to know Kaylee, the closer he came to thinking it might not be so bad with someone like her.

"I'll make sure that kid a yours gets the best upbringin' a boy could have." Jayne puffed out his chest and a smile passed across his face when he pictured teaching the child all manner of things that would upset his father.

He leaned forward and flattened both hands against the container, dropped his forehead to the cool metal. "Miss ya, Kaylee."

* * *

They were waiting with eager anticipation when the ship carrying River and Inara arrived. When the door hissed and swung down, River launched herself out of it and into her brother's arms. The children squealed in response to their aunt's arrival. 

But Inara ignored the sounds for the most part and followed a bit more slowly, deliberately, but as soon as her eyes fell on Mal, everything else faded away.

He waited for her, stood off to the side as River reunited herself with her family. Even Jayne had stepped aside and insinuated himself into the Tam family conversation.

That left Inara and Mal. Staring. She moved slowly toward him, carefully controlling her forward motion so she wouldn't appear desperate to feel his arms around her. She could see that he held himself differently; _the injuries_, she mused. She'd forced River to tell her how everyone fared and the younger woman had revealed all she knew.

Inara had thought a lot about what to tell Mal when she saw him next. How she would explain what she'd been doing for the last year, sleeping with men she despised so that she could obtain information that would help the Independent's cause. She was certain Mal wouldn't like that, but the change it had wrought in her was one she no doubt knew he would be glad of.

The moment was awkward, uncomfortable, once she reached him. There was no joyous reunion. No swinging her arms around his neck. No hugging the life out of him. She smiled. He smiled. And Inara cursed herself for her restraint.

"It's good to see you." Her voice was tight.

"Yeah," Mal said, just as stiffly.

But she was taken aback when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and drew her close. The scent of him was overwhelming and she sagged almost unladylike against his chest.

"You been missed somethin' fierce."

Inara closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. She felt safe and secure for the first time in a long while, and for a moment she didn't care who noticed this unusual display of affection between the two. Life was too short. A pang of regret and longing pierced her heart when she thought about Kaylee.

"I'm glad you're all right," she murmured against his coat. She didn't think he'd heard until he lifted her chin with his finger.

"Got a buncha scrapes, bruises and a few new holes, but it weren't nothing the doc couldn't fix." His eyes were bright and Inara found herself immediately lost in them.

Ordinarily, she would have glanced over to Simon, but she knew he was busy with River. "I want to hear all about it."

"Got somethin' needs done first."

Inara blinked, confused.

"Somethin' shoulda been done a long time ago."

A perfectly manicured eyebrow rose high onto her forehead. "Oh?"

"Yeah." He drew her closer and dropped his head. "Had a lot of time to think cooped up in that bed recoverin'."

"Oh," she murmured a moment before his lips touched hers.

She arched her neck and sighed into his mouth. It was a possession so complete and utterly overwhelming she needed to clutch him tightly for support. The kiss, at first brief and innocent, turned deep and heated, but only for the briefest of moments, and then it was over.

They parted, and Inara felt a chill envelop her when the warmth from his touch left her skin. Her lips tingled. Her arms, everywhere he'd touched her. In those few moments the world had dropped away, but as they returned to reality, Inara could sense something had changed. There were no sounds. The kids were silent. When she looked back toward where she knew the others stood, a smile came to her lips.

They were staring.

Smiling and staring.

TBC

------------

Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know. 


	20. Chapter 19  End

Sequel to 'On the Edge'

Notes: This chapter was written before 'On the Edge' was finished, and so took considerable time and hair (as I pulled it out in frustration when something didn't work) to complete.

Thank you for sticking with this. I've never worked so hard on a story, and I probably never will again – at least not in the Firefly 'verse.

There are additional notes at the end. So read, cry, laugh, and I hope you've enjoyed this tale. Even if you haven't, you've read along anyway, so something had to make you keep coming back . . . :)

------------------------------

Broken Wings

------------------------------

Chapter 19 - Conclusion

"I'm sorry it took so long." Mal stared at the back of Simon's head as he sat with his son at the base of Kaylee's grave. Billy was covered in dirt, and under any other circumstance, he'd have laughed at the state of such a prissy doctor's son.

"We brought her home. That's all that matters."

With a heavy heart, Mal knelt beside the younger man and rested a hand on the slim shoulder. He couldn't bring himself to speak, and he was grateful Simon didn't lift his head and expect him to say something.

"I suppose." Mal couldn't help but feel Simon wanted to say more. It wasn't all that mattered, but it was a start.

"Thank you."

Mal stared at the side of Simon's head for a good long minute before asking, "For what?"

"It's a long list." Simon's voice was deadpanned, and yet held a deeply gratified tone, all at once.

Mal chuckled – a way to hide his discomfort, he knew. "Ain't used to someone bein' indebted to me." He cocked his head to the side, as if tasting a new and delicious desert. "Kinda like the sound of it."

"We are. More than you'll ever know."

Mal watched Simon settle his squirming son more firmly in his lap and hand him a small toy in the shape of a Firefly, which the boy clutched firmly in his hand – before trying to push the butt of it into his mouth.

"Mama," Simon said, and pointed to the small ship. "Whenever you see it, you think of her."

Mal's breath caught and he swallowed thickly. He suspected River had something to do with the tiny replica, and maybe one day he'd ask. Right now, he couldn't even find his voice. He hoped Simon wouldn't turn to look at him. Thankfully, the younger man simply continued to repeat the words to his son, hoping that the boy would understand.

Mal stared in silence at the freshly dug grave. The headstone was hand carved and bore Kaylee's full name, along with the words _beloved mother_, beneath it.

Mal felt tears well in his eyes as he remembered when they'd set down not more than two days ago now. He'd waved ahead to tell Kaylee's parents they would be coming. Neither he, nor Simon had the nerve to tell them they'd be coming with their daughter's body preserved in a cryo box.

Simon only opened it after the grave had been dug, after everyone was there and waiting to see their girl one last time. She looked peaceful, as if she was only sleeping. Simon had taken care of the body. He had taken care of everything.

Mal clenched his jaw and sat back on his haunches. He let go of Simon's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Simon said to Mrs. Frye. They'd never met the young man who held their grandchild in his arms, but all of their attention was focused on him now. Mal felt like an outsider looking in.

The woman, so much like her daughter with big hazel eyes and an expressive face, was supported by her husband, tears flowing as freely as Kaylee used to hand out smiles.

"You brung her home?" Mr. Frye asked over his sobbing wife's shoulder.

"We did." Simon shifted his son from one arm to the other. Mal wasn't surprised Simon'd held up as well as he had. The man was a doctor. He was no doubt used to delivering such sad news.

"This her boy?"

Simon turned so that his son's bright eyes were directed toward his grandparents. "This is Billy. Yes."

Mr. Frye, despite his eyes growing red and puffy, did not shed a tear. He simply gave Simon a once over, touched little Billy's smooth cheek, and nodded.

"Not a letter came where she didn't have somethin' to say 'bout you."

Simon had the decency to look embarrassed and glanced down at his feet before meeting Mr. Frye's gaze again. "I – didn't know."

Mrs. Frye pinned Simon in place when she looked up from her husband's chest. "She loved you somethin' fierce."

Mal could see Simon swallow nervously, or uncomfortably. He couldn't quite tell. It was probably a combination of both.

"I loved her very much."

Mal could see Mr. Frye swallow deeply before answering. "Then we'll have a celebration in her honor, an' a service tomorrow." 

He hadn't been able to muster tears at the service. But now, here at Kaylee's freshly covered grave, watching Simon and his son sitting as quiet as a baby could be at the foot of it, he couldn't stop them. Once one tear had freed itself from its duct, a torrent followed. He didn't bother to wipe them away; even when Inara appeared at his side and slid her hand into his. She just stood silently with him and offered her support. They stared in silence at their mei mei's final resting place for a long time.

* * *

They all crowded around the shuttle's Cortex feed and listened with varying degrees of elation as the message replayed.

In the time they had been gone, the Independent army, with their formidable new weapons, had won several decisive victories. The Alliance had pulled their war machine from the outer worlds in an effort to protect and defend those Core ones that still supported their government. But even that proved difficult as political fractures threatened to further divide the balance of power.

The outspoken had become too numerous in number to silence, and riots could be found on every Core world the Alliance still controlled. It wouldn't be long before the overconfident government was brought to its knees. And then – the real struggle for power would begin, with new factions thinking themselves qualified to take over.

River paused the feed when a tremor reverberated through the shuttle. Everyone glanced out through the front window but there was nothing to see. It could have been a quake for how the ground shook, but those familiar with the sound knew differently.

Mal exchanged a narrow-eyed look with his former pilot. That was a sound a ship's captain would recognize anywhere.

River smiled knowingly at her brother, who walked slowly away from the group and gathered Billy, who was currently being entertained by Madeline, into his arms.

"What's that?" Madeline asked as she turned curious eyes on Simon. "A quake?"

"That's a ship," Jayne said almost nonchalantly and River giggled silently at the scowl Simon shot in Jayne's direction. "Port ain't no where near here, though."

Billy raised his arms and cooed loudly, Kaylee's neverending smile clearly visible on his pale face. River smiled despite the sadness she felt encroaching around her brother's heart whenever he thought of his son's mother.

"Why don't we go see." River leaned in, kissed Simon's cheek and then bounced excitedly out the door.

Everyone followed quickly, Mal on River's heals as she skipped down the ramp and away from the shuttle.

Simon, Billy, Madeline, Jayne and Inara followed a bit more slowly, every one of them looking toward the sky – except Simon. He already knew what they would find there.

Once River led them all an appropriate distance away from the shuttle, she returned to her brother's side, leaving Mal standing in front of them. She reached out and ruffled Billy's hair as the source of the noise finally broke through the cloud barrier overhead.

River was overwhelmed with a giddy excitement as their home sailed into view. Thrusters fired, and before long the newly repaired Serenity settled onto the ground not more than a few yards away.

River's eyes swept over her family, letting their shock, awe and disbelief flow through her body. It was cathartic; something good to come out of all their loss and heartache.

Jayne gawked. His mouth hung open in the way she remembered so – fondly.

Inara's bottom lip trembled and the tears of joy that welled in her eyes were mirrored in River's as she made her way to Mal's side. The former Companion didn't touch him, but she didn't have to. The support was there should Mal decide he needed it.

Mal turned to Simon as they all watched the ship settle into its landing place. The shocked expression on his face and the calm, not quite smug look on Simon's was comforting, after being apart for so long. River's smile was wide as she stared proudly at her brother. It was a rare thing for Simon to pull one over on Mal.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Mal finally asked, once his ability to speak had returned.

Simon shrugged, and tightened his arms around his son. Simon knew the importance of what he'd done – even if he still felt a deep sting of loss when looking at the ship. "A doctor in the Core is really paid far too much. I had no bills. I lived at home. What was I supposed to do with all that money?"

Mal swallowed deeply, too overcome with emotion to speak. And no one else dared to break this moment. They remained as silent as mice.

Even though he'd been unable to voice them as of yet, River could sense the questions building in Mal, as well as the anticipation. When the cargo bay doors opened to reveal a smug Zoe standing at the top of the ramp, the Reader could feel the intense relief that swept through his body.

"Your own ship, huh?" Mal asked, and it was clear he was a bit put out by her lie back in the medical center.

"Yes, sir." She moved slowly down the ramp toward her captain.

His eyes darted from the newly repaired hull and back to Zoe. "So this is where you been the last few weeks?"

Zoe straightened and with a smile said, "Brushin' up on my pilotin' skills. Yes, sir."

"You lied to me."

River leaned against her brother and smiled into his shoulder. It wasn't every day Mal was reduced to a near speechless mass of a man.

Zoe leveled a steady gaze at Simon. "Had a promise to keep."

Simon tightened his arms around his son and moved toward the ramp, drawing River and Madeline with him as if they were barriers against all of the painful memories. He stopped at the bottom and turned back toward his family. "Captain first."

Mal narrowed his eyes at Simon. "Ain't wise to keep secrets. I'm a mean old man, you know. Might fall over dead from the shock."

River felt relief flood her body as the familiar banter returned; it was a sign that all was on its way to becoming normal again. She recognized the comment for what it was – Mal's way of expressing his thanks, of getting himself out of an uncomfortable situation.

"I'm your doctor, Mal. I know how healthy you are. Dying of heart failure isn't in any way imminent."

Mal tried to frown, but a hint of a smile made its way onto his rugged features instead. "Wipe that smug look off your face, _doctor."_

"Yes, sir."

Zoe raised an eyebrow at Simon. "You callin' him 'Sir' might give _me _a heart attack."

"The only one that's going to have heart failure today is me if you all don't get on that ship," Inara crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes swept around the group, and fell on River, who nodded knowingly. She knew they were delaying it. They were afraid.

Mal turned back to _Serenity_, his expression sobering. "Ain't right. We're missin' people."

Simon hefted his son and brushed some of the windblown hair out of the boy's face. "She's right here."

Zoe pressed the palm of her hand over her heart. "And here."

"An you know the Shepherd is lookin' down on us," Jayne added with a glance up to the sky. "Laughin' in that way he had."

River felt tears sting the corner of her eyes and when Mal turned to look at each of them, she wasn't surprised to see his own eyes redden.

Inara laced her fingers with Mal's and he drew in a deep breath at the contact. He glanced once more at Simon and Zoe before turning toward his ship. "Lets go see how our girl's doin'."

River slipped her hand into Simon's, took Madeline's with the other, and they walked up the ramp together.

_Serenity_ gleamed in the sunlight, in as pristine condition as it ever was even when it first came off the shipyard. It would fly straight and true with its shiny new workings, and maybe, just maybe, their fractured family could be put back together again.

The glue that held the ship together even when there was only faith and hope may be gone but her spirit lived on in the form of a little hazel-eyed boy who would never want for stories of his mother. Their first pilot lived on in the elaborate dinosaur environment added to the bridge in memoriam. And the Shepherd, his faith would always be with them. He'd made a difference just by his short presence in their lives.

They all followed their captain. Each lost in their own thoughts of what this ship had meant to them. With each memory, River could clearly feel the one undeniable bond that held them all together.

They were a family; a family not born of blood, but forged stronger by sacrifice, love and loss.

Those that survived would live to tell the next generation of the members of their family who had gone on before. The stories would only grow in detail as the years passed, but one message would always remain the same.

A true family wasn't determined by blood. It was determined by friendship, by circumstance and by love.

_Some things that broke can't be fixed._

But family always could be.

END

* * *

End Notes: A big thank you to everyone who followed along with this tale. It took me a long time to write because I'm not used to (nor do I like) writing for ALL the characters. And it was incredibly difficult to pen a 150 page story that killed a BDH in the first chapter.

This story was never meant to have a perfectly happy ending. After all, another member of the crew is gone forever. Even though the Independents win, there will be chaos and insurrection as one government tries to replace another. That's the way of things. Even the victors of a war must suffer the consequences of that war. The end was as happy as I could make it and still seem at all believable.


End file.
